Elegy of Sorrow
by rhcpftw
Summary: A murder takes place at the local university and an innocent man's freedom is at stake. It is up to Phoenix Wright to defend his client and find out the identity of the real killer. But why does it seem like everyone has got something to hide?
1. Wigs and Spikes

**Disclaimer**: Phoenix Wright belongs to Shu Takumi and Capcom. The following is a non-profit fanbased story written for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing nor do I claim to. Please support the official release.

**...**

The schoolyard was empty, as it should be at this hour. The sound of the rain was almost deafening as it fiercely hit the ground without any signs of stopping – no man in their right mind would ever set foot outside on a night like this.

Just as planned, then.

She was not entirely sure as to why she was here – it could have simply been an empty threat from a jealous nobody, or someone's lousy idea of a joke. Still, there were a lot of 'ifs' in that sentence, and as a wise man once said: better safe than sorry.

She thought she could see one lonely soul standing there in the middle of the chaotic rain, although it was nigh impossible to see who it was. She paused for a minute, and then hid behind a nearby tree. The mysterious person in question had most likely not seen her yet, so she would just have to be patient, wait for Mr. Blackmailer to slip up and reveal himself and then report him to the police, and this whole pointless little game would finally be put to an end.

The supposed blackmailer stood completely still in spite of the harsh weather, wearing a longcoat and a hat, from the looks of it. Tsk, just like out of a cheesy police film. Oh boy, why did she always have to deal with the weirdos?

Quickly running out of patience, she decided to just confront the ridiculously patient blackmailer.

"Oi!" she shouted. "Hey, creep! I'm here, just like you wanted! Now…"

*Bang*

Even the downpour could not completely silence the single gunshot that was fired. The person in the longcoat did not flee. He watched as the life slowly left his victim's shocked eyes.

Not only until after she had left this world would a low laughter echo throughout the desolate grounds.

**…**

Earlier that day

"Ah! It is good to be home!" Maya said as she opened the door to the tiny, messy office that was their home and workplace.

Behind her was Phoenix Wright, carrying several bags and one very heavy suitcase. "Are you sure?" he asked shakily, clearly struggling with the weight of his luggage. "You just had a, what, five months vacation? I didn't think you'd happily embrace solving mysteries and putting bad guys behind bars right off the bat."

"Hey!" Maya said, puffing up her cheeks as she usually did whenever she was (pretending to be) annoyed. "What do you mean *I* had a vacation? What about you?"

"Well, I don't know if you noticed this during our five months in Europe but I was STUDYING! Remember, I got a scholarship for studying a bunch of countries' different legal systems? That was the reason why we could afford going in the first place!" Phoenix said as he got inside and threw all the bags on the nearby tiny couch. "And don't forget that you made me go BACK to the US with Pearls after one month just because you didn't want her to spend half a day on a plane with an elder from Kurain. Not only did it cost a fortune but I missed a very interesting lecture…" He added sourly, closing the door behind him.

"Oh Nick" Maya said as she waved her hand nonchalantly. "I'm sure neither I nor Pearly will ever forget that kind deed. Besides, we couldn't have had her with us for the entire trip. We only let her come with us because we were going to England first where they actually speak our language."

"Which, may I add; you didn't know until I told you two weeks before we left." Phoenix said teasingly.

And cue the cheek puffing. "Hey! How should I have known about that?!"

"Well I figured you'd know at least a little about history, linguistics or geography…Other than that, one would think the name ENG-LAND was a dead giveaway."

"YOU'RE a dead giveaway, old man" Maya said as she stuck out her tongue. She picked up a few bags, went to what could be called her room and started unpacking. "So, which country did you like the best?" she asked suddenly.

Phoenix, who was in the middle of recuperating from carrying too many bags and silently cursing Maya for more or less force feeding him unhealthy food which was the only logical explanation as to why one man would be this exhausted from five minutes of excruciatingly hard labor, thought for a few seconds. "Are you talking about their legal systems or just in general?" he asked.

"Oh give me a break! Why would I care about whether or not they wear wigs to court?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're working in a law firm? You do realize we're more or less partners, right?" (Except that if we were actually equal, we would take turns paying for lunch, you little cheapskate)

Although Phoenix couldn't see it, Maya appeared to be deep in thought for about five seconds before saying "just answer the question, Nick!"

Now it was Phoenix's turn to contemplate. What countries did he like? Well they had only been to five, and he had been studying most of the time. Of course he did have time to explore and do the touristy things in the cities he had visited together with Maya. "Well, if we forget about the weather, I did enjoy London. The people were charming and had great accents, they had some of the best tea I have ever tasted and I just enjoyed the atmosphere in general." He said after a while. "What about you?"

"I knew it! Admit that you just want an excuse to wear a wig to court!" was Maya's answer.

"Well I never!" Phoenix said in his best attempt at sounding British. He himself heard that he failed miserably.

"BA-hahaha! Your accent is terrible! You sound like a fake Edgeworth! Oh, speaking of Edgey, do you think he wears cravats because he thinks he can't pull of the wig look?" Maya said as she returned to the "living room"

"I think the wig issue is something that keeps him up at night." Phoenix replied sarcastically. "Now tell me, which country did you enjoy the most?"

"Oh I liked all of them!" Maya replied quickly with a wide grin on her face. "I had no idea European food was so diverse and tasty!"

"That's probably because there's no such thing as 'European food'. Remember, there are a lot of different countries there. Phoenix deadpanned.

"Pfft, technicalities!" Maya said as she waved her hand dismissively. "Well I must admit I was positively surprised by Germany. I thought we'd run into Von Karmas wherever we went, but they were surprisingly friendly. Makes you wonder what made Manfred and Franziska so depressing in the first place."

Phoenix gave a nod. He, too, had been afraid of running into a bunch of whip wielding prosecutors on the streets but he was positively surprised they were non-existent. Instead he had a few interesting conversations with a glamorous fellow named Klavier.

"But I liked Sweden, too! Did you know that they have their own language? I was sure they spoke German up there while riding around on polar bears." Maya said.

"Of course I knew that." Phoenix replied with a hint of arrogance in his voice. (That wasn't German?! I spent a month greeting people with 'Guten Tag'! Oh man…)

"Oh well, one of these days, I'll make Swedish meatballs!" Maya exclaimed happily.

"Woah woah woah, hold the phone, you're offering to cook? First of all, are you actually suggesting making us BOTH food? And secondly, should I really be here when you cook? I mean, the chances of something exploding are quite high…" Phoenix teased.

Maya gave him a soft slap on the back of his head. "Ha-ha-ha, very funny." She walked over to the door and started going through any interesting looking mail they had received while they had been away."Hm…nothing official-looking…" she said absentmindedly. "Either everyone knew we were gone or no one has tried hiring you over mail. You suck, Nick" she continued playfully.

Phoenix stood up and feigned a hurt look and dramatically put the back of his hand against his forehead. "I will not take this kind of abuse! I'll go and see how Charley is doing; at least he always respects me. Besides, I have to make sure Detective Gumshoe treated him properly in our absence."

"You let ol' Dick take care of Charley for us? How did you pull that one off?" Maya asked.

"I pretended to be Edgeworth over the phone, obviously."

"WHAT?! THAT WORKED?!"

"Of course I didn't do that! He did it for 50 dollars a month! Which is more or less what our clients pay us…" Phoenix said. "…You think I could have made him do it for free if I pretended to be Edgeworth?"

"You could've told him to jump and he would've ask how high!" Maya said confidently, only to quickly change the subject. "I take it from your sad tone we're broke again? Same old same old I guess. Too bad, I enjoyed being rich for a change."

"You were rich? It was my scholarship!" Phoenix reminded her as he made sure Gumshoe had not killed Charley in any extravagant manner which, to his mild surprise, he had not. In fact, the plant looked healthier than ever before. Who knew Gumshoe had green fingers? "Looks like Charley is okay at least. I hereby declare the Wright & Co Law Offices back in business! Now if only we had some champagne I would kindly ask for a new beginning and a better year without any kidnappings or prosecutors who have a vendetta against me."

Maya giggled at Phoenix's passionate little speech. "It's July! Isn't it a bit too late to ask for a better year?"

Phoenix sat down at his desk and turned on the computer in order to make sure he hadn't missed a super important email or something before the jet lag hit him too hard. "I don't see why it would be too late – we haven't even been home since February, and I daresay we've had a pretty damn good year so far. No one in our immediate vicinity has died, no one has tried to kidnap you, no one has been impersonating me and we've been able to travel. Believe it or not but I think we're starting to turn things around. Maybe we aren't actually walking cans of bad luck disguised as humans after all!"

"Yeah right. Just you wait, I bet someone on our plane back here died of food poisoning and I'm their prime suspect." Maya said as she looked at the computer screen over Phoenix's shoulder. Seeing nothing of interest she moved over to the pile of mail and started to systematically throw away all of the advertisement that didn't involve food or coupons. "And there'd be a bunch of witnesses saying I did it too, and they'd find fingerprints on the vial containing the poison and somehow Larry would be involved, probably as the captain…" she went on.

"And then I'd have to save you yet again." Phoenix replied with a smirk. "You're not getting away from doing paperwork that easily, I can assure you. God forbid I'd have to hire someone who actually didn't need hours to print papers or business cards."

He could hear the words along the line of "I take offense to that!" come out of the living room. He shook his head and smiled, wondering what he'd do without her. Sure she wasn't the most efficient assistant in the world but she did actually contribute to the humble success of their company. Of course her greatest attribute was her ability to turn every day into a little adventure, and make even handling the paperwork into a somewhat pleasant chore with her constant small talk.

"So have we missed anything important?" Maya asked suddenly, bringing Phoenix back to reality.

"Nothing that requires our attention at the moment it looks like. Imagine that, we might actually be able to survive this jet lag! Although I guess we'll have to go client searching tomorrow if we want to have somewhere to live by the end of the month."

Maya came in to the room, giving Phoenix a handful of letters addressed to him. "You're so dramatic, Nick! If that evil landlord comes I'm sure I could use some womanly charms on him – I'm Mia Fey's sister. She was the master of the feminine ways, after all. I'm pretty sure I could make even Franziska back off of Larry if I used my puppy dog eyes!"

This was going to hurt, but really, it was Maya's fault for giving him such a golden opening.  
"Womanly charms? You mean your ability to utterly devour a doughnut in one bite?"

Cheek puffs!

"Say goodbye to your spikes, Nick!" Maya said as she ran up to Phoenix and started ruffling his hair fiercely.

"Nooo! Not the hair! My spikes! My glorious spikes!" Phoenix cried out as his trademark hairdo was being savagely attacked by a tiny 22-year-old in hippie clothes.

"That was a low blow, Nick!" Maya said and gave him a wink, indicating she was entirely unaffected by Phoenix's remark. "An eye for an eye as they say."

Phoenix looked sadly into the mirror on the wall, looking as if he had lost a dear friend. "Do you have any idea how long time it takes to fix my hair in the morning? You're lucky I'm going to bed soon anyway."

Maya feigned a sigh. "First of all, yes, I do know how long time it takes for you to fix your precious hair – 38 minutes, usually. Not including when you mess something up and scream 'why me?!' and have to redo it."

Phoenix was secretly both impressed and a bit embarrassed.

"Secondly, what would you have done if I did that during the day?" she continued, clearly curious.

"That's easy, I would have messed up that little ball on the top of your head."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would. Besides, I think you'd look better with your hair down."

"While I thank you for the backhanded compliment, that's just not going to happen!"

"It will. You made this hairy personal! And one day I'll make sure you try on some new clothes, too!"

"Lame pun, Nick! And who knows, maybe I should try a blue suit. I'm sure I could pull that off just as well as you. OH! You could try wearing a kilt! And a judicial wig! You'd be the most fabulous attorney ever!"

"That's it, I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted, and I'm fairly certain thinking about me in a kilt and a British wig is going to give me nightmares. Good night now, kiddo." Phoenix said as he tiredly moved past Maya on his way to his humble, tiny little room.

"Just one more thing Nick!" Maya suddenly said, sounding way more serious than she usually did.

"Yes?"

Maya ran up to him, stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for an amazing trip!" she said happily and started heading towards her room. "How's that for womanly charms?" she said cheekily before closing her door for the night.

Phoenix watched as she closed the door before he started walking towards his own room again. When had little Maya become a woman? And more importantly, when did she start saying thank you? He started smiling as he pondered these questions this fine summer night of a year that had so far been absolutely flawless.

**...**

AN: My first attempt at writing a real story. Please tell me what you think and how I may improve.


	2. Dogs and Doug

Phoenix was tossing and turning in bed trying to find the perfect position only to realize that there was no such thing at the moment. He was exhausted, jet lagged and for some stupid reason the sun was shining and birds were singing. He sat up looking at the clock on the wall but couldn't make out whether it said 8.45 or 11.20, so he lay down again hoping to get just five more minutes of sleep before he started his day. However he soon decided that such a miracle would never happen. He got up, put on his bathrobe and headed straight to the kitchen, thinking he would most certainly die if he did not get any coffee within the next five minutes.

He entered the living room only to find Maya sitting in front of the TV in her unbelievably adorable teal, teddy-bear-themed pajamas. Judging by the expression of her face, she was focused – something that normally just happened once in a blue moon. She did not even acknowledge his presence as he walked into the kitchen that consisted of a stove, a sink, one coffee maker, a chair and what had to be the smallest dishwasher in the history of dishwashers. The refrigerator/freezer (or as Maya liked to call it, the refrigereezer) had to be placed just outside of the kitchen due to the lack of space.

As he prepared his morning salvation (and cursing Armando for the lame metaphor), he heard someone on TV say 'and I'll finish this with my ultimate technique!' and then a bunch of undecipherable gibberish and a clearly villainous scream, followed by Maya shouting in approval. Then an all too familiar tune came out of the TV. Of course it was the Steel Samurai – what else could have made Maya actually concentrate on something? Phoenix did not have the heart to tell her that he had heard a rumor that Larry had temporarily been the Steel Samurai, giving him one more reason not to watch that show. Ever.

And the coffee was ready. Finally. He grabbed a cup and quickly poured down his morning salvation (goddammit!) and took a quick sip that burned in the mouth, but at least it helped him wake up. He took the cup and left the kitchen, determined to get started with the day.

"Mornin' Maya." He grumbled, not surprised even his voice sounded jet lagged.

"Good morning sunshine!" Maya chirped. Life was unfair, why wasn't she tired? Maybe that Steel Samurai gave everyone some kind of superhuman level of energy, if so maybe Phoenix COULD consider watching it, after all…

"Why are you staring at me as if I were an alien?" Maya asked, bringing Phoenix back to the world of the living.

"Aren't you tired?" Phoenix asked.

Maya faked thinking and exaggerated a stereotypical contemplation pose. "Nope. Guess I would have been tired if I were an old man like you!"

Phoenix gave a fake laugh and went to the office computer, determined to get some work done. Maybe that would help him wake up a bit. He opened his email account and the local newspaper's website – normally people would come to him if they needed an attorney, but given the current shaky financial situation, it couldn't hurt to send out a few requests just this once.

"Nick I'm gonna take a shower! Try not looking at cat videos while I'm gone, or we might actually end up like Gumshoe." Maya half-shouted from the living room.

(End up like Gumshoe? I'm not sure that's possible considering Edgeworth isn't the one in charge of my salary. Although who knows what that man is capable of…wait, cat videos?) "What do you mean by cat videos?"

"Yeah, you know…it's really popular to film your cats doing cute things. You need to keep up with the fads, Nick!"

"I'll…keep that in mind."

He heard the bathroom door close as he kept reading the important-looking headlines until something caught his interest.

"**Student murdered at Freshwind University**"

"That's just some 20 minutes away…" Phoenix mumbled as he clicked on the article to read the whole scoop.

"_A 23-year-old woman was shot tonight outside of Freshwind University at around 02.30. The police were called to the site by Principal David Freeman, who claims to have seen the murder take place and the killer leave the scene of the crime. Preliminary reports suggest the victim struggled before getting killed by a shot to the heart. A fellow student has been taken into custody by the police. Dick Gumshoe, the detective in charge of the investigation, states that they've already got plenty of evidence to support their claims, and that the students should not fear for their safety. _

_This article will be updated when new information is available._"

(Hmm, I wonder what kind of evidence they've managed to come up with. If memory serves I've proven the police wrong on multiple occasions…I wonder if the suspect already has a lawyer.)

Phoenix could not help getting a bit excited. After five months of not pointing accusingly at people he was more than ready to solve the next mystery life decided to throw at him. And while his top priority was to defend those who had no one at their side, he could not deny the feeling of satisfaction whenever he pointed out a contradiction.

Just as he was about to pick up the phone someone knocked on the door. Since Maya was in the shower, Phoenix stood up and started walking towards the door. He just knew this was about the murder case, unless Maya had ordered breakfast burgers again – which, come to think of it, was a very real possibility too. Who knows what that woman does after he goes to bed.

He opened the door and saw none other than Dick Gumshoe, and unless he had finally been forced to take a second job, this was most likely about the incident at Freshwind University.

"Heya pal!" Gumshoe's deep voice boomed as he entered the office. "Welcome back! I hope the plants are doing well!"

"Always a pleasure, detective" Phoenix said as he closed the door after Gumshoe. "The plants are indeed doing very well, especially Charley. I had no idea you had green fingers."

"Oh, gardening is one of my Pa's hobbies. Always has been – guess I just picked up a thing or two from him" he said with that happy-go-lucky smile on his face, only to take on a serious look afterwards. "Now that we're done with the pleasantries, I suppose I should tell you why I'm here. I trust you already know about the murder at the university?"

"I just read about it actually. You've already got a suspect and plenty of evidence, I hear." Phoenix said as he sat down on a chair and gestured for Gumshoe to do the same.

"That's right pal, and here's the twist – he wants you to defend him." Gumshoe said as he too sat down. "Says he doesn't want any other attorney. Sounds to me like you've got a new fan, pal, maybe criminals consider you their messiah?" He chuckled a bit at his own joke.  
"Huh, well what a coincidence, I was just about to give the precinct a call and speak to him myself…So do you have anything interesting you can tell me right now? Phoenix asked, hoping to get his investigation off to a flying start. Although Gumshoe's saddened expression made him unsure that would happen.

"Sorry pal, I can't tell you anything juicy until you've officially accepted the case."

"Ah."

Then Maya opened the bathroom door, much to Gumshoe's embarrassment.

"Ah! Sorry! I had no idea you were here too! I'll just go to the other room!" He said as he dramatically placed his palm over his eyes and blindly tried to find his way out of the living room, almost knocking down a few of the plants he had taken care of.

Maya giggled. "It's alright, I've got a bathrobe on after all. You're just like Nick used to be! I heard what you were talking about. I'll just go get changed and we'll be off! You can count on us, Detective!"

"I sort of need to fix my hair first…" Phoenix admitted sheepishly.

"…Alright we'll be going in about 38 minutes." Was Maya's only response.

"…And I need to take a shower too" Phoenix continued.

"Alright we'll be going in about 52 minutes." Maya said and gave her partner a wink.

"That's just creepy!" Gumshoe said from the other room. Phoenix was inclined to agree.

Maya just gave Phoenix an innocent smile before heading towards her room. "Get a move on, Nicky-boy! We'll be moving out in an hour! We've got innocent people to save and hidden truths to uncover!"And with that she closed the door. Gumshoe decided it would be safe to enter the living room again.

"She sure is something else, pal!" He said. Phoenix didn't know whether or not that should be considered a compliment or an insult, but knowing Gumshoe he probably didn't mean anything bad by it.

"I guess I should be going. I've been up since around two A.M trying to get to the bottom of this case." He yawned as if to prove a point. "Just came up here to tell you the news personally, pal. I'll just write a little something which should allow you to inspect the crime scene in case someone asks." He took out a page of his personal notebook and a black pen. If Phoenix didn't know better, he'd say Gumshoe was acting like a professional. Either that or the coffee was making him hallucinating.

"There, all done!" He exclaimed proudly. He gave the note to Phoenix and headed towards the door leading out of the office. "Just one more thing, pal. I know you and I can feel that you're going to take this case, you're stubborn like that." He chuckled a little before continuing. "And while I technically can't give you anything to go on just yet, I could always tell you about something that has been bothering me."

This certainly piqued Phoenix's curiosity. Gumshoe rarely discussed his feelings about a case, he usually just did what he was told, except for that time Edgeworth was accused of murdering Robert Hammond.

"I don't know if you and Mr. Edgeworth are starting to rub off on me, but something about the victim's body just wasn't right." He said, scratching his cheek as he appeared to be deep in thought. "Heh, I don't know, if Mr. Edgeworth were I'm sure he would've found the truth by now, but he's busy with other cases I hear."

(Loyal as ever, I see). "So you're saying I won't have to go up against Edgeworth? And since you're in such a good mood I assume Franziska isn't around…" Phoenix replied. "So who is it?"

"Prosecutor Tanner, pal! She's a rookie but she sure knows her way around a crime scene. She's actually very friendly… Let me tell you I had almost forgotten how it feels to have a boss who respects you, pal!" Gumshoe said with a wistful smile. "Well it's time for me to get some much-needed sleep! Good luck to the both of you! Call me if anything weird shows up, pal!"

"Of course, thank you so much for the help. And here's the 250$ I owe you, by the way."

"Hehey I almost forgot! Thanks, pal! Maybe I should give Maggey a call and see if she wants to hit a fancy restaurant tonight! You…uh you wouldn't happen to know of any fancy restaurants? I sort of never have the money to…go…out." He said as his voice became progressively quieter.

Phoenix shook his head and smiled a little. "Sorry, I'm afraid I can't help you there. Try asking Edgeworth, I'm sure he eats lobster every day or something."

Gumshoe chuckled again. "Yeah it wouldn't surprise me. I'll ask him. See you, pal!"

And with that he left. Phoenix closed the door and headed towards the bathroom, making sure to find out just how long it took for him to get ready for the day.

_Exactly 52 minutes later_.

(Holy crap she was right…) "Maya, do you ever get the feeling we spend an absurd amount of time together?"

"Not really, no. Let me guess, it took you exactly as long as I said it would?"

"Yes. There is absolutely no way you should have been able to guess that. I'm sort of okay with the whole 'channeling spirits' thing but this is just scary."

"It's not my fault I get bored and take time when you're in there! It takes so long that when we started working together I thought you were doing something else that required privacy."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, since someone has to be the grown-up gentleman in this company. Now, are you ready to get going and meet our newest client?"

"I was born ready, Nicky-boy!"

"Well then, after you, m'lady!"

"Why thank you my good sir!"

And with that they were off on a new adventure. The precinct was not much more than a 10-minute walk away from their office, so there was no need to take the bus. Of course this did not stop Maya from pestering Phoenix about not knowing how to drive a car. When he asked her why SHE did not have a driver's license, she simply shrugged and said something about there not being any good roads in Kurain. Her hometown was usually her excuse for any kind of outrageous behavior, or as in this case, not being familiar with the 'modern ways'. Phoenix was sure she sometimes acted like a hippie only in order to annoy him. This tended to work surprisingly well.

"Isn't it weird how Gumshoe was actually helpful and professional this time? Our little detective must be growing up" Maya said as they entered the precinct. It felt really refreshing going into a place that had air conditioning, even if the place was a little depressing. It was impeccably clean, but the walls were black and the floor had a sort of grey-ish tone to it. The only people the duo could see were a few guards talking quietly among themselves.

"Yeah, I'm sure hell must be freezing over right about now. But why does it feel like I've forgotten something…"

"Name and errand." A policeman suddenly cut in.

"Phoenix Wright, attorney at law. This is Maya Fey, my assistant, partner and sometimes boss. I'm here in order to talk to Mr…er…oh."

Maya puffed her cheeks. "NICK!" She whispered very, very loudly. "You don't know the NAME of our future client?!"

"Oh come on Doug, I'm here all the time! I'm here to talk about defending the suspect of the Freshwind University case." Phoenix pleaded.

"That's Officer Doug to you, sir." The policeman said, trying his hardest to sound intimidating. "And you two look very suspicious to me…"

"Your last name is Doug?" Maya asked as she snickered, ignoring the last part.

"The name's Doug Doug, miss! And just to let you know, the joke about me being a 'Police Doug' is incredibly old'. The precinct guard said.

Maya burst into laughter, earning a hurt look by Officer Doug. Phoenix massaged his temples trying to think of a way to get past the way too loyal and inflexible guard. He suddenly remembered the note Gumshoe had written. He took it out and quickly read through the sloppy handwriting.

"_Phoenix Wright is hereby granted permission to look through the crime scene as Derek Hunter's lawyer._

Detective Dick Gumshoe.

Ps: Since I wrote this note before he had accepted defending the suspect, I don't want him sneaking around unless he actually has business there. Ask him if he's really Mr. Hunter's lawyer!"

(Thanks for the vote of confidence, Detective; what would I even do on a crime scene if I had no business being there?) Dou…Officer Doug, I want to talk to Derek Hunter. I've even got a note here from Detective Gumshoe giving me permission to search the crime scene. Could you please go get the suspect?

"Of course, Mr. Wright!" Officer Doug said and gave a polite bow.

(Well, apparently all he needed was a name…)

"Oh…Doug Doug…" Maya said as she removed a single tear of laughter with her index finger. "Maybe it was a bit mean to laugh at him, but I couldn't help it. And in my defense, he made a joke about being a 'police Doug!'" She started laughing again.

Phoenix couldn't help but giggle (in a very, very manly way) too. "We really shouldn't make fun of the people who are responsible for the well-being of our clients you know." He tried sounding responsible and lecturing, but ultimately failed as he started giggling even more.

"Do you think Doug Doug was the man who let the dogs out?" Maya suddenly said in a deadly serious tone.

They were both silent.

For about three seconds before they started laughing loudly. Phoenix even fell down as he tried and failed to support himself by holding onto the nearby wall. Maya tried helping him up but she was instead pulled down. They were very close as the laughter faded into giggles and hiccups. Phoenix thought he should say something about the situation they found themselves in.

"One of these days you're going to ruin my suit…"

"Perfect, that'd give you a great excuse to wear a kilt!" Maya said, and Phoenix could swear he saw tiny stars of hope glimmering in them.

"Unfortunately for you that's just not going to happen, but I have to admit your puppy dog eyes are making this decision a lot harder." Phoenix admitted.

"I'm starting to wear you down, old man! You'll be wearing a kilt and a wig within the month!" Maya chirped.

"Speaking of being down…" An unknown voice said behind them.

The duo quickly stood up, brushed their clothes and cleared their throats at the same. The owner of the voice was obviously Derek Hunter, speaking from behind the stained, scratched bulletproof glass that separated suspects and visitors. The man looked rather pale and was fairly short but well built, and his head was completely shaved. The only hair he had was a tiny goatee (and probably plenty of hair in his armpits – why did that thought cross Phoenix's mind?)

"Nicely done, bro! You can get some action even in a dump like this! You're even better than they say!" He said, smiling approvingly and nodding his head as he did so. "Who's the broad?"

Phoenix guessed his client wasn't all that good at first impressions, and judging by the expression of Maya's face, she was probably thinking something similar. "This is Maya, my assistant, partner and part-time boss. She is not a 'broad'" Phoenix said coldly.

"Charmed." Maya filled in, although it sure didn't sound like she was being honest.

"Right, right. Alright bro, I get it. Now how about we start working on getting me out of here, huh?" Derek said as he held up his arms in front of his chest in a defensive manner. "I guess I should start off by mentioning the most important details: no, I did not kill Sarah Trueman. Hell I only knew her by name, so I couldn't have had a motive! This is just one big misunderstanding, right Wright my man?"

(Must…resist urge to…massage temples…) "Yes, yes I'm sure it is. Why don't you start by telling me about yourself and the victim, and where you were at the night of the crime?" Phoenix asked as Maya took out a notebook and a pen out of her oversized pockets.

"Sure thing my man! Make sure you write all this down, sugar tits!" Derek began as he winked at Maya.

Phoenix thought he could see dark clouds above Maya's head as he heard a single, sour 'sure' escape her lips. This was off to a horrible start.

"So I had been at a party that night you know man? And of course you'd think someone like me would be staying 'till five the next day but I don't know man guess I got careless with the booze and I was really far away from home and didn't have a ride but I know how to get into the school anyway so yeah that's what I did and I passed out there."

(I take solace in the fact that the prosecution also had to deal with this kind of IQ demolishing gibberish.)

"I'll be writing 'can't handle alcohol and passed out in the school corridor', how does that sound?" Maya asked sweetly, with a scarily fake smile.

"Nah man that's not what happened!" Derek protested. "I can hold my liquor but I don't know man I felt weird all of a sudden and I swear I don't even remember how I got into the school but I think I know so yeah."

"You can't remember how you got into the school, then?" Phoenix wondered.

"Naah." Derek grunted. "Sorry about that Wright my man."

(Some humility at least, I'm legitimately surprised)

"But you were at Freshwind University at the time you…woke up" Phoenix stated uncertainly.

"I'd think so – that's where the police arrested me and I had been sleeping like a baby 'till then. I tell you I had no idea what was going on. Still don't though, man. I didn't kill nobody! Yet they claim to have my fingerprints and witnesses and everything!" Derek explained. "I tell you though man the police sure was there fast, supposedly only five minutes after the call."

"So if the murder took place at 02.30, and Principal Freeman saw it all and then called the police as soon as it was over, then that means you should have been arrested at around 02.35-02.40, is that right?" Phoenix reasoned.

"Sounds about right. Sure didn't get much sleep, I'm probably still a bit drunk, and lemme tell you man I'm tired as hell" Derek blabbered.

"Moving on then" Maya said. "What can you tell us about Sarah Trueman and your relation to her?"

"What relationship?" Derek suddenly snapped, shocking both Phoenix and Maya. "Sorry, it's just that everyone assumes I know her. Man I know she was studying something related to music but not more than that, other than the fact that she was hotter than hell. And Wright let me tell you dem legs were out of this world…"

"Thank you, Mr. Hunter, but I believe we should stick to the NECESSARY details." Maya replied sharply. It was difficult to imagine anyone ever getting under Maya's skin, but here he was. Living proof that even Maya, who was most likely the sweetest girl in the entire world, could get annoyed be a simple douchebag.

"Well I thought it was necessary…" Derek mumbled. "But that's all I know! Why would I kill someone I hardly knew, and in my condition? Man I passed out in the school for fuck's sake! It's not like I make a habit of going there unless I have to."

"Speaking of you and the school, Mr. Hunter, what do you study?" Phoenix asked as Maya wrote down the last of the somewhat coherent, relevant information. Phoenix also noted that Officer Doug was pointing at his watch and then held up his hand completely stretched out. Five minutes left.

"I'm trying to become an actor! I figured my unique style of acting could revitalize the stale movie industry." Derek bragged. "I study 'Modern Acting and Performing', with some movie editing on the side.

(He has goals and ambitions?)

"Okay, that is very helpful indeed, thank you. Would you happen to know someone else we can speak to regarding this? Anyone who could throw in a good word or an alibi or point us in the right direction?" Phoenix asked, realizing Derek knew surprisingly little about the details regarding the case.

"Nah, I don't know who were actually there that night, but it's not rare for teachers and the occasional student to stay the night if they get caught up in their work or something lame like that…and since the weather sucked yesterday it wouldn't surprise me if a lot of them did just that…you'd have to talk to Principal Freeman though. The dude's alright, he should help you." Derek said.

Phoenix nodded as he quickly went over the new information in his mind. A witness, fingerprints and no alibi. This didn't bode well for his client. "Do you own a gun, Mr. Hunter?"

"'Course man! This is America! I can have a gun and no one can do nothing about it!" Derek replied cheerfully. "I'm really good too let me tell you! But my gun is at home man! There's no way I'd bring it to a party! Guns are mighty dangerous you know! Just drop by Tempest Street 23 and ask my mom about the gun, she knows all about it and can show it to you."

Phoenix nodded. It was strange that he was openly admitting to owning a gun, and that his mother would know about its whereabouts. Granted, the possibility of Derek owning two guns existed. For now though, their course of action was clear: they'd have to talk to the witness, Mr. Freeman, have a look around the crime scene and then talk to Derek's mother about the gun. He suspected finding the murder weapon would be key.

"Well then, thank you for your time, Mr. Hunter. I believe we're done here." Phoenix stood up and tried giving the infuriating man a comforting smile. "I'll make sure to get to the bottom of this!"

"Thanks dude, I owe you one." Derek said. "You too, little lady!"

Maya gave him a forced smile.

"Just one thing though, Mr. Hunter…Why did you want me and only me to defend you?" Phoenix wondered.

"'Cause man…I've heard you perform miracles. See you in court tomorrow at 10 A.M!" Derek shrugged as the guards led him away.

(Is it just me or do all of my trials start at 10 in the morning?)

"Worst. Client. Ever." Maya said once he was out of earshot. "Nick! How do we know that man is not guilty? Everything points to him!" She gave the ground a little stomp for emphasis.

"I'd say Matt Engarde was worse..." Phoenix said absent-mindedly as he scratched his chin. "Besides, we've had worse cases. At least we're not dealing with a Von Karma this time. Let's try and stay positive!"

Maya giggled a little, already in a considerably better mood now that Derek wasn't around. "You're right, of course. You always are – it's not the first time we crack an impossible case, the prosecution should just surrender already!" Her determination was back as she clenched her fists in excitement as a result of her own pep talk.

Phoenix patted her back. "Now that's the partner I know and love!" he gave her a bright smile, and then went back to contemplating what little they knew so far. "But it is true that we have a lot of unanswered questions – we don't even know how much the prosecution knows. We have to talk to the Principal and whoever was at the school that night, find the murder weapon and confirm that Mr. Hunter's weapon is indeed at his home."

"And we know that our client was at the school, though he is not sure how he got inside, probably because of the alcohol. If he really was as drunk as he said he was, then he would have had a hard time aiming the gun. Not to mention it was reported that there had been a struggle between the victim and the killer…" Maya commented.

"You're right…" Phoenix agreed.

"Bah! We'll not get any wiser just standing around here! We have a lot to do before tomorrow you know, so let's get going! We've got clues to find!" Maya burst out. She grabbed Phoenix's wrist and carelessly led him out of the precinct as they said goodbye to Officer Doug.

As soon as they were once again outside in the hot sun, Maya grabbed Phoenix's hand and rushed towards Freshwind University, determined to solve this case. And as he was forcefully being led away by his tiny yet surprisingly strong partner, people on the street gave them some odd looks. But Phoenix simply did not care.

**…**

AN: I know, I know, I made Gumshoe slightly competent, but I hope I managed to keep him awkward and a bit clumsy at least. And as always, please tell me what you thought and how I may improve.


	3. Professors and Badasses

It was hard to imagine that the day after a murder could be so beautiful. It was hot outside – people everywhere were eating ice cream, old people with beer bellies thought it would be appropriate to take off their shirts in public, young couples sat at the many cozy cafés that dotted the city streets, talking and laughing without a care in the world. It was the idyllic summer day.

However, the Wright & Co Law Offices' dynamic duo had little time to enjoy the pleasant July sun. Maya finally let go off Phoenix hand once they reached the outskirts of the, which caused him to almost fall down.

"You're killing me, woman!" Phoenix managed to spit out as he took several deep breaths. "It's too hot outside! Why did you force me to run in that awkward manner? God I'm burning up!"

"Quit your complaining, Nicky-boy!" Maya said cheerfully as she patted her exhausted partner on the back. "You should be happy to be out in the sun, some vitamin D is good for you. Besides, I'm sure we made it here in record time! You can thank me later."

(She's definitely going to be the cause of my death.) "I'm just glad I've got two suits – one for investigating and one for looking representable in court. I don't think Little Maya is going to survive for much longer…"

"Hey! What do you mean I won't survive for much longer?!"

"Not you! Little Maya, my suit! Little Maya is my investigation suit and Big Pearl is my court suit." Phoenix explained as his breath stabilized, eying his surroundings for anything that could sell him a soda.

"You named your suits after us? That's so sweet!" Maya chirped and clasped her hands together in front of her chest.

"Yeah, Little Maya is the one that always gets dirty and mistreated and will probably have to retire soon, and Big Pearl is the clean, untainted one I hope will never fall under the influence of the older suit." Phoenix said, having a hard time keeping a straight face.

As expected, this resulted in a cheek puff. "That's not funny Nick!" she said as she obviously tried suppressing a smile. "I'm going to ruin your spikes now!"

"Nononono! I let you off the hook yesterday because I was tired and it was late, if you touch my spikes you'll suffer my wrath!" Phoenix threatened as Maya progressively got closer with a predatory grin on her face. Phoenix instinctively backed into a wall.

She stopped once she was only a few inches away from him, staring him dead in the eyes only to then back off, smirking victoriously. "You got lucky this time, Nick. Now come on, or have you forgotten the reason why we're here?"

Phoenix let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah yeah, right behind you, boss."

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Maya laughed.

They walked towards the three biggest buildings on the schoolyard. The grounds were beautiful, with a moderate amount of trees and flowers close to the walkway which split up into three different paths once it reached the apparently non-functioning fountain which was located in the middle of the university. The three different walkways each led to a separate main building. To the left was a slightly more colorful, esthetic variant of the center edifice, which had a much more proper, traditional look to it, with the name 'Freshwind University' on a black plate written fancily in gold. To the right was the smaller building, but right next to it was an athletics arena.

The beautiful environment just made the crime scene stick out even more. A few policemen were running around, and the corpse, lying just in front of the center building under a tree, was surrounded by the traditional 'Police Investigation – Keep out' tape.

Phoenix and Maya approached the crime scene and tried getting the attention of a police officer. After a few waves, a middle-aged policewoman decided to check out what they wanted.

"Can I help you two?" She asked.

"Yes you can. My name is Phoenix Wright, attorney at law. This here is Maya Fey, my assistant. We'll be the ones defending Mr. Hunter, the suspect of this case. I'd appreciate it if you'd let us have a look around – If you need further proof I have my badge here and a note of permission from Detective Gumshoe." Phoenix said, trying to sound as official as he could.

The woman just shrugged, apparently choosing to believe Phoenix's word rather than reading his note and checking out his badge (why did no one ever want to see his badge?). "Sure, go on ahead; this case is probably over soon anyway. I don't understand why we're still here." she paused for a yawn. "Still, better safe than sorry I guess. The ones who were at the school yesterday are either in the main building here, just in front of us, or in that colorful castle to the left. We asked them to return after getting a few hours of sleep. Just keep your investigation short, we'll probably move the body soon, can't stay here forever…although I guess it can if no one wants to give it a hand." She let out a tired laugh at her own macabre joke.

(Why does everyone in the police force laugh at their own jokes?) "Noted, thank you so much, officer."

The policewoman just gave them another shrug and walked away, going back to whatever it was she was doing before the interruption.

Sarah Trueman's body lay only a few yards away from them. Her eyes were thankfully closed, but her skin was incredibly pale. Her face was bruised, but her blonde hair was surprisingly well kept.

"Correct me if I'm wrong here, but wouldn't a 'struggle' mess up someone's hair? Her hair looks perfect." Phoenix whispered to Maya.

"You're right…But it was raining last night, wouldn't her hair have been wet?" Maya thought out loud.

"Not necessarily – look, there's an umbrella with a number tag next to it over there and I doubt it belongs to the police, and she's lying right under a tree…It's not that far a stretch to assume she would have kept her hair dry…" Phoenix assumed as he looked around, trying to get a mental picture of the crime scene etched into his mind.

"But…what does that mean? Are you saying you don't think a fight took place between the victim and the killer?" Maya asked.

"I'm not sure what I think at the moment." Phoenix admitted. "But it's definitely worth keeping in mind. Could you take out the camera please? This might come in handy in court."

Maya brought out her tiny camera and quickly took a picture; made sure the photo would be good enough for court and put the camera back in one of her oversized pockets. "Still, this won't help much. If we assume they're misinformed about a fight taking place between Ms. Trueman and the killer, they're still going to say Mr. Hunter shot her and that there not being a fight doesn't change anything."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now we need all the pieces of the puzzle we can get – the next logical question would of course be where the bruises come from." Phoenix said as he looked back at the victim, trying to find more clues to go on.

"It doesn't look like she fell down on her face. Could something have fallen down on her? Or did she have a fight before going here?"

"It would probably be the latter." Phoenix guessed. "If a thick branch or something fell on her face it would definitely have left some sort of sign on her face. I guess we won't know until they give us an autopsy report."

"I suppose so. I get the feeling the prosecution already has a pile of evidence to use against us though." Maya said disheartened. "We'd better strike gold with the teachers now, especially with that Principal Freeman."

"Agreed. It's high time we met the witness, wouldn't you agree? And if he's not in the fancy middle building I'm taking you out for dinner tonight." Phoenix said, trying to lift Maya's mood a bit as they started walking towards the main building.

"Oh, Mr. Wright, combining business and pleasure? How very dangerous!" Maya said in an overly dramatic voice.

"Yupp, I'm pretty much wildness incarnate." He joked as they got inside. They asked a nearby policeman if they could point them in the direction of the Principal's office. The man complied – first floor, first door to the right. Surprisingly practical, surely there had to be a twist somewhere.

"Well that was surprisingly practical, there has to be a twist here somewhere." Maya said as Phoenix knocked on the principal's door.

"Would you at least knock the next time you enter my mind?" Phoenix muttered as they heard someone approaching the door. It opened, and before them stood a large African-American man in chinos, a fashionable tweed jacket and shades. The man was most likely somewhere in his late fifties and very fit for his age. He didn't have a single strand of hair on his head, but he sported a very impressive black beard not unlike the Judge's.

"Ah, Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey I presume!" His dark voice boomed as he enthusiastically shook their hands. "A pleasure to meet you! The name's David Freeman, although you probably knew that already. After all I kept hearing about a certain nigh-legendary duo which would solve this case in a manner of minutes, so I guess you already know about how I witnessed the murder!"

Before they had a chance to answer him he gestured for them to follow him into his office, which consisted of a single room that by itself was far larger than anything Phoenix could ever hope to afford. There were two beautiful, abstract paintings on the wall, some exotic-looking plants by the windows and a mahogany desk at the far end of a room.

Yes, definitely out of Phoenix's price range. For all eternity.

"Please, please, sit down! And I'm sorry about this office! It's far too big for me! I've only been the principal for a few years you see – I'm thinking about putting at least half of the room to some actual good use for the students instead. You see, this school is from a time where principals were considered better than the teachers who were better than the students, if you catch my drift!" he said and gave them both a wink. "Status, status and status. Sigh…such vague, worthless values have only slowed the human race down…"

"Is my envy really that obvious?" Phoenix joked as he sat down next to the beautiful desk. "I and my assistant here could never afford something like this, Mr. Freeman. Our tiny office is sort of also…well…our home. And not in a figurative way." He added sheepishly.

David Freeman chuckled. "Well now, you're never really late for work then are you? A home is what you make out of it, son! Size doesn't matter. And don't laugh; I have to deal with student humor all day long! I love the little rascals, but their sense of humor is usually something an old geezer like me can't comprehend."

(He's starting to sound more and more like the Judge…) "Noted, your ho…I mean Mr. Freeman. Now, about the murder…"

"Ah yes." The principal said, looking visibly saddened. "I'm used to dealing with students who can't get along and pupils who just don't seem motivated. You know, what one would expect a principal to do. I'm not sure how to react to this, but I can't help but feel like it was my fault…"

"Your fault, Mr. Freeman?" Maya asked as she pulled out her notebook.

"I'm the principal! And one of my students was murdered just outside my office and another one is the suspect. They were my responsibility and I let them down…" David said as he carefully removed the sunglasses and scratched his eyes. He looked considerably older when he wasn't smiling.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Freeman…" Maya comforted.

"Don't you worry, Miss, I'll do my best to help you to the best of my ability. It's my responsibility after all." He said. He put on the sunglasses again. "Ah, so sorry about having to wear these old things, but I'm afraid I'm suffering from mild photophobia."

"Er, Nick?" Maya asked, looking a bit lost.

"Intolerance to light, if I'm not mistaken." Phoenix said.

"Bingo, son. For the sake of simplicity I never take these off unless I have to take a shower or sleep. I wouldn't want you to think I'm making any sort of fashion statement here!" He explained as he absent-mindedly played a little with his beard.

"It's not a problem, sir." Phoenix began. "But I feel like I must ask; why would anyone be on the university at 02.30? It's the first time I hear about people spending the night at a school."

"Oh, son it's nothing strange at all. We've always kept our doors open for the students here, regardless of time of day. I guess you could call it a sort of tradition…if you want work done or if you have forgotten something or whatever the reason, you can enter the building. I was here working hard on our teachers' schedules for the fall. I tell you it's quite the puzzle." David explained as he stood up and grabbed a cup that said "#1 Principal".

Maya wrote down the details while David went to an office coffee machine. "I've got tea, hot chocolate and coffee right here. Would you care for anything?"

"I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea!" Maya said happily. "Thank you!"

The older man gave her a warm smile. "My pleasure, Miss. How about you, son?"

"Thank you, I'm good." Phoenix said as he gave his stomach a small slap for emphasis. "So who else was here on the night of the crime?"

David's coffee was ready and he prepared a cup of tea for Maya. "Well let's see now…There was Jorge Hernandez, the drama teacher, Karen Smith the biology and music teacher, Sandra Gardner, the editor of the school press and myself of course. Oh, and Derek Hunter I suppose, but I hardly need to remind you of that." He listed as he returned to the desk with the beverages. He also opened a drawer and pulled out a packet of oddly colorful cookies. "Please help me with these, I don't know why I buy so much crap but I can't stop myself."

Maya looked positively radiant as she helped herself to a few pink and green cookies. Phoenix dreaded the day Maya would actually have to go to the dentist.

"Music and biology? That's an interesting combination!" Maya said once she had finished her first cookie, which Phoenix estimated took about three seconds. Tops.

"Oh Karen is both talented and incredibly intelligent. She must be taking Sarah's death particularly hard, being her mentor and all. I believe the two were working on a little project together, but you'd have to talk to her about that." David said as he checked his beard for cookie crumbs.

"We'll have to talk to all of them I reckon." Phoenix thought out loud. "Now, Mr. Freeman, I know this is hard for you but I need you to tell me what you saw this night."

David took a sip of his coffee and appeared to be deep in thought. "Well it happened at around 02.30. I stood up and stretched my shoulders a bit, you know how we old folks are I'm sure. And that's when I saw the man in a black longcoat and hat. Now of course I didn't think this was anything peculiar – Derek Hunter dresses like this a lot, being such a big fan of detective fiction as he is. But then I heard a female voice yell something, and although it was hard hearing what she shouted, I believe it was along the lines of 'I'm here now you creep!".

"So the man in the longcoat appeared to be waiting for her, then?" Maya asked without looking up, writing all the relevant information David shared.

"Oh it certainly looked that way. Right after her shout, I heard a gunshot and saw the woman fall down. Of course I didn't know it was Sarah at the time, she was out of sight and further away than Derek…Oh, right, I understand if you want me to refer to him as something else." David added sheepishly.

"That…would be appreciated." Phoenix admitted.

David winked. "Gotcha, as you young people say."

(This is like the Judge's long lost brother…)

"Anyway…" He continued. "The murderer then appeared to flee the scene of the crime, disappearing from my line of sight, but then he comes back and runs into the school."

"Derek mentioned sleeping out in the school corridor." Phoenix said. "But why would the murderer go into the school? To find another way to flee from the crime scene maybe?"

"That's certainly possible." David agreed. "We have fire exits located on all levels on both the west wing and the east wing. You don't think the murderer saw someone approaching the school, do you?"

"That makes sense." Maya chipped in. "They wouldn't want to be caught in the act after all, and the main building would make for a good hiding place."

They sat in silence for a moment, pondering on the possible explanations, before the single most crucial question crossed Phoenix's mind.

"Did you actually see Derek's face?" He asked uncertainly, dreading the answer.

The principal took a deep breath. "No." He said after a few seconds. "No, I did not. But Derek usually wears a black coat along with a hat, and he was found in the school corridor in the same attire. I'm sorry, my friends, but I just can't see how anyone else could have done it."

Phoenix nodded slowly. "It doesn't look good for him right now, that's true. But I will get to the bottom of this – I won't rest until every stone has been turned! Trust me on that, Mr. Freeman!"

The principal chuckled. "Ah, to be young and passionate again! Okay, so I don't really miss being passionate and headstrong. I like being mellow…and I get passionate when it comes to astronomy, cooking and tax raises, so I guess that will have to do."

Phoenix stood up and Maya soon followed suit. "Thank you so much for your time, you've been a tremendous help, sir." Phoenix said as he stretched out his hand. "Also, could you point us in the direction of Karen Smith and Jorge Hernandez?"

"I should be the one thanking you! You're here to help my school after all. If there's anything I can do to help, just give me a call – Take my card." He said as he shook the attorney's hand. "I last saw Karen and Jorge in the lab on the third floor. Hernandez is probably trying to comfort her. I will be seeing you both in court tomorrow."

And with that Phoenix and Maya left his office with a few more pieces of the puzzle.

"I love that guy!" Maya suddenly burst out. "Seriously, his name should be Professor Badass! He's nice, helpful, caring and cool! He's sort of like you except the cool part!"

"I'm cool! Just look at my hair!" Phoenix protested

"It would've been cooler if that was your natural look, but I don't think that's physically possible." Maya teased as they walked towards the stairs.

Phoenix sighed. "Are you going to make fun of my hair until I get a British wig?"

"Yupp yupp!" Maya said cheerfully.

(Great.)

As they reached the third floor, they immediately heard a manly voice speaking with a mild accent coming from a nearby room, presumably the lab.

"And what were you supposed to have done? Stalked her that entire night? It's not your fault she died!"

"Hmpf. I just don't understand why he would kill her…she got along with everyone…" said a female voice.

The door to the lab was open, so Phoenix and Maya entered the room and knocked on the door frame to get their attention. They almost looked shocked as they heard the sound.

The middle-aged woman, who had shoulder long whitish hair which stood in stark contrast to her dark skin, was the first to speak. "Ah, more questions for us then I presume. Wonderful." She said in a monotone voice as she looked back down in a book she had been reading. "Karen Smith, biology and music teacher, 50 years old, was at the cafeteria at the time of the murder with Hernandez, didn't see or hear anything."

Phoenix was slightly taken aback by her direct approach. If only people could share information this quickly his job would've been a lot easier. Granted, he couldn't say he cared for her tone.

A very handsome, younger man with short black hair was sitting on the table to the opposite side of her, looked a bit shocked as well. "Well…" He began. "She's not wrong, but that's no reason to be so rude is it? Jorge Hernandez, a pleasure to meet you." He walked towards them and stretched out his hand.

"Phoenix Wright, attorney at law. This is Maya Fey, my assistant." He said, wondering how many times he had repeated the same line today.

"Figures." Jorge replied with a smirk. "We've been hearing a lot about you, Mr. Wright. Unfortunately I don't know exactly how we can help – she's telling the truth, we were at the cafeteria at the time of the murder, in the western building – you know, where the students study aesthetic subjects. "

"Anything you can tell us at this point would be great." Maya said, holding her hands together in front of her chest expectantly. "Like what you know about Mr. Hunter and Ms. Trueman."

Karen loudly flipped to the next page of her book. "Sarah was a brilliant mind, we were working together on a song called 'Elegy of Sorrow' – slightly redundant name if you consider the meaning of the word elegy but we decided it was catchy enough. It was supposed to channel the sorrow and grief we feel on the inside and help bring it to the surface so we may deal with it better. Now our project will remain dead forever." She loudly flipped another page, which caused Phoenix to wonder if she actually could read and speak that quickly at the same time, or if it was just something she did to feign nonchalance.

"Other than that I don't have much to say. She got along with almost everyone, even though the occasional lesser minds would comment about her, and I quote, 'highly smackable ass'." She continued, her dry, monotone voice making the last statement seem even more out of place than it should. "Was that all?"

"R…Right" Phoenix stuttered. "Thank you for that, Ms. Smith." (Boy I'm starting to miss Professor Badass…)

"Come on, Karen, you're making our guests here feel uneasy!" Jorge said as he grabbed her shoulders and playfully shook her a little.

"I'm sure they can handle it. If you consider what they're dealing with a little bluntness is probably the least of their worries. Besides, I told them everything I know." She replied, apparently not cheered up by her colleague's friendly shaking.

Jorge shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. "Heh, well you can't argue with her. Lord knows how many times I've tried and failed. I guess I should tell you about Derek then…Er. I know nothing – the guy is not always in class, he doesn't stick out a lot, and it seems like whenever he opens his mouth someone gets angry. Sorry, I can't tell you anything about him you probably haven't figured out already. He likes crime fiction and studies 'Modern Acting and Performing'. And since I'm a teacher, I can't call him a douchebag, so I won't."

Maya hadn't even bothered picking up her notebook. So far they had learned nothing of value here, aside from confirmation that Derek was indeed a douchebag even in school. A silence fell upon the lab for a moment, filled only by the occasional sound of a pen meeting paper as Karen took a few notes.

"Alrighty then." Phoenix began awkwardly. "Before we leave, do you mind if we ask what you were doing here at the night of the murder?"

"I was correcting tests." Came Karen's immediate reply. "It may be summer, Mr. Wright, but with summer courses and kids failing exams I still have duties here. I was correcting biology tests from yesterday and was hoping to get them done by today. Needless to say, I was interrupted and as such still have plenty of work ahead of me."

Jorge's explanation was easier. "I was invited to the student party at the bar not far from here. I got a bit carried away and couldn't drive home, so I decided to crash here – kind of wish I had just taken a cab now."

"It wouldn't happen to be the same party Mr. Hunter went to, would it?" Maya asked, hoping to find Derek an alibi.

"It was. I believe I saw him once or twice, but my memory's really foggy – I'm still a bit hung-over you know" he admitted with an embarrassed laugh. "You've got to understand, I don't particularly enjoy his company when he's school, so I saw no reason to try and talk to him at the party."

"Oh." Maya said, disappointed. "Well then…We'll be leaving now, then. Do you know where we can find a certain Sandra Gardner?"

"Yeah, she was supposed to stay in the main building with the rest of us until the police were done, but she snuck away to the western building, saying something about finding a revolutionary story in the drama room – probably trying to find some dirt on Derek for the school paper." Jorge explained as he once again sat down on a table across Karen. "Best of luck to you! Sorry we couldn't be of much help, you know?"

Phoenix and Maya waved goodbye to the two teachers and closed the door behind them, feeling a bit defeated by not having obtained any new, valuable information.

"That woman gave me the creeps!" Maya whispered to Phoenix as they walked towards the aesthetics building. "I get that she's sad but did she have to act so indifferent towards us? At least Professor Badass helped us speculate and was open about his feelings!"

"People deal with sorrow in a lot of different ways." Phoenix said sagely. "We can only help her by finding the true killer. She won't be at peace until then."

"Wow, Nick! You're pretty wise sometimes, although I guess that's expected from an old man such as yourself." Maya replied cheerfully.

"You're even worse with the insults than usual as of late, is something the matter or are you just looking for trouble?" Phoenix asked he gave Maya a pinch in the neck.

"AH! Nick! That hurt!" Maya burst out, puffing up her cheeks.

"So did your insults!" Phoenix said as he did his best to mimic Maya's surprisingly effective puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, don't look at me like that! You almost make me feel bad for making fun of you!" She said in a sweet voice as she stroked Phoenix's left cheek. She had surprisingly soft hands for someone who always had to check whether or not a cactus was sharp.

(Holy crap I should do this more often!)

They got out of the main edifice and entered the western building to find Sandra Gardner. Neither of them knew why, considering that the only confirmed eye witness was David Freeman. However, given how little evidence they had on their side, it couldn't hurt to see what she knew. If anything Sandra Gardner would be able to tell them a little bit more about both the victim and their client.

As soon as they got into the western building they could see a huge stage behind many rows of seats - and an overweight woman with red hair walking around, muttering about finding the 'perfect angle'.

"Ms. Gardner I presume?" Phoenix Wright said, trying to get her attention as she slowly paced back and forth.

"Gah!" The woman shouted. "By all that is holy don't scare me like that! You might give a woman a heart attack someday!"

(I think the only one getting a heart attack here is Maya if she keeps wolfing down fast food the way she does…) "I apologize, however I really must ask you a couple of questions about the murder and…"

"Nope." She said bluntly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Phoenix asked, not liking where this was going one bit.

"Sorry about that, but if I talk, who knows what juicy secrets may be leaked to the public? I know my rights; I don't actually have to talk! If you want the information I possess then I suggest you pick up the next copy of the Freshwind Press!" She explained cheerfully as she finally found a position worth photographing from.

"Are you serious right now?!" Maya asked, shocked that someone would want to hinder a murder investigation for the sake of a school paper.

"I'm afraid so! This is too good an opportunity to pass up, you see! That bitch is dead and I've got the scoop of my life! It's like a dream come true!" She almost sang as she looked at her new pictures in satisfaction.

"Nick, I've officially lost all faith in humanity." Maya said, looking deadly serious.

"We'll get you burgers after this, alright?" Phoenix comforted as he gave her a quick hug.

"And my faith is restored! Still, she really rubs me the wrong way!" She said as she let go of Phoenix, not afraid of letting Sandra hear her.

"You do what you have to do in order to get ahead!" Sandra explained as she prepared to leave the building. "And I didn't like Sarah, I never did. I'm not doing anything wrong, really."

"You're hindering a murder investigation and you know it." Phoenix lectured as he moved towards the stage.

Sandra shrugged. "I'm just looking after myself." She said, although she didn't sound as confident as before. And with that she left the duo, and all of her knowledge that could have helped them disappeared with her.

(What a fat motherfu…)

"Hey Nick, you should probably come and see this!" Maya suddenly said from behind the curtains.

(When did she get there?) "Coming!" He shouted and started running, excited at the thought of actually finding something that could help them tomorrow.

Behind the curtains was where they appeared to temporarily be keeping their props. There were many interesting objects lying scattered everywhere: swords, rings, statues, piles upon piles of extravagant clothes. Sure, it was all made out of cheap materials but while Phoenix wasn't an expert on the subject, he'd say most of the props looked impressive.

"This is amazing…" Phoenix said as he picked up a plastic sword and ran his finger along the edges.

"This isn't a very big university but they must have a lot of money! Just look at all this! The elementary school in Kurain could hardly afford decent food…Bleh, just thinking about it makes me nauseous!" Maya said as she put on a pirate hat.

"Can't have been cheap having you around either. It doesn't surprise me they could hardly pay for food…I can hardly pay for your food!" Phoenix teased as he stabbed Maya lightly in the stomach with the plastic sword.

"Hey no fair you've got a weapon!" She said surprised as she looked around for something she could use. Her eyes finally landed on a wooden cane which she picked up and held as if it were a sword. "Prepare to get sunk, matey!"

"Captain Fey, don't you know justice always prevails?" Phoenix said in his best attempt at sounding like a noble hero. Damn, maybe he should have watched some Steel Samurai after all. At least it would have given him some idea of what he would say after he had beaten Maya in an epic duel to the death…so to speak.

Maya charged him, laughter and the sound of plastic meeting wood echoed across the empty hall as they dueled each other to the best of their abilities. Maya managed to hit Phoenix on the left thigh while he managed to stab her right shoulder.

"It would seem we are evenly matched!" Maya half-shouted in a dramatic fashion, having one eye closed presumably to look more pirate like. "But you can't beat the Queen of the Seven Seas! Not now, not ever!"

"I admit you're good, Miss Queen, but not good enough to take me down! Have at thee!" Phoenix countered, his breath already a bit shallow. When he wasn't busy playing with his assistant or defending the innocent, he'd probably have to start running or something.

He was quickly brought back from his thoughts when Maya tackled him into a pile of clothes. She lay on top of him, pinning his arms down to keep him from moving. Her breathing was also a bit shallow, but he would probably do best not to point that out. Phoenix suddenly realized he was in a rather uncomfortable and unfavorable position as his pretty little assistant refused to move.

"What was that about justice, huh?!" Maya said smugly. She never was a very good winner. "Oh my, what a peculiar situation you are in now, Master Wright. How do you want to buy your freedom?"

"My what now?" Phoenix asked, confused and increasingly embarrassed by his current position as Maya's face was mere inches away from his and was scanning him for any signs of weakness.

"Your freedom, Nick! I say, for a hero you're not very courageous in the face of defeat!" Maya told him. "Now let's see…you're already taking me out for burgers, so what more could I want?"

"Oh you're being serious!" Phoenix gasped, trying harder to get free.

"Of course I am! This is a golden opportunity after all! But I'm in a generous mood today, so I think I'll settle for two extra-large pizzas and a crappy movie of my choosing for tonight!" She said as she appeared to be deep in thought. Where the hell did this girl's strength come from?!

"Fine, fine whatever! We still have a murder case to solve, remember?" Phoenix said as Maya finally let him go, apparently satisfied with ruining his finances even further.

She lay down beside him and sighed contently. "You know, this is shaping up to be a pretty good day! I look forward to our date tonight!" Her only response was a whimper.

Then, suddenly, something caught Phoenix's attention. Several mannequins, six to be precise, were all lined up properly, sporting different sets of clothes. All of them except one. He got up and walked towards the lifeless dolls. One of the mannequins wore a well-made replica of a police uniform, another one wore ragged clothing – if Phoenix didn't know better, the mannequins wore clothes one would expect to find in a crime fiction story. But why was a set of clothes missing?

That's when he saw a brown longcoat and a brown hat lying hastily folded on the top of a pile of props.

"Maya…I think I found something." Phoenix said slowly.

She got up and inspected the mannequins, her eyes widening as she was came to the same conclusions as her partner. "No way…"

"Isn't this exactly what Professor Badass said the murderer was wearing? Unless someone for unknown reasons stripped him and put his clothes here…" He began.

"…Then this is an almost perfect copy of what he was reportedly wearing that night…" She finished. She pulled out her camera and took a picture of both the mannequins and the coat lying on the pile of props. "Nick, this is amazing! While it doesn't prove he didn't do it, we can at least prove the possibility of someone dressing up just like him!"

"I know, and the fact that it's just thrown on the ground near the mannequins suggests it has been used recently." He added. "It's a long shot, but this may prove to be critical evidence! Could you send Gumshoe a text message and ask him to bring Mr. Hunter's clothes tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir!" She said with a salute as she pulled out her cellphone out of one of her oversized pockets and started typing.

(Note to self: get pockets like that; she can fit everything in those!) Phoenix thought. He moved towards the coat carefully, as if he half expected it to lash out against him. The coat looked good, but although Phoenix wasn't an expert on this sort of thing, he could tell the material felt coarse and cheap, suggesting it was props and not a 'real' jacket. Then, like the curious fellow he was, he started searching the pockets. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he thought he could feel a piece of paper in the breast pocket. He pulled it out and was shocked at what he saw.

"Schoolyard at midnight" was written on the ragged note. Phoenix read it over and over in an attempt at making it all fit, until he noticed a small stain of red on the edge of the piece of paper.

"Maya! I've found something! Come have a look at this!" He burst out while practically shoving the note in her face.

"Ah! Hey back off! I just finished sending Gumshoe that text and now you're acting like a crazy person!" She began before she snatched the note and read it. "Oh my! What is this?!"

"I found it in the breast pocket of the coat! There looks like there's some blood on the edge of the note too." Phoenix explained, arms flailing.

"This is the coat that keeps on giving! We have to figure out who wrote the note and whose blood it is!"

"I've got a really bad feeling someone's trying to pin Ms. Trueman's death on our client…"

"Well, duh, Nick!"

"Shut up."

Phoenix looked through the rest of the pockets while Maya searched for anything else that seemed out of place, but they ultimately found nothing. However, this did nothing to lower their spirits – they both agreed they had struck gold and found far more than they had expected. The duo decided it was time to leave the school behind and pursue the other leads they had.

It was still hot outside, but considerably windier and a few clouds now dotted the summer sky. The policemen were all gone now, and so was the body, most likely on its way to get an autopsy. Phoenix did not know how much time they had spent at the university, but he realized they did not have as much time as he had hoped. They still needed to analyze the blood and writing on the note, and make sure Derek's gun was at home.

"I think we have to split up." He said, realizing too late how awkward it sounded.

"I knew you liked that floozy who keeps borrowing a cup of sugar from us every sunday! I should have known that only happens in movies! Oh Maya you fool!" She teased, pretending to sound devastated.

"I…what? I mean, argh!" Phoenix eloquently flustered. "Look, first of all, stellar acting – you should try Hollywood. Secondly, we have to talk to both Mr. Hunter's mother and getting that note analyzed. It's just more practical if we split up and meet up back home later and tell each other what we've found, wouldn't you agree?"

"Sure, that way we'll have time to both go over what we've found tonight AND eat the extra-large pizzas you promised." She agreed. "Give me the note, Gumshoe's probably awake now and susceptible to some puppy dog eyes – I'll get him to take that note to the crime lab."

"Alright, then I'll go and have a word with Mrs. Hunter, although I must admit I have a very bad feeling about this…" Phoenix said.

"Bah, you worry too much! We always manage to turn things around when things go south, no matter how crazy the crime. It wouldn't matter if Ms. Trueman was shot by a professional sniper from a hot air balloon in her home and then dragged to the school, we'd still be able to get to the bottom of this!" Maya pep talked once again. She sure knew how to get fired up.

Phoenix laughed and shook his head. "Every time I'm down you cheer me up somehow. Thanks."

"That's what I do!" Maya replied proudly.

For once, they walked in silence as they got further and further away from the crime scene, both focused on their respective tasks ahead of them. Phoenix had not noticed how isolated the university really was; it must take at least 10-15 minutes from there to the rest of town.

They eventually came back to the sound of cars, busy people and a few teenagers who thought playing loud music out of their cellphones was an okay thing to do in public. Phoenix took out his cellphone and called for a taxi – Tempest Street was quite far away, after all, and he certainly didn't feel like taking the bike there.

"Well then, the cab should be here in a minute. You should probably get going and get that note analyzed. It's our greatest weapon right now." Phoenix instructed as he sat down on a public bench.

Maya sat down beside him. "You make it sound so serious, Nick! It's not a war! I mean, the Steel Samurai…That's some serious stuff right there."

"Maya, I'm not watching that show! I'm an attorney…and an adult." Phoenix teased.

"Hey! Just what is that supposed to mean!?"

"Well, you know, that is to say…Oh! Here's my cab! Take care now, see you at home!" He said, running as fast as he could and more or less jumped into the car to avoid the fury of his enraged assistant.  
"Nick you coward! Fine! You better bring back those two pizzas or I'm giving you another lesson in eating humble pie!" She shouted after him as the car drove away with Phoenix's hand making a thumbs up through the car window.

**…**

AN: Well this turned out to be quite the long chapter. As a perfectionist I must admit that I feel that my descriptions are a bit lacking; as if I can't properly express what I see in my head. Oh well.

Tell me what you think about the chapter and how I may improve! I'd also love to hear about your predictions and what you think about the case and the characters! Much love to all of you!


	4. Pizzas and Surprises

Warning: lots of coarse language in this chapter.

**…**

Phoenix entered his tiny home and office carrying two giant pizza boxes, one huge bottle of soda and a sappy romantic comedy Maya had ordered him to rent. His mind was exhausted from mentally going through his evidence and trying to piece together the truth behind the murder, but he felt almost serene when he entered his office. Despite the spacious difficulties, the slightly too high rent, an assistant with four stomachs and furniture in dire need of either repair or replacement, it was home. As David Freeman had put it: home is what you make out of it, son. This was his sanctuary, and he loved it even in spite of its obvious flaws. To some extent it was almost like an endearing personality trait.

"Finally!" He heard coming from the living room. "I've been waiting for almost an hour! I thought you had fled the country just to avoid paying for this and eating your own humiliation!"

Maya power walked towards him and violently 'liberated' the pizza boxes from him, dumped them on the small table in front of the couch and hurried to the kitchen in the search of a knife and some glasses.

He sighed good-naturedly. "I'm pretty sure that would have been more expensive, and you only beat me in our little fight because I was distracted by my own thoughts."

"And that was your mistake and you have now paid for it! No one can afford to be distracted when fighting against the Queen of the Seven Seas!" Maya explained as she returned to the couch with the now-official Wright & Co Law Office's pizza knife.

Phoenix couldn't help but to laugh at her silliness. "Fair enough I guess. I promise I'll look ashamed and plagued by my poor performance while eating this, alright?"

"You better!" She agreed happily. "Now sit down, I'm hungry!"

(Well there's a shocker…) "Alright, just let me change into something a bit more comfortable. Why don't you start cutting the pizza?"

"Sure, let's see what we…GAWH!" She burst out, her voice filled with sheer terror.

"What?! Are you okay, what happened?!" Phoenix yelled as he ran towards her.

"Nick! You ordered a pineapple, curry and banana pizza?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She demanded, looking upset.

"…That's why you yelled?! You scared the living bejesus out of me for my choice of pizza topping?!" He countered, putting a hand on his chest in a futile attempt at slowing down his racing heart.

"You're an attorney! This should be against the law somehow! I'm not touching this!" She stated, closing the box and shoving it away from her to prove her point.

"It's nothing wrong with going a little Hawaiian!"

"How is curry Hawaiian?!"

"You know where curry comes from but you didn't know they speak English in England?!"

"Hey, that's completely unrelated! Besides, Nick, I'm just worried about your taste buds; this can't be good for you." She explained, trying very hard to steer the conversation away from difficult topics such as geography and linguistics.

"…Maya, you ordered extra pepperoni, extra anchovies, extra pepper, extra cheese, shrimps, kebab meat and some kind of sauce I've never even heard of." Phoenix listed as he gave her a blank stare, waiting for her to realize his point.

"…Yes?"

"Oh for the love of…You must be part Eskimo if you can handle this much on an extra-large pizza. They can burn fat while sitting down, and so can you apparently." Phoenix said as he walked towards his room in order to change into his sweat pants and a sleeveless shirt.

"Are you jealous of my awesome metabolism? Don't worry; I get that all the time. Sis would always say something about fat going straight to her thighs." Maya explained proudly.

(Thighs…Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Mia.) "You don't say…"

"What's that tone I hear?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. You must be imagining things." He quickly excused as he returned to the living room. "Are you sure about this movie? It looks like it's of…questionable quality."

"Pearly loved it apparently, said I just had to see it." Maya said as she started devouring her pizza.

Phoenix hesitated for a bit before putting in the movie. "You…took film advice from Pearls? A romantic comedy, to boot?"

"Oh Nick, if you think kisses will give you cooties then feel free to avert your eyes." She teased, laughing a bit at the mental image of a grown man being embarrassed by kisses.

"Knowing Pearls the main characters are probably called Felix and Maria…" Phoenix thought out loud.

"Hey I wouldn't mind that actually! We could see who of our fictional selves could come up with the lamest compliment!" She said excitedly, picking up a slice of pizza and examining it carefully for whatever reason before she wolfed it down.

"And knowing my luck, 'I' would say something horrible, your fictional self would get sad and the real Pearls would slap me. I'd probably also be an awful kisser." Phoenix said as he put in the movie and sat down next to Maya and started cutting up his delicious Hawaiian pizza.

"Well just so you know, I'll never kiss you if you eat that pizza." Maya warned him and gave him a wink and a finger wag.

(Ouch…) "Your loss, I've heard I'm a fantastic kisser." He said as he took a bite and chewed loudly, leaning closer to Maya so she could smell his curry-pineapple-banana breath.

"Ew! Get away from me!" She screamed as she took the nearby pillow and shoved it in his face.

Phoenix only response was a self-satisfied laughter.

**…**

The movie turned out to be incredibly sappy, mediocrely performed and filled to the brim with cheesy romantic speeches, pick-up lines and compliments that would never work in real life. Phoenix could also have sworn he saw Larry in the background at some point, but decided to blame what he hoped was an optical illusion on working too hard. However, the duo had had fun; shouting to the screen, arguing about whether or not a certain compliment would ever work and if airports really are all that romantic.

"Look, I'm just saying no one actually blushes in real life. Why is that always such a big deal in comics, books and movies anyway? Can't they think of some other way to express emotion?" Maya asked. She was lying down on the sofa with her legs in Phoenix's lap. He had previously denied her a foot massage.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm fairly sure I blush whenever the Judge tells me to present decisive evidence and I sort of temporarily doubt whether or not I actually have all the pieces of the puzzle." Phoenix explained in half a whisper, head leaning backwards.

"The great Phoenix Wright, attracted to the Judge and doubting himself? That's a scoop right there." Maya teased, although it lacked her usual vigor. It had been a long day, after all.

"Heh, I guess so." He shrugged.

They were both silent for a while, lying too comfortably to get ready for the bed. Phoenix considered eating the last slice of the pizza, but he couldn't muster up the energy to move at the moment. Maya's box didn't even show any trace of crumbs; she'd make a formidable assassin look like a newbie at getting rid of evidence.

"I bet I could make you blush, too." Maya said suddenly. "Can't be too hard if the Judge pulls it off."

"Are you going to use your so-called womanly charms on me? I don't feel the least bit threatened." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I have my ways, just you wait." She countered with a grin.

"Fine, but if I make you blush first then you have to buy ME food for a week." Phoenix said confidently.

"And if I win I get to wear one of your suits to court for the rest of this trial." Maya said.

"Sure, but they're most likely a wee bit too big for you." Phoenix warned, still eyeing that last pizza slice.

"Let me worry about that! Alright, let's start this little competition!" Maya announced cheerfully, some of her energy returning.

"Ladies first." Phoenix said calmly.

"Hm...I don't know." Maya muttered. "There's not a whole lot to go on."

Phoenix just laughed. "You're not winning the competition that way, try harder."

"Well, you have beautiful eyes." She said after some (apparently) much-needed thought.

"Thanks. You've got a great ass." He said bluntly.

"What?!" Maya practically flew out of the sofa, blushing profusely. "You can't say that! That's cheating! I wasn't prepared!"

Phoenix grinned. "I think I'll hit the hay now. Looking forward to the free grub next week though, that was very generous of you!" He said as he stood up, unable to hide the self-satisfaction in his voice.

And with that he walked towards the bathroom, leaving his assistant red in the face and absent-mindedly rubbing her behind.

…

Phoenix woke up at 08.00 A.M sharp feeling fresh as a daisy. He jumped out of bed quickly, stretched and opened a window to let that sweet summer morning air enter the small room. It was noticeably cooler today, with quite a few menacingly-looking grey clouds on the horizon. But he didn't care; he still had a smile on his face as he strutted fabulously into the kitchen in the search of something edible.

He was going to ace the trial today. Of course no man can work wonders on an empty stomach. He opened the fridge and reached for a white carton.

"I'd strongly suggest avoiding the milk; it's been there since before we went to Europe you know. It's more or less as much a member of the family as Charley at this point." Maya said, coming out of her room with a yawn – and her diabetes-inducing pajamas.

Phoenix quickly withdrew his hand from the fridge as if he had been bitten. "Right…do we have anything we can eat in this house?"

Both of their eyes fell on the remaining slice of Phoenix's pizza as it still lay in the box on the couch table, and then they looked at each other.

"You don't even like that pizza…" He said as he cautiously walked towards his precious leftovers, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm not going to court on an empty stomach." She informed him in a low tone as she, too, started walking towards the table.

Then they both started running and tried grabbing the pizza slice. There were some pushing, grabbing and friendly name-calling involved, but Phoenix managed to snatch it before her.

"Yes! I can already tell this is going to be an amazing day!" He exclaimed happily as he went to the microwave in order to heat up his prize.

"Fine, whatever, I didn't want that disgusting pizza anyway!" Maya said with a childish pout.

"This is probably the first time I've heard you not liking food." He said, taking his pizza slice out and started eating it. It tasted like victory.

"It's just that particular combination of flavors on pizza I have a problem with, not the ingredients themselves." She pointed out as she opened a drawer and took out a packet of cookies.

"Fair enough, but I think we should probably start eating a bit healthier – and since you're paying for food this week, I think I'll make that a priority." Phoenix said, putting his small plate in the world's smallest dishwasher.

"You're a sadist! You're a sadist and a meanie!" Maya said, eyes wide as she processed the magnitude of what her partner was saying.

"I know, and I love it. In fact why don't you go and buy some groceries while I take a shower and fix my hair? Then we can go over the details of the case and then head to court." Phoenix suggested.

"You're a slave driver too!" She said with her cheeks inflated. "Fine, I'll do it. But you should know my vengeance will be unparalleled! I WILL get you back for this."

Phoenix gave another one of his self-satisfied laughs. "Duly noted! I guess I'll see you in 52 minutes, then. And don't forget: the greener the better!"

The last thing he heard before closing the bathroom door was a groan.

…

The defendant lobby was empty when they got there some 20 minutes before the trial started. And while this should bother Phoenix, he decided the final check of the evidence they had would be a lot easier with their highly frustrating client absent. The duo sat down in the comfortable leather couch in the corner next to the plant.

"So then, this is what we know…" Phoenix began, speaking very quickly to make sure they'd have time to go through everything. "Sarah Trueman was killed yesterday around 02.30 A.M by someone in a coat and a hat. The murderer then ran towards the victim, only to then enter the main school building. The suspect Derek Hunter was found asleep in the school corridor of the main building. And as we found out yesterday, the weapon is indeed his, and no other fingerprints were found on it. That, along with finding him in his coat and hat, are most likely going to be the prosecution's main arguments. There was also supposedly a struggle between the victim and the murderer, but judging by the state of her hair and clothes, that seems improbable. Although it's not exactly solid evidence."

Maya nodded. "David Freeman, the principal, claims to have seen the entire thing, as well, so they'll probably bring in him first. The others who were at the school that night, Karen Smith, Jorge Hernandez and Sandra Gardner, were of little help. However, we found a coat and a hat that supposedly look like what Mr. Hunter usually wears. We also found a bloodied note with the words "schoolyard at midnight" written on it, which I persuaded Gumshoe to check out for me. The blood belonged to Sarah Trueman, but the handwriting didn't match the suspect's, but it was eerily similar."

It was Phoenix's turn to nod. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the trial ahead. "Yeah you told me that over the phone yesterday. I don't know what to make of it to be honest, except that I'm not even sure we should have access to the crime lab…"

"You need to have a little more faith in your boss's puppy dog eyes, Nick!" She proclaimed proudly, pounding her chest twice.

"Oh I have plenty of faith in them; I've seen their awesome powers firsthand, who knows where I would be without them." He said

Just as Maya was about to thank him for the indirect compliment, the doors to the Defendant Lobby opened, and in came their client Derek Hunter, along with two policemen. Derek wore his coat and hat they'd heard so much about.

"Nick, it looks exactly like the coat we found!" Maya whispered to her partner.

"Yeah it does, which is perfect for us." He whispered back and then turned to his client and lied through his teeth. "Mr. Hunter, a pleasure seeing you again. How are you feeling?"

Derek shrugged. "I don't know man, but I'm dressed for the occasion that's for sure you know I'm sort of like excited but at the same time sort of scared you know what I'm saying by the way is it hot in here?"

(Does this guy have a 'slow down' button?) "Don't you worry about a thing; we'll get you out of this. Now, is there anything you feel you should tell us before we get this show on the road?"

"Nah Wright my man sorry I told you everything already you know besides I heard something about the prosecutor being a rookie so I'm sure things will turn out alright you're like a pro so yeah." Derek babbled.

(He hasn't told us about the gun yet. Could it be that he doesn't know? But why does it feel like he's holding something back?) "Alright then, we'll see you later, Mr. Hunter. Wish us luck!"

"Good luck man you too little lady make sure to get me acquitted today I'm sure my mom's worried so yeah." Derek said as the bailiffs closed the doors behind Phoenix and Maya.

"I had almost forgotten how much that guy bugs me! Nick, next time I order you to find a client I'll like!" Maya said as they walked through the beautiful courthouse corridor.

"Like a generous rich person who flips burgers on his spare time?" Phoenix suggested and gave Maya's left shoulder a goodhearted clap.

"Ooh, I like the way you think!" Maya said, her eyes widening as she went through the possibilities in her head. "He could pay us handsomely AND offer to make us burgers! Nick, you're a genius! Next time we're in dire need of money I order you to see if any of the local burger joints need any legal help!"

(So should I do that when I get home or what…?) Phoenix thought as they reached the doors to courtroom number three. He took a deep breath and looked at Maya. "Here we are, and with 10 minutes to spare – do you get the feeling we're unusually well prepared today or is it just me?"

"Well this is probably the first time we've ever had anything that could be called luck AND a witness that actually wants to help us. We're on a roll!" Maya said with a big smile.

Her smile proved to be highly contagious. "Yeah, you're right. Now if only we press the momentum we'll be home in time for lunch…for which you'll be paying, of course!"

Maya's lips went into full pout mode. "And you wanted us to eat healthy this week. Way to bring a girl down, Nick."

Phoenix responded with what he hoped was a nonchalant shrug, and then turned to the doors. "You ready?"

"Always." She replied confidently, clenching her fists in front of her chest in determination.

Just as Phoenix opened the door he felt someone smack him on the butt. He immediately turned around and saw Maya grinning.

"For luck! Now go get 'em!" She explained.

(Way to start a trial; embarrassed, a hurting behind and an assistant who's giggling like a schoolgirl.) Phoenix thought as they entered the familiar courtroom. The Judge was already seated, engaged in a conversation with someone he didn't recognize. The prosecutor wasn't there, not that he minded considering how used he was to dramatic entrances at this point.

"Ah, Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey!" The Judge's voice boomed. "You're here early and in good spirits I see. I must admit that is a rare occurrence."

"We're on a roll!" Maya explained happily as she took her usual place at Phoenix's right.

The Judge chuckled merrily. "Is that so? Well maybe this will be your first straightforward case, then. And your first case where I get to come home by lunch…"

(I'm pretty sure he is insulting me indirectly…) "I promise no such thing, Your Honor!"

His only response was a sigh.

Then the doors opened again, and in walked one of the most beautiful women Phoenix had ever seen. She was about a head shorter than him, had her dark brown hair in a ponytail which reached her shoulder blades. Her high cheekbones were very noticeable on the skinny face, as were the emerald-colored eyes behind the thickly framed glasses. She also wore a very fancy-looking black suit with a matching skirt which was not all too different from what Mia used to wear in court.

She walked towards Phoenix and Maya with determined steps, her briefcase swinging lightly. Phoenix couldn't help but to swallow, the silence in the courtroom making her entrance all the more dramatic.

Then she tripped right in the middle of the room, her briefcase opening midair and sending its contents flying in every direction.

"Son of a motherless motherfucker's ass!" She screamed, looking furious until she remembered there were people around her. She threw a glance at first the Judge, then the spectators and then finally at the defense duo. She stood up slowly and quickly ran her fingers through her hair. "Um…is there any chance no one heard that?"

One could have heard a needle hit the ground.

"Great…fantastic." She muttered as she bent down to pick up her papers. That was when Phoenix decided it was time to play gentleman.

"Let me help you with that." He offered, picking up a few of what appeared to be her notes.

"Thank you." She whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her. Then she suddenly stretched out her hand. "Ah! Sorry! I forgot about introductions! I mean, I know you but you don't know me. Well I expect you know OF me I mean you've probably…"

He only stared at her as she pretended to clear her throat.

"Maria Tanner. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Phoenix Wright. The pleasure is all mine." He said, giving her her notes back.

They stood up and Maria brushed off her clothes to make sure she looked representable. "I know, I've watched a lot of your cases, they've always been amazing!" She said, her eyes practically glowing. "Particularly when you had to buy time in order to defend your girlfriend who had been kidnapped! That was so romantic!"

"Romantic? Hang on Maya's not my…"

He was interrupted by the slamming of a gavel. "I hate to interrupt but it's 10.00 A.M now. We have to start the trial now."

Maria looked like a scared cat before she turned around and ran towards her bench. Phoenix did the same but in a slightly more reserved fashion.

The Judge struck his gavel again. "Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Derek Hunter."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix said calmly.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor" Maria said, quickly running her fingers through the hair at the temples. It would have been more discreet to wear a sign that flashed every time she became nervous.

"Would the prosecution please give its opening statement?" The Judge asked, putting down his gavel and adjusting his position to get more comfortable. He was expecting this to be a long day.

"Yesterday at approximately 02.30 A.M, Sarah Trueman was murdered outside of Freshwind University. The murder weapon was found on the body of the unconscious Derek Hunter, who wore exactly what a witness reported. The prosecution sees little room for doubt here." Maria explained, sounding more confident the more she spoke.

"Hm, yes that would certainly seem to be the case…" The Judge muttered.

"Er…Your Honor, we haven't even heard any testimonies yet…" Phoenix pointed out. Now it was his turn to be nervous.

"Ah, right, right. The prosecution may call its first witness." He said, looking expectantly at Maria.

"I would like to do this thoroughly, so first I would like to establish the motive." She explained, crossing her arms.

"Nick, she has a plan…" Maya whispered. "And I don't like that smug look on her face."

Phoenix only nodded, bracing himself for the blow to come.

"See, the victim and the defendant had a very…special connection." She began. "And I can prove just what this connection was – by calling Ms. Sandra Gardner to the stand!"

"WHAT?!" Maya 'whispered' so everyone in the room could hear. "Mr. Hunter said he didn't know the victim, and Ms. Gardner wouldn't share any information! What's going on?! Where's Professor Badass?!"

Phoenix gritted his teeth. "I believe our client has lied to us, but why?! I think we're in for a bumpier ride than we had anticipated."

"Very well! Please bring in Ms. Sandra Gardner!" The Judge's voice echoed through the hall.

It only took a minute or so before the same, overweight person from yesterday walked in, carrying with her an air of arrogance and feeling of self-importance. She was obviously very happy to be here.

"The witness will state its name and occupation for the records." Maria commanded. She seemed a lot more serious now that the trial had really begun as opposed to before when it felt like her mind was in 10 different places at once.

"Sandra Gardner, I'm a student at Freshwind University – I also happen to be the editor of the school press." She explained, crossing her arms.

"Would you mind telling us the relationship between the victim and defendant, please?" Maria asked, unable to hide the superiority in her tone.

"Oh sure, it doesn't take long – They were lovers." She said bluntly with a smirk. "And I have several pictures to prove it, in case the court would doubt me."

"Wait…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Phoenix yelled. To say he was taken aback would be an understatement. Maya, on the other hand, was more subtle and just decided to glare daggers in the general direction of Derek.

The Judge went through what seemed to be five pictures. All of them were of Sarah and Derek either making out, holding hands or…doing other things. The Judge then looked back at the people below him. "I feel like I should ask why you have picture of them before I accept these."

Sandra feigned a sigh. "I'm not proud of it, but the Freshwind Press also has a gossip section, and sometimes it falls on me to find us a scoop."

(Not proud, yeah right.) "The defense would like to know how these relate to the case at hand."

"Well I'm glad you asked." Sandra began. "You see, Sarah Trueman had broken hearts before. About a year ago, a student she used to date committed suicide when he found out she had cheated on him with Derek Hunter. I'm sure you all heard something about a suicide last year – well, now you know why."

"What was the name of the student?" Phoenix asked, although he didn't know why. He had to find something to say and fast; he didn't like the face the Judge was making.

"Martin Valiant." Sandra replied very quickly. "Although his death has nothing to do with this case, other than the fact that his girlfriend cheated on him with Derek Hunter."

The spectators talked a bit among themselves as Sandra made a dramatic pause. Phoenix just noticed he had been clenching his fists. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down and analyze the situation. A motive wasn't enough, Maria still needed proof.

"Anyway, rumor has it Sarah had grown bored with Derek and was looking for someone new to sink her claws into. The pair had started fighting more and more, and you rarely saw them together – and Sarah would sometimes miss entire classes, or show up late in a less-than-representable state." Sandra explained, clearly enjoying every minute of this gossip spreading.

"And can you prove this?" Phoenix asked. "Can you prove she was seeing someone else, and who it was?"

"No, but that's not really why I was called here was it? I was called her to give you a motive and I have done just that. What you make of it is none of my business." Sandra countered with a grin.

"OBJECTION! We can't base a motive on baseless conjecture! You may have proved the victim and the defendant have a connection, but certainly not a motive!" Phoenix said.

The Judge appeared to be thinking this over. "The defense raises a good point. While this certainly sounds plausible, it's simply not solid evidence. Unless the defense has any more questions for Ms. Gardner, she's excused."

"Suit yourselves." Sandra shrugged. "You know I'm right anyway."

"No more questions, Your Honor." Phoenix said through clenched teeth. He wanted to press her on valuable information, but he had nothing to go on, and she would never surrender any information willingly. Phoenix would have suspected Maria to have made a deal with her, but she didn't seem to be the type. There was more to Sandra's story than she let on, he just couldn't prove it yet.

And with that the witness, if one could call her that, was gone. The witness stand stood empty yet again, but this time the environment in the courtroom was different and the tension almost tangible.

"So much for our roll." Phoenix whispered to Maya bitterly as he massaged his temples.

"Bah, this is nothing Nick! We've had worse! Come on, we've still got our secret weapons, isn't that right?" She whispered back with a smile which Phoenix suspected was only partly forced.

"Yeah…thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you." Phoenix said with a genuine smile.

Maya gave him a light push. "Oh stop it you!"

"If the defense is finished flirting then the prosecution would like to call in its next witness: Mr. David Freeman."

Maya and Phoenix quickly backed away from each other and assumed what they hoped were formal stances, with their hands on the desk and eyes straight ahead. After about 30 seconds, David entered the hall, looking just as impressive and well-dressed as yesterday. He walked up to the witness stand and stood at the ready.

"Would you state your name and…" Maria began, but was cut off by the sound of a grown man giggling.

"Hehe…Do I have to call you 'Your Honor' now? That certainly seems formal!" He said, looking at the Judge.

To both the defense's and the prosecution's surprise, the Judge laughed back

"Oh I know, I know, and I have to call you either witness or Mr. Freeman! It's absurd; I never thought I'd actually see you at work! Oh by the way did you get my text message earlier today? I've just bought one of the mobile telephones everyone's going on about these days."

"Indeed I did old friend! I couldn't really figure out how to reply so you'll have to show me at cooking class tonight, assuming I have time to go." David replied.

"It's not so difficult, see the trick is to…"

"We're in the middle of a murder trial here!" Maria burst out, pressing her hands against her head in exasperation. "You can talk about cooking or whatever once we're done!"

The two elderly men looked at their feet and muttered a 'sorry' simultaneously.

(I knew those two knew each other somehow! They're like brothers…two very old and confused brothers.)

"Now, if the witness would please state his name and occupation." Maria said, playing aggressively with her ponytail. She was obviously not pleased with getting her rhythm interrupted.

"David Freeman, principal of Freshwind University." He said as he pushed up his shades by the bridge to the top of the nose.

"You claim to have seen Sarah Trueman getting murdered at 02.30 A.M, is this correct?" Maria asked.

"Why yes, yes I did." David replied. "I heard a gunshot and saw the culprit and everything."

"Well then I would like to ask you for your testimony." Maria continued, gesturing for him to begin.

"Right away, miss!" He began. "I was at the office working on the teachers' schedules for the next semester when I heard a single gunshot fired at around 02.30 A.M. I saw the culprit, who was wearing a black longcoat and a hat, run towards the victim and then back into the school. I immediately called the police, which arrived around five to ten minutes later, and apprehended Derek who was found sleeping in the corridor, with both the murder weapon nearby and dressed in a black coat and hat."

There was a brief silence as David finished his testimony, everyone absorbing what he had just said. Phoenix could feel how quite a few people threw accusing glares at Derek, who looked very small, pale and nervous.

"The autopsy report confirms the time of death, too." Maria said, breaking the silence and handing two reports to the bailiff, who in turn proceeded to give one copy to the Judge and the other to Phoenix. "As it says right here – Time of death estimated to be around 00.00 – 03.00 A.M. Cause of death was a single gunshot to the heart."

The Judge quickly read through the report and then closed the file and looked over at the defense. "Mr. Wright, your cross-examination please."

"Right away, Your Honor." Phoenix said, taking a deep breath. "First off, Mr. Freeman, did you actually see either the victim get shot, or the face of the killer?"  
"Oh, er…No, son, that I did not." David admitted, scratching his beard.

"OBJECTION!" Maria suddenly yelled, pointing her finger vigorously at Phoenix. "The defense is just trying to confuse the witness! All the evidence already points at the defendant!"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix countered with the same amount of ferocity. "How can you claim that? If the witness didn't, well, WITNESS everything, then there's room for doubt!"

The Judge nodded with his eyes closed as he usually did when he heard a convincing argument, which meant he did it numerous times a day. "The defense is right. While it certainly doesn't prove the defendant's innocence, it is an important detail to have in mind. The prosecutions objection is overruled."

Maria muttered several less-than-pleasant words and played with her ponytail again, but said nothing more.

"Moving on…" Phoenix said, feeling somewhat revitalized after seeing the prosecution squirm. "The defense would like to know for certain how long time it took for the police to get to the scene of the crime, and how the witness knows the span was somewhere between 5-10 minutes."

"Well that's easy!" David said and clapped his hands together, happy to be able to answer a straightforward question. "I have one of those new fancy digital clocks on my desk, and I eyed it from time to time while I was pacing around in the office waiting for the police."

"So would you say this was closer to five minutes or ten?" Phoenix continued. He could see Maria seriously considering raising an objection, but appeared to be a bit demoralized after the last one, and thus remained silent.

"Hmm…I guess it would be closer to ten. If memory serves, the watch showed me 02.38 by the time I heard the sirens. We're not exactly located in the center of town." David said, trying very hard to remember.

"Alright. Next question: you say the killer moved away from the school, only to enter it again later? How long did that take?"

"Oh, just a few seconds or so I believe. I called the police the second the murderer entered the school."

Phoenix nodded. He could feel how everyone in the courtroom now eyed him with skepticism – surely these questions were irrelevant? Where was the proof of his client's innocence? He could almost hear them ask these questions already, but if there was one thing experience had taught him it was that even the smallest detail could play a huge role. He just had to connect all the dots once he knew every little aspect of the crime.

"Nick, what are you doing? What about the coat we found?" Maya asked silently, looking slightly nervous.

"I'll bring that up now." He whispered back. "The thing is, don't you feel that something is off?"

"I feel like that every single time I enter this courthouse with you." Maya said. "What's so different about this case?"

Phoenix shrugged. "I don't know that just yet, but there's simply too much evidence to go on, don't you think? And we just now heard about Martin Valiant and the connection between the victim and our client. It feels like we know nothing about the relationship between the students involved, yet David Freeman appears to know almost everything regarding that shot."

"You've got a point, but don't tell me you're suspecting Professor Badass?! That guy can't even handle a cellphone!" Maya asked, trying to follow her partner's special brand of logic.

"I don't really know what to think right now, except that I know someone is trying their hardest to pin this on Mr. Hunter, and I get the feeling someone doesn't want us to know too much about the victim either." Phoenix thought aloud. "The question is why."

Their brainstorming was interrupted by the sound of the Judge clearing his throat. "Mr. Wright, if you would please continue with your cross-examination. And this time I want some relevant questions asked, is that clear?"

"O-Of course, Your Honor." Phoenix stuttered, having half-forgotten about the witness standing there waiting patiently while he talked to Maya. "Mr. Freeman, I only have two questions left for you."

"I'm all ears, son, hit me with your best shot!" David said encouragingly, sounding like he was pep-talking a stressed-out student.

"If you didn't see the victim get shot, do you have any idea how far away the killer could've been when they fired?" Phoenix asked.

"Well it would have had to be quite a few meters; Maybe 20, 25 meters?" David guessed.

"Er, meters?" The Judge asked confused.

"Around 65 feet or 21 yards, you unscientific little man!" David replied.

"At least I can cook pasta." The Judge retorted.

David faked a hurt look.

(Ouch, who knew the Judge could be sassy?) "For my last question then; are you absolutely certain it was Mr. Hunter's coat you saw that night?"

"Well there aren't too many coats like that." He pointed at Derek, who still looked a bit ill – and being pointed at didn't appear to help. "Especially not at a school in the middle of the night."

Phoenix smiled triumphantly. While he still couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling of someone manipulating the entire case, he knew this piece of evidence could help alleviate the pressure on his client.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled, although in a slightly happier tone than before. There was no point in hiding neither his confidence nor his trump card. "I'm afraid you're not quite right about that, Mr. Freeman."

The principal wasn't the only one who looked shocked at the sudden outburst. The Judge stared wide-eyed at the unpredictable defense attorney, and Maria appeared to be twisting her ponytail, looking incredibly nervous.

"Whatever do you mean, son?" David asked.

"The defense would like the court to have a look at the picture me and my assistant took yesterday. Your Honor, if you would please tell everyone here what is on that picture." Phoenix requested as he handed the bailiff the photograph.

"Why, it looks like a brown coat and a ha…AAAAH! It looks almost like an exact replica of what the defendant is wearing!" The Judge burst out.

"OBJECTION!" Maria screamed in a slightly too high-pitched tone. "The coat on that picture is brown! The witness has stated numerous times that he saw a BLACK coat and hat on the killer that night."

Phoenix smugly shook his head and smiled at the frustrated prosecutor. "Tell me, Ms. Tanner, what was the weather like yesterday?"

"If you think someone mistakes a black coat for a brown one just because of a little rain you're sorely mistaken!" She replied as she slammed her palm against the bench for emphasis.

"Oh, it wasn't 'a little' rain, but that's okay; there is one other key fact everyone in here seems to be forgetting." Phoenix continued, having a hard time keeping the smugness out of his voice.

"What is it?! TELL ME!" Maria said exasperatedly, stroking her ponytail aggressively.

"I must admit you look kind of cool when you're making our opponent sweat bullets like that, Nick." Maya said as she gave him a slight nudge with her elbow.

"It's rather simple, actually. Care to point out what sticks out about our helpful witness over there?" Phoenix asked.

Maria didn't look pleased, but figured it would be easier to ignore her opponents teasing and just rise to the challenge. "Well, he's got an enormous beard and a pair of sunglasses…wait…don't tell me…"

"You're quite correct, Ms. Tanner. Mr. Freeman here is photophobic, which means sunglasses are his way of protecting his eyes from light. He also told me yesterday that he very rarely takes them off."

The principal nodded. "It is true, every word. I had them on at the night of the crime, too, but it never occurred to me that it would be the cause of a misunderstanding!"

"It's not your fault, Mr. Freeman, but from this we can only conclude one thing: IT WOULD HAVE BEEN IMPOSSIBLE FOR A PHOTOPHOBIC MAN TO TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THESE TWO COATS!" Phoenix yelled, the incredible feeling of pointing out contradictions and solving crimes filling every fiber of his being.

The courtroom was filled with the sound of people discussing and debating, and it took several smacks of the gavel before everyone quieted down.

"Order, order, I will have order!" The Judge demanded in his most authoritative voice.

"I-I agree that Mr. Wright has thrown one aspect of the witness's testimony in doubt." Maria stuttered, attempting to compose herself. "But there is zero, zilch, nada proof that this coat is in any way, shape or form connected to the murder!"

The Judge nodded. "The fact that there was an extra coat on the school is intriguing, but so far this is nothing more than a piece of cloth. Do you have evidence that suggests this coat is connected to the murder?"

"Nick, the note! Keep the momentum going!" Maya whispered in her pep-talk fashion.

"As a matter of fact, Your Honor, I have." Phoenix said, he could also have sworn Maria whispered a 'seriously, what the fucking fuck?' to herself.  
He took out the bloodied note out of a carefully closed plastic bag he had kept in one of his pockets. "This note here was found in the pocket of the brown coat, and it is stained with the victim's blood!"

The court was once again filled with the sound of loud murmurs and a few sounds of amazement mixed with surprised, only to be quelled by the sound of a gavel meeting wood. Derek was starting to look hopeful, while David was starting to look more and more confused, probably doubting his own memory and testimony.

"Inconceivable! Impossible! Unbelievable! How could we have missed something like this?!" Maria spat.

"I don't think that's the question you should be asking yourself, Ms. Tanner." Phoenix suggested, waiting for her to catch the drift.

She took a deep breath, straightened her now mishandled ponytail and thought about what her opponent had just said. "The prosecution wants to know what is written on that note."

The court was ominously silent as Phoenix handed the plastic bag containing the note to the bailiff. "Your Honor, if you please."

The Judge carefully took the plastic bag and started reading. "Schoolyard at midnight. Midnight?! What is the meaning of this?!"

"What are you up to, Mr. Wright?" Maria asked, eyeing the defense lawyer suspiciously. "The autopsy report confirms the time of death could very well have been around midnight! If your client wrote this then you have all but confessed your client's guilt!"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shouted, pointing at her accusingly. "When did I ever say this was written by my client? I had the handwriting analyzed, and it was called 'eerily similar', but not identical!"

"OBJECTION!" It was Maria's turn to point at her opponent. "The defendant was heavily intoxicated at the night of the crime! Of course his handwriting was different! That note, if anything, proves he is connected to the crime!"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix countered, getting more excited and confident the more he argued. "You are either suggesting the witness is lying and that the murder happened at an earlier time, and the defendant was lying unconscious at the school for several hours before the body was found, or you're suggesting that a 'heavily intoxicated man' managed to shoot the victim straight in the heart at a distance of approximately 20 meters in bad weather only to take a nap inside the school – MAKE UP YOUR MIND, PROSECUTOR TANNER!"

All eyes in the courtroom fell on the prosecutor who was clenching her fists, struggling to find something to say, but ultimately just let out a "dammit!". She slammed her right hand dramatically on her bench and ran her left hand through her hair. "What are you getting at, Mr. Wright!?"

"Isn't it obvious? If I have proven anything today, along with the surprise witness from the prosecution, it is that there are a lot more to this case than what we know! We heard about a suicide, love affairs, a note which goes against the witness's testimony and clothes that are identical to those of the defendant." Phoenix listed. "This trial can't possibly continue due to both the defense's and the prosecution's lack of knowledge regarding this case! The defense requests we are given the day to investigate further."

"Mr. Wright! This is highly irregular…" The Judge began, only to be cut off by Maria.

"The prosecution agrees." She muttered. "Mr. Wright has proven a possibility that needs investigating – I will not condemn a possibly innocent man to jail due to ignorance on my part."

The Judge closed his eyes and tried collecting his thoughts. After a few seconds he spoke in a slow, thoughtful tone. "I believe you are correct, Ms. Tanner. This court cannot deny the importance of the evidence presented here today. The trial will continue tomorrow – Court is adjourned."

**…**

Maya and Phoenix entered the still-empty defendant lobby, both of them a bit weary after the trial, but in good spirits. The room was a lot cooler and quieter than the courtroom, which helped soothe them both down a bit. Now they just had to wait for Derek and clear up his history with Sarah before moving on.

"I can't believe he lied to us, Nick! Why would he do that? We're supposed to be on the same side here!" Maya began, sitting down in the leather couch and making herself comfortable.

"I know…We just have to ask him and hope he tells us the truth, I guess." He shrugged and sat down next to Maya, pressing his palms against his face and sighed tiredly. "We live another day, at least, right?"

"Just remember that you wouldn't be here without my constant support and my awesome photographs!" She replied, punching him on the arm softly.

Phoenix was just about to defend his honor when the doors to the lobby opened again. It was Derek, of course, being led by two policemen on each side.

"Mr. Hunter, I believe you owe us an explanation." Phoenix said as he stood up, cutting straight to the chase. His patience with his client was running very short very fast.

"About what my man by the way nice going in court today I bet everyone knows I'm innocent now!" Derek said, putting a hand on his lawyer's shoulder.

As Phoenix quickly removed his client's hand in frustration and prepared to smack his forehead as hard as he could, Maya decided it was time to chip in. "For the love of…Just tell us why you didn't admit you knew the victim!"

"Oh right about that yeah I figured if people thought I knew her it would make me look more suspicious so really I was just helping you guys you are welcome by the way." Derek explained in his normal nigh-incomprehensible fashion.

"Mr. Hunter, you look even more suspicious if you LIE!" Phoenix all but yelled. "Because of your lie I couldn't explain those pictures Ms. Gardner presented, and everyone in there thought you had killed your former girlfriend in cold blood!"

Derek's eyes widened as he processed the magnitude of what Phoenix was saying. "Wait but that's not what happened why would people assume that I would never kill anyone I mean…"

"Mr. Hunter, tell us EVERYTHING about your relationship with the victim, otherwise this WILL come back to bite you in the behind!" Maya demanded. Phoenix was very grateful that he didn't have to extract all the information by himself.

The policemen were keeping their mouths shut, but sent the defense duo sympathetic looks as Derek began talking again. "Yeah we had been dating for a while but she lately she had been so distant and I was like unsure as to why so yeah but I always suspected she was seeing someone else probably a teacher I mean she was constantly with Mr. Hernandez and…"

"Wait, what was that? I didn't know Mr. Hernandez knew the victim!" Phoenix cut in. "This is the kind of information you should share with the people who are defending you in court!"

"Nah man it was just suspicions and I didn't really care I mean we were still having sex so yeah I didn't really care but still I guess it hurt a bit but it's not like I could prove anything you know so yeah." Derek muttered, making it even harder to understand him than usual.

"Mr. Hunter, is there anything else you think we should know? Be honest, or we won't be able to help you!" Maya said, looking increasingly tired at having to talk to Derek.

Derek scratched his chin; his normally somewhat vacant stare appeared to be slightly focused this time around. "Well…Martin Valiant…"

"The boy who committed suicide? What about him?" Phoenix asked, relieved that Derek was actually trying to help them.

"Yeah man I mean I had no idea Sarah had been seeing him he was such a quiet little geek but okay enough and I guess I shouldn't talk bad about him now that he isn't with us anymore but yeah he found out me and Sarah were messing around like drunk bunnies so he hung himself and I feel a bit guilty but I honestly had no idea so yeah." Derek babbled.

Since Maya was trying to suppress ever hearing the phrase 'messing around like drunk bunnies', Phoenix decided it was his turn to ask the questions. "That is horrible, but even so I must ask what his death has to do with this case."

"Well I know for a fact Sandra Gardner had a thing for him and she's always been a bitch so it doesn't come as a surprise to me that she's enjoying this so much if you ask me she's probably doing this as a form of revenge but that's just what my gut tells me but then again my gut is usually right." Derek boasted, obviously taking pride in the baseless conjecture he called deductive skills.

"She did seem to enjoy herself up there…" Maya said, thinking back at Sandra's testimony. "Nick we have to go talk to her! She would have a motive for killing Sarah!"

"Hate to break this up, but it's time we took back Mr. Hunter to the precinct." A policeman suddenly cut in, yanking Derek's arm a bit.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for the information though, Mr. Hunter, now we at least know where to begin investigating next." Phoenix said, shaking his client's hand.

"My pleasure Wright my man and I'm sorry about not telling you the whole truth before I really thought I was helping but I guess not so yeah." He responded as his custodians escorted him out of the lobby.

The door closed behind them, leaving Maya and Phoenix alone in the cool room with their thoughts. Derek had actually given them some potentially helpful information and knowledge of who they should speak to next.

"Well what do you know; he actually wanted to help us all along in his own special way. Will wonders never cease?" Maya said as she turned to Phoenix.

He shook his head and laughed a little. "I guess they never will. Well then, our course is set! We'll have to talk to both Sandra Gardner and Jorge Hernandez again, even if we don't exactly have leverage on them."

"That has never stopped us before! Maybe they can shed some light on why Sarah was killed, of course knowing the motive doesn't really make the murderer suddenly confess…" Maya thought aloud, resting her cheeks against her palm as she usually did when she was contemplating something.

"Well who knows? Maybe the murderer will do just that; we're on a roll after all, aren't we?" Phoenix said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Maya was silent for a while, and for some reason Phoenix couldn't figure out, she looked a bit nervous. She was avoiding his gaze and seemed to think really hard on what she was going to say. "Nick…" She began. "I just wanted to say, well, you were amazing in there as always, and I was just wondering if you think…maybe one day we could…I don't know…"

She was interrupted by the sound of two quiet knocks on the door. A second or two after that, Maria Tanner entered the lobby carefully as if she was breaking into someone's house. "Um, hello. I just wanted to say good game, or something, I don't really know what I want to say, except that you were fantastic in there! It was just like when I was studying your cases during the last years of school!"

Phoenix was a bit shocked at the sudden praise. She certainly seemed a lot more hostile in court, but here she was like a completely different person. "Oh…well thank you, I don't really know what to say…you put up a very good fight too, you know."

"I did? I can hardly remember anything other than getting my ass kicked thoroughly…I guess I still have a lot more to learn." She said quietly, clearly not used to praise of her abilities.

"Cut yourself some slack!" Phoenix said as he gave her a big smile. "You're new at this aren't you? Time and experience are two of the best teachers you can ask for, not including a mentor."

Maria quickly ran her hands through her hair. "Well, maybe you could teach me a trick or two over a cup of coffee? I mean, we could discuss the case, too…If you want to of course!"

(Meep! What just happened?!) "Of course, I'd be happy to!" (I would?)

The prosecutor flashed a big smile and seemed to relax just a little bit. "Great! Well there's a great place just across the street! It's really great, and great!"

"Sure, lead the way." Phoenix said as he turned to Maya, who had been uncharacteristically silent since Maria entered the room. Even now she just gave the floor an empty stare. "Maya, I won't be gone for long, alright? We'll just talk a bit and then you and I'll go and pay Ms. Gardner and Mr. Hernandez a visit."

Maya woke up from her trance and gave him a forced smile. "Sure, sounds good! Make sure to get all those juicy details now, partner!"

Phoenix gave her a quick smile and then headed out with Maria, leaving Maya behind alone in the defendant lobby. She sat down on the couch again and then repeatedly slammed her fists against the nearby wall until it hurt so bad she had to stop. Only then did she allow herself to cry and curse at her pathetic self.

**…**

AN: Let the angst commence! We have also only scratched the surface of the mystery behind this case.

This was an incredibly hard chapter to write, so let me know how I did, and of course what you think is going to happen next.


	5. Dates and Dreams

The café was literally just across the street. It was a small, cozy place with a friendly, almost countryside-like feel to it, with cheap, cliché antiques adorning the walls. Big loafs of bread rested on shelves above the register, while all kinds of pastries, sandwiches and cookies were behind glass on each side of the clerk.

Phoenix decided he really liked the place, and it didn't hurt that the clouds outside were looking like they'd start assaulting the unsuspecting populace below at any minute, either. All in all, it seemed like he would have a rather nice break before he had to start working again.

They ordered their lunches and sat down at a table by the window facing the street. Phoenix took a big bite of his shrimp sandwich and looked out at the people passing by, some of them preemptively taking out their umbrellas out of either backpack, purse or whatever they were carrying. They hadn't said anything since they entered the café, but the silence between them was comfortable. At least, that's what Phoenix thought until he saw how tense Maria looked, and how she focused on the hands in her lap.

"Um, are you alright?" He asked, trying to break what was apparently a strained silence.

"What? Oh! Yeah! I'm great! I'm fine and I'm great!" She said a bit too loudly and quickly. She seemed to notice that as well. Her shoulders sunk and she looked a bit embarrassed. "I…guess I'm a little nervous. I never imagined I'd be sitting here with you."

"Come again?" Phoenix blurted out; suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed himself. "We haven't known each other for that long, have we?"  
"Well, I saw several of your trials when I was still in school – a lot of students did, you were something of a rock star of law!" She explained, taking a sip of her coffee.

(Rock star? Me?) He scratched the back of his neck, looking for something to say. "Yeah, I remember you saying something about that before the trial started. I…had no idea people 'studied' me, however."

"Well you had your own little fan base back in school! During our last years our teachers encouraged us to study several trials more in-depth, and after hearing so much about your accomplishments, a lot of us chose to study you." She said, visibly more comfortable now that they had a conversation going on.

"Wow…I don't know what to say…it usually felt like it were me and Maya against the entire world when I was up there." Phoenix admitted sheepishly. "But thank you, it feels good to hear I'm appreciated!"  
"You're welcome!" She exclaimed happily. "Although I don't think I'll never get that kind of appreciation, I've only won two cases out of four…statistically that's really, really bad."

"It's not about statistics, it's about making sure the criminal is caught and the truth is revealed, Maria." Phoenix lectured as he raised his coffee mug. "Besides, it's not your fault most prosecutors are some kind of prodigies with sad pasts and have occasional violent outbursts!"

Maria let out a laugh that couldn't be described as anything other than 'cute'. "I guess you're right. It seems like everyone you face has some kind of super special background or something…I'm just a regular 27-year-old woman struggling with the beginning of my career."

"To struggles!" Phoenix said, raising his mug high up in the air, and Maria let out another laugh and mimicked the gesture.  
Just as they did so, rain started falling. The soothing sound of raindrops falling intensified more with each passing moment and the streets were soon devoid of people. It was clear it was going to be raining for quite some time, and Phoenix hoped Maya found a way to get home dry somehow.

"So what got you into law?" Phoenix asked, wondering if she had any stories similar to his.

"Well…" She began, her expression darkened a bit. "My father owns a pretty big corporation and he wanted someone he could trust in charge of the legal department so…"

"But something changed." Phoenix filled in.

"You could say that…" She said mirthlessly. "My father is an influential and very demanding man…and a little bit paranoid. The only reason he wanted me to work for him was because he thought I would never 'betray' him somehow. Once I got to college I realized I was free to pursue my own dreams and desires, so that's just what I did."

(That must've taken some guts, I can't even say no to Pearls when she wants me to help braid her hair. Although in my defense, she has powerful tiny fists. I wouldn't call it a 'normal background' though.) "That's very wise of you. How did your father react?"

"He cut me off financially and we haven't spoken since, said something about me coming crawling back." She explained in a slightly defeated tone.

(Ouch!) "I'm sorry, that must hurt pretty bad."

"Yeah well, not as bad as the fear of one day not having anywhere else to go, which is what might happen if I keep losing…" Maria admitted, and took a big gulp of her coffee.

Phoenix had a hard time keeping up with her quickly changing mood, but figured he should cheer her up a bit. "I wouldn't worry about that, didn't I promise to show you a few tricks?"

She brightened instantly and looked at him expectantly. "Yeah you did! So, show me!"

Phoenix decided to milk the attention of a prosecutor for as much as it was worth; after all, it was usually he who had to go up against much more experienced opponents which usually treated him as dirt. He wagged his finger a bit and let out an overdramatic sigh.  
"I guess someone has to teach the next generation so they don't mess up." He teased, trying to come up with advice that would be helpful. "Well for starters, maybe you shouldn't swear so much in a courtroom…and maybe work on those nervous habits, otherwise someone might exploit them."

"But…you screamed when I brought in my surprise witness…" Maria said, looking confused.

"That's just because I thought I had the trial in the bag already, so I decided to add some drama." Phoenix lied and faked a cough. "Also, a good finger pointing and objection voice are vital in the courtroom. Try to avoid shrieking your objections like Prosecutor Payne, and work towards a more authoritative command. Don't forget to slam the desk for emphasis."

Maria giggled and pretended to write down the 'advice' she was given. "I thought my finger pointing was spot on!

"Don't get too cocky yet, rookie! That is a technique you master only after years of rigorous training. Now, show it to me, and I'll help you perfect it." Phoenix ordered.

His new pupil did as instructed and even mouthed 'objection!'. Her pointing didn't lack energy, but it was sloppy – an unforgiving crime to any good attorney. Sighing, Phoenix stood up and inspected her hand closely.

"No no no, no improvising with the little finger, and you should lower the thumb a little bit, ah there we go."

They kept talking about how to improve finger pointing and its significance in court as the rain outside kept pouring down. Phoenix didn't keep track of how long he was there, but he had temporarily forgotten all about the investigation, as well as the promise he made to Maya about only being gone for a short while.

**…**

Maya sat on the couch in the defendant lobby for who knows how long, thankful no one had entered the room while she was still there, it would make quietly staring blankly at the ceiling much harder.

(I'm overreacting, I know! Just because he completely ignored what I was about to say to go on a date with that ridiculously gorgeous, older woman doesn't mean…oh who am I kidding, why would he stay with me anyway? It's not like I have anything to offer.)

Her stomach growled, interrupting her train of thought. The two cookies she had eaten before the trial hadn't sated her hunger much, so she would simply have to buy something from the court cafeteria and…

(Oh come on! I forgot my wallet? Fine, whatever, I'll just wait for Nick at home, unless he decides to spend all day with Ms. Perfect Hips…)  
She stood up, left the lobby and exited the courthouse without running into anyone she knew, thankfully. The Judge and David didn't seem to have noticed her as they were locked in a passionate argument about some kind of spicy sauce. Maya hadn't really paid attention to the details of their discussion, she was just glad to be out of there and on her way back home.

Her steps were slow, her posture terrible and she walked with her hands inside of her giant pockets as she made her way down the street, looking like the complete opposite of her normally happy self. She kicked every single can, bottle and rock that was satisfyingly big enough that she came across as a way to keep her mind occupied on something other than Phoenix and his current date.

That's when it started raining. And it wasn't just a drizzle either, it was starting to rain cats and dogs. However, Maya barely registered getting wet as she trudged forward, lost in her thoughts.

(I'm being ridiculous! Of course he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to get some information about the case from the prosecution simply to hang out with me – we see each other every single day. I'll just ask him out or something when we're done with the case, maybe as a way of celebrating our victory…)

However, despite the positive thinking, Maya wasn't cheered up.

(Why would he go out with me anyway? It's not like I'm pretty or funny or have anything to offer someone like him…I'm just his mentor's stupid, annoying little sister.)

A red, luxurious car suddenly stopped right next to her, although she didn't notice. She kept walking with her head down.

"Maya? Maya!" A voice suddenly called out to her. "What are you doing out here in this weather?!"

Maya noticed an elegantly clad man running towards her with a big black umbrella in his hands, which he soon used to protect her from the rain with.

"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth…" She acknowledged tiredly. "Hello."

Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix's normally stuck-up friend and rival, looked down on her with a worried expression. "Why would you go out on a day like this without an umbrella? Or a jacket?"

Maya just shrugged and kept walking, forcing Edgeworth to go alongside her so she didn't get even wetter, if that was even possible.

"Maya! Would you mind stopping? Where are you going?" He asked, clearly confused at her behavior.

"I'm going home to wait for Nick." She explained as she stopped walking, realizing just how rude she'd just been. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow and made a 'you-don't-say' face. "Well, would you at least please let me give you a ride home?"

Maya nodded slowly. "That sounds really good, thanks."

They walked towards his fancy red car together under the umbrella. Edgeworth opened the door for her first and kept shielding her as she entered the vehicle, and then he went in through the door on the other side. He shook the umbrella up and down several times to make sure it wouldn't completely drench the seats, closed the door and started the car.

"You're soaked." He remarked. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Sorry about that." She said absent-mindedly, opting instead to just look out through the car windows.

"I don't think that is something that needs to be apologized for." He said, shaking his head a little. "I get the feeling it is not something you want to talk about."

Maya shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just exaggerating something. Thanks for the ride though, really."

They were quiet for a while, listening only to the sound of the wheels brushing against the road and the droplets of water hitting the ground. Maya got the feeling Edgeworth was trying to figure out how to approach solving whatever it was that bothered her – the problem was that this was most likely not the issues Edgeworth was used dealing with.

"I'll make you some tea when we get to your office." He said, once again leaving little room for arguing.

Maya could feel the corners of her lips twitch. "Mr. Edgeworth…"

"I insist." He replied before she could finish her sentence. "Tea is a very good beverage for calming the mind, and you look like you could use that. Not to mention you would probably also benefit from drinking something hot."

Maya gave him a weak smile as he parked the car right outside their office. Edgeworth grabbed the umbrella, got out of the car and opened Maya's door. Together they walked up a few flights of stairs in silence until they got to a door where it said 'Wright and Fey' on the mail slot. Maya opened it and gestured for Edgeworth to follow her.

"It's been a while since I was here last. It's very…quaint." He said, sounding like he was about to use a little less positive word. "Anyway, why don't you go change into something warm and I'll prepare some tea?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Maya agreed and entered her room, closing the door behind her. Once again alone with her thoughts, she felt silly and childish for letting Edgeworth worry about her so much. She decided it was time to cheer up and at least properly thank him for his effort and kindness. She quickly took off her wet clothes and put on a backup acolyte robe, enjoying the feeling of something warm and dry against her skin, and walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"I must admit I was afraid you wouldn't have any tea here – I usually just see you drinking soda or lemonade or something along those lines." Edgeworth said, watching the water in the small saucepan get warmer and warmer. "Although hot chocolate was my backup plan, I figured you would at least have that here."

Maya giggled a bit, which earned her a relieved look from her friend. "Believe it or not, Nick and I actually drink tea from time to time! We…or at least my sadistic partner has even decided we should eat healthily this week."

Edgeworth raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really? Maybe he is more mature than I give him credit for."

Maya shook her head. "I wouldn't go that far…"

They both laughed a bit, the tense air between them from before vanishing along with Maya's bad mood. The water was starting to boil now, so Edgeworth took out two large, plain cups, started pouring the water into them, and then added the teabags. He then handed Maya her cup and the two moved into the living room and sat down at the dinner table.

Maya blew on her beverage in an attempt to cool it down, and then carefully took a sip. "Mm…This tastes different somehow...I should have known you have some kind of trick to making tea, that is just like you."

Edgeworth smirked and crossed his legs, looking as elegant as ever as he leaned back and held his cup in both hands. "The secret ingredient is love."

Maya's expression darkened as she lowered her head and stared down at her tea, playing a bit with the line of the bag which was still in the cup. "Ah, I see…"

Edgeworth's expression, on the other hand, was completely unfazed – he had deliberately baited her and studied her reaction. "Trouble in paradise, I take it?" He said as he took gulp of his tea and promptly took out a napkin out of his pocket to wipe his mouth.

Maya's entire body jerked ever so slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you are going to lie to an experienced prosecutor, you should at least put some effort into it." He informed her with his eyes locked on her, prepared to analyze her reaction again.

"You're good…" Maya admitted as she kept playing with the teabag.

"I try." Edgeworth said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "Although it was not much of a challenge; you and Wright are always together, now you're not, and you look like someone had just killed your puppy."

Maya rested her cheek on her palm and looked at Edgeworth. "I don't know what to say…"

"You could start by telling me what happened." He suggested

"There's not much to say, really. I'm just being silly." She began, but the look Edgeworth gave her was relentless, so she let out a sigh and told him about how she had almost asked Phoenix out, and how they were interrupted by Maria who managed to steal him away.

Edgeworth put down his now-empty cup of tea and gave his friend a sympathetic look. "Maya, you're overreacting. Wright, despite how most of his trials turn out, is a professional. If a prosecutor wants to discuss rarities of a case with a 'colleague' then he is obliged to do so."

Maya put her hands behind her head and her elbows on the table. "I know I know I know! I know I'm exaggerating, but he completely ignored me and just walked out with that stupid, super sexy woman who obviously has a crush on him! And I'm just his mentor's annoying little sister who constantly makes him buy me food…"

Edgeworth crossed his arms and appeared to be thinking about what to say next.. "Maria is indeed beautiful. She's also a very friendly person and much smarter than she thinks."

Maya groaned and collapsed on the table, her forehead audibly smacking against the wood. "Thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

"I wasn't finished." He replied. "She may be all those things, but frankly, it doesn't mean anything."

Maya sat up straight, looking at him expectantly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, why would it mean anything?" He asked, smirking cryptically as if he had some decisive evidence that would win him the trial of his life.

"Well I guess that means she's a perfect angel sent from heaven and she has come to take Nick with her?" She ranted unseriously, not in the mood for any riddles. "I could have done that if I had hips like that..." She then added quietly.

"I can assure you it is not quite like that." Edgeworth chuckled. "And are your hips really the issue here?"

"I guess they aren't..." She admitted with a sigh. "Come on, Mr. Edgeworth, just give me some of that classic Edgeworth wisdom!"

He started laughing in his typical elegantly reserved fashion, and Maya joined him not soon afterwards, although she wasn't quite sure what they were laughing about. As the laughter died down, the prosecutor gave her an unidentifiable look and crossed his arms yet again. Maya grew increasingly uneasy under his stare.

"Anything on your mind, Mr. Edgeworth?" She asked almost nervously as she tried to understand the look he gave her.

"Just trying to come up with something 'wise' to say, and I must admit I'm not sure I will be able to meet your high expectations." He replied. "But I think I have something for you; the fact that Maria is a likeable person does not in any way affect you."

"Gee, thanks for that. Besides, it's not true, I mean have you seen those hips, I mean honest to..." She began, but was interrupted by Edgeworth raising his hand. Maya had to stifle a giggle at how his entire body language was almost the same in court.

"I mean you are still you, Maya. The fact that Wright met a girl today has not changed the fact that you have more or less lived with him in this tiny apartment-office for what, almost five years now? You're always together and you seem almost incomplete without each other. Very few people can spend so much time together constantly and genuinely still love basking in each others' presence. That is my take on it." He explained, looking like he was tempted to slam the table for emphasis but decided against it. Courtroom habits were hard to suppress.

Maya looked at him in silence for a while as she tried to fully understand what he had just said. She couldn't help but to give the man in front of her a big smile as she was looking for a way to express her gratitude. "Wow, Mr. Edgeworth...that was very sweet...thank you."

"Just an observation." He remarked with a satisfied smirk, glad to see his so-called wisdom had delivered. "I'm not going to lie, I don't know how any of you feel towards one another nor will I pretend to. Contrary to Wright's belief, I am not an expert on love, but I know you mean a lot to him. Don't sell yourself short."

They were silent for a while, listening to the soothing sound of the falling rain which no longer fell with the same fervor. Edgeworth was politely looking out the window as he gave Maya some time to think about what he had said, seemingly too interested in the weather to pay her any attention.

"Thank you." She said with a small, content smile. "For everything today, I mean...it really helped me."

Edgeworth gave her a curt nod and smiled. "Don't mention it. That's what friends are for, right?"

Maya gave an eager nod. "You bet! Next time you're down I'll cheer you up good, that's a promise! I'd better start making plans already because I don't really think I'd be able to handle a situation like this if it came right out of the blue unlike you!"

That response earned her a chuckle. Edgeworth then rose from the chair and started walking towards the door, talking as he did so. "I'm looking forward to it...I think; I AM going to be sad when you cheer me up, after all."

Maya followed with her guest and tea partner and waved her hand dismissively. "Not for long you won't! That's what my cheering up is for!" She joked as she helped him open the half-jammed lock on the door that all guests and clients had trouble with.

"I can't believe you haven't fixed that lock yet; I had the same trouble opening this door during your New Year's party seven months ago!" He exclaimed.

"The key is a supple wrist." Maya informed him sagely. "And besides, you were drunk that night."

Edgeworth jerked back a bit as his face twisted into a psuedo-grimace. "I was not DRUNK. I was merely slightly intoxicated because Larry spiked the punch."

"Oh yeah..." Maya said, remembering how Phoenix had forbidden Pearl to drink anything in Larry's vicinity.

He picked up his black umbrella which leaned against the wall and took a few steps out, turning around and facing Maya who now stood by the door frame.

"Are you sure you don't want lunch or something?" Maya asked, suddenly feeling like a bad hostess. "I mean I must've cost you your lunchbreak or something!"

"I actually have the rest of the day off, although I have some important paperwork to take care of." He told her. "But thank you for your offer, I appreciate it."

"It's the least I could've done." Maya said, then she remembered something. "Wait...what did you mean by Nick thinking you were a love expert?"

Edgeworth's face darkened considerably and his grip of the umbrella tightened noticeably, his reaction almost scaring Maya. "Thanks to him I had to spend two hours yesterday telling Detective Gumshoe everything I knew about proper gentleman behavior and etiquette." He explained through gritted teeth. Maya's only response was to start laughing uncontrollably. "Oh yes go ahead and laugh! You can tell Wright that I will get him back somehow."

(Is it even possible for Mr. Edgeworth to tell someone everything he knows about being a gentleman in two hours? I figured it'd take at least a day...) Maya thought and wiped a tear from her eye as she got her laughing under control. "Will do, sir!" She said with a salute. "And hey, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Hm?"

Maya quickly ran up to her 'lunch date' and gave him a big hug which he rather timidly returned.

"Thank you for everything." She said softly as she let go of him. "I don't know exactly how to deal with this...it's all so new, but you really cheered me up today, and I won't forget it."

Edgeworth's cheeks were tinted red as he nervously scratched the back of his neck, something Phoenix usually did when he was embarrassed. "Really, it was my pleasure. I'm sure you would have done the same for me." He replied sheepishly, but continued more seriously. "I hope everything turns out well for you two. You deserve each other."

And with that he was off, leaving a considerably happier Maya behind. She had almost expected him to use some deep metaphor and head off into the sunset like cool people do in movies, but figured it would've been too cheesy for Edgeworth. Although if anyone were to pull that off, it would be him.

Snickering at the idea of Edgeworth acting as a love guru in corny movies she closed the doors to her apartment and workplace and started rummaging the kitchen for something she could eat. Maria was temporarily all but forgotten.

**...**

Maya approached the grandiose building with a feeling of excitement threatening to consume her. She held up her new, elegant, pitch-black dress to make it easier for her to walk faster, her desire to enter the majestic structure in front of her growing stronger the closer she got. The building was enormous and painted conservatively in grey, but that didn't make it look any less breathtaking.

It was a beautiful summer night, the dark skies dotted with countless stars of different shapes and sizes. The temperature was perfect for the occasion; it was hot enough to be comfortable, and cool enough so that one wouldn't sweat. The city streets in the distance were illuminated by houses, lampposts and shops, but the lights didn't reach the garden of the grey building. No, it was still dark here, the city far away and the only sources of light were that of the grey house and the moon above.

Maya finally reached the terrace, her breath shallow due to her eagerness of finally getting inside. However, as she ascended the stairs she saw none other than Phoenix Wright waiting to greet her there.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said with a serene smile. He looked different somehow; his trademark blue suit was nowhere in sight. Instead he wore a stylish tuxedo on top of an exquisite white shirt.

Maya returned the smile albeit somewhat nervously. She wasn't used to flattery, especially not when it came to her looks. "Thanks, you too. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"So did you bring it?" He asked suddenly.

"Did I bring what, Nick?" She replied, afraid she'd missed something important.

"Oh no! Maya, what have you done?!" He shouted, putting his hands on the sides of his head in desperation. "Now I can't unlock it!"

Maya rushed up to him in order to calm him down. "Unlock what, Nick?! Take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong! You're not making any sense!"

He suddenly stopped and relaxed, putting his hands in his pockets, a smug smile replacing his previous look of despair. "Did I ever tell you I'm a dolphin?"

"Dolphin? But you're a Phoenix, that's why it's your name." Maya pointed out sagely.

"Why can't you ever understand me?!" Phoenix said as he began to cry and jumped into the nearby ocean.

That was when Maya woke up, sitting up straight in the small couch in the living room of her office. She had apparently fallen asleep after her meal; the food on the plate was now cold and the TV had been turned off, suggesting Phoenix had shut it off and let her keep sleeping.

She noticed she had a small headache, her throat felt sore and her left nostril was completely clogged. She rubbed her eyes and leaned against the cushions as she slowly but surely woke up.

(What in the world was that dream about? I blame the vegetables...) She thought confusedly as she stood up, putting her plate into their tiny dishwasher.

"Good morning sunshine!" Phoenix said cheerily as he got out of his room. He wore his usual casual clothes, suggesting he had been resting and waiting for her to get up.

"Hey Dolphin." Maya greeted with a yawn, only realizing what she had said once Phoenix gave her an odd look, waiting for an explanation.

"I feel like there's a story behind my new nickname..." He said, gesturing for Maya to start talking and explain herself.

"Well I sort of had a strange dream and you, sort of...er..." She began, embarrassed and flustered. "You told me that...you were a dolphin and that I didn't understand you...also you jumped into the ocean with a brand new tux..."

Phoenix gave her another confused look as he obviously tried to think of something to say. At last he finally said "you just get weirder by the day."

(Good job, Maya, you're even weirder now - being able to channel spirits and claiming to have four stomachs weren't enough) She thought as she let out a fake, embarrassed laugh and quickly looked the other way as she mentally scolded herself. She tried finding something to talk about that didn't include her weirdness and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Mr. Edgeworth said he'll take revenge on you soon!"

Phoenix just looked at her again, silently deciding that Maya was acting very strangely, but he wouldn't call her out on it. She just woke up after all. "Alright...for what?"

"Apparently you told Gumshoe to go to him for dating advice, so Mr. Edgeworth had to spend two hours teaching him all he knew about being a gentleman." Maya explained, glad the conversation shifted to Edgeworth's inevitable retribution.

Phoenix let out a self-satisfied laugh. "Well to be honest he needs to work on his social skills, I think I just did him a favor. Oh well, what's he gonna do, arrest me for making him share the secrets of the gentleman aura he emits? He should feel flattered I sent Gumshoe to him."

Maya giggled at the thought of Gumshoe acting and looking anything like Edgeworth. "Fair enough, although maybe you should just smooth things over with him before he, I don't know, refuses to give us a ride when we need one."

Phoenix walked into the kitchen and took a glass of water, only to spill most of its contents on himself. He swore a bit under his breath and removed his sleeveless shirt. "And miss out on all of those car rides where the two of you make fun of me for not having a driver's license? Perish the thought!"

Maya was about to counter with some witty comeback but was distracted by her partner's surprisingly well-built, bare and wet upper body.

(Meep! Quick, say something! Anything! Just don't let him think you're staring at him. Wait, I AM staring at him. Oh I suck at this...)

"Maya? What's wrong...?"

"Nick! You can't just waltz around like that when there are ladies around! Learn some manners!" She half-shouted, not sure where she was going with this.

"Er...alright...I'm just a bit confused since I've been walking around like this before." He began, and then he started smirking. "Besides, I don't see any ladies here."

"Hey!" She yelled, throwing a couch cushion on him as she tried looking angry and frightening which miserably. "You're the guy who can't drive cars so don't get a big head Mr. Man!"

Phoenix caught the cushion and threw it back at her. "Men don't have to drive cars! Both genders can do that!"

Maya also caught the cushion and threw it back with a lot more force this time. "Keep telling yourself that, Nicky-boy!"

He missed the cushion this time, surprised at the force of which it was thrown. As it hit him right in the stomach and knocked the wind right out of him he realized it was a lot harder than he had expected. He started wheezing, but the lack of air wasn't as bad as the following assault on his man-ego.

"Hah! What's wrong, Mr. Man, can't catch a giant pillow thrown by a little helpless girl?" Maya teased, although she at least had the decency to make sure he wasn't badly hurt first.

"I thought we...already established that...you weren't a...lady." Phoenix said between breaths, looking defiantly at his tiny assistant, surprised someone of her stature was able to throw so hard.

Maya puffed up her cheeks. "Hey! You're doing it again!"

Phoenix stood up, having caught his breath already. "I know." He said with a wink and entered his room, closing the door behind him. "You're just so fun to make fun of, you're adorable when you're offended."

"Just admit that I'm always adorable!" Maya said as she put the cushion back in place and sat down on the couch, trying to get her increasingly annoying headache under control.

"Of course you are, that's why I put up with you." Phoenix said from the other room as he changed into his investigating suit AKA Little Maya.

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment!" Maya called back cheekily, although winced a bit in pain as her throat protested. (Oh no, I can't get sick now! I have to help Nick with the trial! I'll just sleep it off tonight, no point in worrying him over a little cold, he'd probably just force me to stay at home.)

There was no way she'd abandon Phoenix when he really needed her. There was more to their current case than they had previously thought, and her partner had the tendency to blame himself for every single little detail he missed, so clearly someone had to keep him on track and support him. And if that meant Maya had to feel a bit under the weather for a few hours, then so be it.

Pushing those unpleasant feelings aside, Maya realized she had forgotten to ask Phoenix about one very important thing: his 'date'. While Edgeworth's counseling had helped cheer her up, her doubts and fears remained.

"So..." She began in what she hoped was a casual, conversational tone. "How did your date go?"

Phoenix got out of his room dressed in his normal blue suit with a happy grin on his face, giving Maya a bad feeling about what he was about to tell her. "It went great! She was really nervous at first but once we got past that she was very sweet. Her confidence seems to be shaky so I gave her some...POINTERS on how to improve in court." He laughed at his own joke.

(Sweet? What does that even mean? Am I sweet? Argh! Why is he so vague?!) "Pointers...?" She asked, not liking the way he spoke about her at all.

"Oh yeah you weren't there..."

(Oh yeah you're a dufus!)

"Anyway, I showed her how to properly point at people in court...so did you get my pun?" He asked, eyeing her expectantly.

Maya's only response was a facepalm, much to Phoenix's chagrin.

"So do you...I don't know, like her?" Maya asked as she stood up and noticed how she was clenching her fists in trepidation.

Phoenix appeared to be thinking the question over. Seconds flew by for what seemed like an eternity, and Maya's breathing had temporarily stopped. "She sure is something else, I must say." He said at last, preparing to go outside and get to work once more.

"Oh..." Maya all but whispered, trying desperately to find something else to say but failed. She hadn't been expecting to hear him say that and the surprise felt like a cold shower. She put her hands in her pockets and stared sourly at the floor.

Phoenix didn't appear to notice this as he was happily whistling on a tune Maya didn't quite recognize. He seemed to be too preocuppied with wondering whether or not an umbrella would be necessary. "Ready to go and get to the bottom of this case, partner?"

Maya woke up from her dark thoughts. She pushed it all aside along with her rapidly worsening cold and replied cheerily. "Let's get going, partner!"

And with that the duo once again left for the pursuit of truth and headed into the unknown.

**...**

AN: Sort of a filler-ish chapter, but a necessary one I feel like. Writing that dream was a lot of fun.

I'd like to point out two things: number one, Edgeworth actually calls Maya by her name and not 'Miss Fey'. I hope I didn't make him too out of character, but he appears to have a soft spot for her in the game, and he has always proven to be a good friend to the main characters.

Number two, I was afraid of making Maya overreacting, but then I realized I more or less acted like that once, so I hope I have managed to capture her doubts and anguish in a somewhat relatable fashion.

As always, kindly let me know what you think.


	6. Twists and Turns

Phoenix decided Maya acted strangely. Well, more so than usual.

She moved a lot slower than normal, barely opened her mouth and she kept looking at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention. He had asked her multiple times if she felt alright, and her response was the same every single time: 'I'm fine, Nick!', said happily with her hands clasped in front of her chest.

He chose not to pursue it; after all, she was a grown woman entitled to her privacy. However, he was also aware that Maya usually couldn't keep her mouth shut and would often complain about him not walking fast enough.

She was hiding something, and Phoenix's childish curiosity was about to get the better of him. He pretended to tie his shoelaces and let Maya walk in front of him so he could get a better look at her.

Was she sick? No, she would've complained and forced him to buy something for her. Were the burgers starting to wear her down? Well if that were the reason it certainly didn't look like it; she had never looked thinner. Maybe it was her legs? Couldn't be, she walked with the same swaying, hypnotizing motion she always...

She turned around.

"What are you staring at, Nicky-boy?" She asked smugly with one eyebrow raised.

(I'll tell you what I'm NOT staring at: my assistant's butt.) "Er...your...legs?" He replied sheepishly. God he was a horrible liar.

"Enjoying the view, I take it?" She asked cheekily, trying her best to make him feel uncomfortable but failed spectacularly as she started sneezing uncontrollably.

"Well yes, but I'm just trying too look out for you! I know you're hiding something and I thought maybe it was your legs because you're moving slower than a sloth today!" Phoenix said as he walked up to her, handing her a handkerchief he for some reason had in his breast pocket.

She accepted the handkerchief and started blowing. "Nick, I'b fine! I'b just a little tibed 's all. Beally, you wobby too much!" She then made a disgusting sound in an attempt to get her voice back to normal. "Besides, sloths are AWESOME!"

"Well I will get to the bottom of this." He promised as they started walking again. "Also I agree, sloths are awesome."

"How do you even know there's something to get to the bottom of?" She asked, throwing his handkerchief into a nearby trash bin.

"Because I know you. Right now you're mad at yourself for not pointing out I must suck at cards due to my horrible poker face and asking me why I didn't take a picture of your legs so 'it would last longer'" Phoenix explained confidently.

"We spend a lot of time together, don't we?" Maya thought aloud, not bothering to hide the fact that her partner was right.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He told her and gave her a quick side hug. "And it looks like we're here."

They had reached a part of town that people usually called 'Studentville', and there really was no better way to describe the area. There were numerous cheap-looking and small apartments all with grey or brown façades crammed into this little corner of the city. Near the apartment complex one could see not only numerous stores that offered students everything from erasers to cheap laptops, but also several busy fast food stores that all sported signs bragging about their low costs.

"So according to Ms. Tanner this is where Ms. Gardner lives? Wow, it sure makes me glad I found my dream job at the age of 17..." Maya said as she skeptically eyed her surroundings.

"I still can't believe you convinced me to officially hire you without any experience or education! I should send you to school or something..." Phoenix muttered as they moved towards Sandra Gardner's apartment.

"You'd never do that; you'd get too bored without me." Maya said as she patted her partner's back sympathetically.

(Well, she got me there.) "Spring street 52, first floor. We're here."

"So, what's our plan of attack? The usual 'go in with both guns blazing'?" Maya asked as she sat down on a nearby flight of stairs, obviously exhausted from their short walk there.

"Well if we do and it fails then Edgeworth would never let me hear the end of it. Remember, we have no solid proof to go on here." Phoenix reminded her, sitting down next to her.

Maya snickered at the Edgeworth comment. "Well that's true. Think we should pretend to know more about her infatuation with Martin Valiant than we actually do?"

Phoenix shrugged. "She is intent on keeping her business secrets safe, but I have no idea how she'll react to something so personal."

"Nick." She said in a very serious tone. "Do you think she did it?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to make sense of the evidence they had gathered so far. "I don't know." He admitted after a few moments of silence. "Right now it looks like she is the only one with a motive aside from our client; after all, her love interest committed suicide because of Sarah Trueman's actions, or so we've been told."

"She also doesn't have an alibi for that night." Maya pointed out, biting her lips.

"Yeah, that too."

They were both silent for a while, absorbed by their own thoughts. Not a sound could be heard as they sat in the stairwell outside of Sandra Gardner's apartment, and it somehow fit the mood perfectly.

Maya suddenly stood up and knocked on the door. "Forget being quiet, we're going in with both guns blazing!"

Phoenix should've been angrier at his assistant for potentially ruining their one shot at finding the truth, but he chose to laugh at her determination instead. After a short while they could hear someone approaching on the other side. The sound of footsteps grew stronger and stronger, until the door finally flew open and a familiar overweight, redhaired woman stood before them.

"Oh, great. You two." She said dryly. Phoenix chose to take it as a good sign that she hadn't closed the door already.

"Ms. Gardner, we have a few questions to ask you, would you please let us in?" Maya asked professionally.

"Whatever." She shrugged, leaving the door open and gesturing for them to follow her.

Her apartment was small and austere, save for the many different cameras of all sizes and several piles of photographs. The walls were white and there was nothing that really livened up the room, like a plant or a painting.

"Every single word I said up there today was true you know." Sandra said suddenly, sitting down on her bed and crossing her arms.

Phoenix sat down on a wing chair on the opposite side of her, and Maya, not finding anywhere else to sit, sat on his lap. "I wonder about that..." He said cryptically.

"Hmpf, are you trying to scare me now? Are you really that desperate?" She asked, clearly not impressed.

"No, what my partner is saying is simply that the defense has entertained another possibility due to your testimony." Maya explained, looking back to confirm what she was saying was actually what he had meant. Phoenix nodded.

"Oh? This ought to be good." Sandra muttered.

"Namely that you might be the killer, Ms. Sandra Gardner." Maya said bluntly, preparing to study her reaction closely.

"WHAT?!" Sandra burst out, standing up dramatically. "What part of my testimony could POSSIBLY have suggested that? NO evidence points in my direction! You two really don't have the faintest clue what you're doing, do you?!"

(Well if she's not the murderer then she's a very good actor, I'll give her that.) "Simple, Ms. Gardner; you're the only one with a motive."

"Hah! Derek is the one who got screwed, but figuratively and literally! Now get lost!" Sandra spat, turning around and started focusing on something else.

Maya didn't like pushing someone this far, but she told herself it was for the sake of an innocent man. "We know about Martin Valiant, Ms. Gardner..."

She stopped whatever it was she had pretended to be doing and turned around slowly. "Martin's death has nothing to do with this case." She said in a hollow voice.

"At this point in time we don't have the luxury to believe you." Phoenix explained sadly.

"GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Sandra screamed, her face red in anger. "How DARE you barge in here and accuse me of murder?!"

(I feel horrible, but if she won't cooperate then I have no choice...) "We know you loved him, Ms. Gardner."

Time slowed down as Sandra's face seemed to get drained of all color. She slowly sat down again, leaning forward and pressing her hands against her head. Then she started crying. Maya rose from Phoenix's lap and sat down next to Sandra and gave her a hug. Phoenix was rather surprised when the bigger girl not only accepted the hug, but seemed to calm down as well.

No one said anything for a while as Sandra's crying grew weaker and weaker and eventually faded to sobs and hiccups.

"He was such an amazing guy." She began quietly as Phoenix and Maya kept silent and waited for her to go on. "Brilliant, handsome...and he cared so much about everything and everyone. All the teachers he had thought he'd go far, maybe even win a Nobel prize..."

"I'm sorry. The world is lesser for his loss." Phoenix said solemnly as Maya let go of Sandra.

"Yeah, it is." Sandra agreed. "If he didn't fall for that BITCH then he would probably still be with us...but no such luck."

"How did he...I mean..." Maya began, struggling to find the right words.

"...Take it once he found out the woman he adored cheated on him? He was destroyed. It didn't take long before we all heard about his death; he hung himself." She explained, her face twisting into a grimace. "What I don't understand is what his death has to do with this case; apparently you don't believe me but I haven't killed anyone!"

"So you really think it was Derek Hunter, then?" Phoenix asked carefully, suddenly not feeling so well.

"Yeah...I do. From what the prosecutor told me everything points to that, and I finally saw my chance to get my revenge on both of them." Sandra said with a scary, predatory grin.

"So you painted them both in a bad light to get revenge?" Maya asked, looking over at Phoenix who was going over all they knew in his head trying to figure out where to go from here.

"Yeah, and I don't regret it; Sarah was a horrible human being and Derek is a sleazy, despicable man." Sandra all but whispered.

"Earlier today you said something about the victim cheating on Mr. Hunter with Mr. Hernandez? Is that true?" Phoenix asked, desperately trying to find new leads.

"Well I don't have any proof, but it was obvious. I'm surprised Derek didn't realize it sooner. Of course, come to think of it, it would have been more logical for him to go after Mr Hernandez if he was going to kill someone..." Sandra thought out loud.

"And Mr. Hernandez was also there during the night of the crime!" Maya gasped, only to calm down once she realized something. "But he has an alibi: he was with Karen Smith in the caféteria when it happened."

"Hmpf, Ms. Smith in the caféteria at that hour? No way! If anything she's lying to protect him from something, since they get along so well. Of course Ms. Smith would never keep her mouth shut if she suspected someone of murder..." Sandra said. She was calm now, not to mention helpful for the first time since they had met.

"I think we need to pay him a visit anyway." Phoenix said as he stood up. "I asked for his address too, just in case, and he doesn't live too far away from here."

Sandra stood up as well, and rather awkwardly stretched out her hand. "Thanks you two, for listening I mean. I think it helped."

"It's what we do!" Maya replied confidently as she shook the bigger woman's hand. "Now we just have to...to...ooh man..."

"Maya? What's wrong?!" Phoenix said worriedly as he hurried over to her side.

"Nick... I don't think I..." Maya mumbled as she fell down onto Sandra's bed.

"Maya?! MAYA!"

And that was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

...

Maya woke up feeling like she had just devoured several bottles of vodka. She had been fighting against what she thought was a meager cold for several hours until her body just gave in. She was cold but drenched in sweat, tired but fully awake.

She tried sitting up without making her headache even worse, although that proved to be much harder than she had anticipated. She looked around and noticed she was at home, in her bed, with a large glass of water prepared on her nightstand.

"Nick!" She screamed to the best of her ability, but it came out only as a rasp noise. However, it seemed to have been enough to catch Phoenix's attention as she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Good morning! Finally decided to rejoin the realm of the living have you?" Phoenix said cheerily as he opened the door, dressed in his normal casual clothes.

"Nick...what happened?" Maya asked, pulling her blanket up to her chest to even though she was fully dressed.

"Well let's see here...you didn't tell me you were sick, so you overworked your body, passed out, I called an ambulance only to be told all you needed was some rest and then I carried you home since I know you hate hospitals." He listed as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Didn't I...wake up?" She asked, falling down in bed again. Sitting up was too taxing at this point.

Phoenix laughed, which made Maya dread his answer. "Several times actually, and you'd spew nonsense every single time."

(What a catch you are, Maya! You really know how to make the men swoon...) "Thanks...for everything." She said meekly, genuinely grateful that she didn't have to spend any time lying in a hospital bed.

Phoenix just looked at his assistant with a wistful smile. "You're welcome, but why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Maya looked away and fidgeted nervously with her fingers under the comforters. "Well I knew...you needed help and...would make me stay...at home if I told you I felt under...the weather...so I didn't."

He looked at her with a shocked expression, touched by her fidelity and devotion. "Wow...I don't know what to say..."

"How about thanks?" She teased tiredly, although some of her energy seemed to be returning. She sat up again and leaned against the wall and cringed when she realized the back of her robe was wet due to sweat.

Phoenix smirked and moved closer to Maya, wrapped an arm around shoulder and pulled her close. "Thanks, but seriously, you had me worried there for a minute."

Maya closed her eyes and rested her head against her friend. "Sorry." She muttered. "But wait, if you're here...what happened to Mr. Hernandez?"

"I gave Maria some information, and he's scheduled to act as a witness tomorrow. She also made sure he'd be in the defendant lobby an hour before the trial, so I'll have plenty of time to ask him about his relationship with the victim." Phoenix explained as he let go to of Maya and stood up.

"That's my fault...you should've spoken to him today. I'm so sorry, Nick!" Maya said as she too tried to stand up, but was gently pushed back down.

"It's not your fault, and you're not getting out of bed tonight." He said sternly as he pulled out a small box of aspirin. "Here, I got you these and some cheap but easy to make chicken soup. That's what they eat all the time in the movies so I figured it'd help you too."

"Nick, you don't have to take ca..." She began but started coughing.

"Take care of you? I think I do. Now lie down and get some rest, I'll be back with dinner soon. Don't get up!" He ordered as he put down the tiny box of aspirin and left her alone again.

(Why is he always taking care of me? I'm just in his way as always...) She thought bitterly as she quickly changed into her pajamas; both of her robes were now in dire need of cleaning, and the few other robes she owned were back in Kurain. She'd have to wear normal clothes tomorrow for the first time in months.

(Why am I even thinking about clothes now? Bleh, this fever is worse than I thought...)

Before she could continue that train of thought Phoenix came in with a cup of chicken soup.

"Wow, that was fast..." Maya gasped as she accepted the warm cup and took a careful sip. "It tastes great though, thanks."

"I don't mean to brag but my microwave skills are out of this world." Phoenix boasted as he sat down on the edge of the bed again.

Maya giggled and blew on her dinner in order to cool it down. "Years of practice?"

"Years of practice."

They sat in comfortable silence as Maya finished her cheap microwave dinner. The binds were down and it was dark outside, but the two hadn't bothered to light up the room.

*Burp*

"I'm glad to hear you enjoy my cooking so much." Phoenix said with a laugh, taking the cup from the nightstand as he prepared to leave the room.

"Oh come on, you're leaving already?" Maya whined as she puffed up her cheeks.

"I don't want to hear it, missy, you're going to sleep this off so you can get back to helping me with the case." Phoenix said in a lecturing tone, but he sat down on the bed again.

Maya put her hands behind her head and smirked. "So you're using your gentleman-like charms to get me OUT of bed? That's a new one."

Phoenix grinned victoriously. "Didn't I get you into bed already?"

(Damn!) "That is...shut up!" Maya said as her cheeks started burning for reasons unrelated to her current condition.

Then all of a sudden Phoenix leaned forward and gave her a peck on her left cheek, leaving Maya temporarily stunned. "Sleep tight and wish me luck tomorrow!"

(Mihihi!) "Kick some ass tomorrow!"

"Will do, boss!"

And as soon as he closed the door behind him, Maya fell asleep and dreamed of things that could have made even the corniest director of a romantic movie cringe.

...

Phoenix Wright was not amused.

He had managed to stealthily sneak out of the office without waking Maya and get to the defendant lobby of the courthouse at 09.00 sharp, the exact time Jorge Hernandez was SUPPOSED to be here.

It was 09.50 now, and he was still nowhere to be seen.

As he paced back and forth impatiently in the small, cool room, he could hear two careful knocks on the door.

"Um, hello? Is everything in order?" A voice Phoenix quickly identified as Maria's said.

"No." He said bluntly but composed himself. This wasn't Maria's fault. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Hernandez hasn't shown up yet."

The door flew open and she rushed in, her beautiful green eyes wide open. "What?! Then where the fucking hell is that motherfucker?!"

(Oh right, that tongue of hers...) "I guess he either decided it wasn't worth talking to me or he's late. One or the other."

She ran a hand quickly through her hair and adjusted her thick glasses. "Well if he has overslept then he's in for a rude awakening!" She said forcefully and pulled out her cellphone. "Detective Gumshoe, our witness has yet to show up...yeah...yes...exactly, thank you. You know where he lives? Okay, thank you!" She aggressively shoved her cellphone back in one of her pockets.

"Heh, shouldn't you be happier? I mean you've already got your evidence, after all." Phoenix pointed out as he sat down in the black leather couch in the corner.

Maria followed him and sat down next to him. "Like I said yesterday, I don't want an innocent man to suffer because of my ignorance. Besides, he's disrespecting the law by not showing up here on time!"

"He'll come, don't worry." Phoenix said and gave her shoulder a light tap. She was so hard on herself.

"I'm sorry...I just wanted to get to the bottom of this...and help you." She replied and looked away, not wanting to reveal the shy smile she couldn't suppress.

"And I appreciate it. It's the first time a prosecutor has ever helped me out so much, so I'm not really sure how to react." Phoenix admitted sheepishly.

Maria was quiet for a while, before quickly saying. "Well you could always thank me with dinner..."

"What?"

"What? I didn't say anything! Whatever you heard must've been a figment of your imagination! Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be!" She stood up and almost ran towards the door.

"Er...you're supposed to face me in court in about two minutes." Phoenix told her amusedly, laughing inwardly at her nervous antics.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "I knew that. Of course, why else would I be here? I mean it's not like I come here for fun! Not to say I don't like my job, I mean I love my job but I mean..."

"Dinner sounds wonderful." Phoenix said, trying his best not to laugh at her little breakdown.

Her beautiful face brightened instantly, and just as she was about to say something, her phone rang.

"Prosecutor Tanner." She began professionally. Her tone and expression didn't last long, however, as she opened her mouth and widened her eyes. "What? Are you...this is...thank you for telling me. I'll tell him too. I'll be there soon...okay, goodbye."

Phoenix studied her expression carefully as she turned to meet his inquisitive gaze. She looked shocked and pale as she struggled to get the words out.

"Mr. Hernandez has been murdered."

...

AN: The plot thickens! Why has Jorge Hernandez been killed? Are the two crimes related? Where does this leave Phoenix and Maya?  
Stay tuned to find out!


	7. Games and Paybacks

Maya woke up feeling like she could take on the world. Sure, her throat still hurt a bit and her head felt heavy, but it was nothing compared to how she felt yesterday. She yawned and stretched her entire body, grateful that her limbs didn't ache like they had before. She wondered if the secret to her quick recovery lay in her awesome physical condition or in Phoenix's microwaved chicken soup.

It was definitely thanks to her awesome physical condition, Maya decided.

She got out of bed and opened a window to let the wind get rid of the 'sick smell' she was convinced was there. She couldn't have her room smell like a retirement home, after all; what if that rich burger-flipping client that Phoenix promised her showed up?

(Nick's probably just finished talking to Mr. Hernandez, so he should be ready to wipe the floor with that pretty little prosecutor right about now.) Maya thought confidently as she picked up her robes which were in dire need of washing, as well as a few other things, and threw them into the washing machine. She felt bad for not being at Phoenix's side in the courtroom, but he had explicitly told her not to come. Maybe she was just upset that she missed an opportunity to watch Maria squirm...

(Okay, enough with the negative thinking, she's actually been of great help so far...and nice...and a seductive little...okay, stop it, Maya!) She thought as she took of her pajamas and entered the shower. The warm water soothed both body and soul. She could feel her entire body relaxing and her thoughts becoming clearer and calmer, losing her sense of time as she stood there and enjoyed the warmth.  
Assuming her partner didn't uncover some kind of super secret that would turn the entire trial around (and, let's face it, the odds of that happening were high), she had only one tough mission in front of her today:

Figure out what to wear.

And with that thought she woke up from her psuedo-meditative state, turned the shower off and headed for her room.

Both of her robes were in the washing machine, and she hadn't worn normal clothes since the beginning of their trip to Europe. This wasn't a challenge because Maya was vain; sure, it didn't hurt to look nice but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she had worn acolyte robes nearly every single day since she was a child and felt uncomfortable in almost anything else.

But not even Maya could walk around in a bathrobe all day, so she scanned her modest wardrobe for regular clothes. There were a few bland shirts, two vest tops and an almost-fancy dress she wore on special occasions. Sighing at her limited options, she grabbed a purple vest top and a regular pair of jeans. Why were regular clothes so unimaginative and stale?

Still, Maya was Maya, and no matter what she wore, she'd obviously rock the crap out of it. She stood in front of the mirror on the wall in her room and made sure she looked absolutely fabulous.

(Not bad, not bad! It's not as colorful as I'd like but I'll take it!) She thought proudly as she span around and tried different poses and (what could be considered highly inappropriate and insulting) imitations of both celebrities and friends. She eventually stopped once she heard the door to the apartment open.

Phoenix walked in with an indecipherable face, he quietly closed the door and then just sat down in the couch in the living room, not even bothering to take off his shoes. Maya would've scolded him for his lack of manners if he hadn't looked so...empty. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

"Nick...?" She began, carefully approaching him as if her presence would somehow make things worse. "Did...did we lose?"

He shrugged, and Maya was thankful he didn't simply ignore her. "No...er, Mr. Hernandez...has been murdered."

"WHAT?!" Maya yelled and put her hands on his shoulders and forcing him to look her dead in the eyes. "What happened?! Are you alright? What happened to the trial?!"

"I'm alright, and the trial was suspended for another day. As far as I know he's been killed in his apartment, and that's all the information I have." Phoenix looked away, a pained grimace replacing his previously empty stare. "This is my fault, I just know it."

"Wh-WHAT?! Where did you get that ridiculous idea from?!" Maya screamed right into his face, traces of spit landing on his face.

"If I could've caught the killer earlier then none of this would've happened. Our client would be free and Mr. Hernandez would be alive." He explained sullenly as he dried his face with his sleeve.

"No way! You don't even know if it's the same killer, and you could never have predicted something like this, no one could!" Maya said, shaking him as if that would help him get the point.

"Maya it's okay, really..."

"No it's not! You're beating yourself up for something out of your control! You always do this, Nick! You're always so hard on yourself even though you try your hardest to help complete strangers! Your determination and resilience have saved so, so many people, and yet you feel crushed when you failed to predict a murder of someone we have only exchanged a few words with?! No, I won't accept that! I won't allow you to feel bad over something like that!" She lectured passionately while her partner stared at her in awe.

"Maya..." He tried, but was cut off again.

"And if this is anyone's fault, it's mine! Maybe you could've spoken with him if I hadn't fallen ill! So you should blame me instead of yourself!" She said, crossing her arms as if she dared him to start yelling at her.

"That's absurd! How could this be your fault?!" He asked with a hint of panic in his voice. He obviously didn't want her to feel like she was the one to blame.

"Well it makes more sense than the nonsense you've been spouting! So go ahead and blame me, but don't you dare feel bad for something that was out of your control! You don't deserve the hard time your stupidly altruistic nature gives you!" She replied hotly.

But no counter argument came. Instead he rose up from the couch and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry! You're right, I was being silly, but please don't think this is your fault!"

Maya returned the hug and buried her face in his chest. "I don't, I blame the murderer."

"So...what do we do now?" Phoenix asked confusedly. "Our most promising lead and potentially biggest source of information is gone..."

She looked up at him, still held firmly in his arms. "What do you mean? We still have a client to defend, so nothing has changed other than our course of action! We're going to go over there and get as many clues as we can! If that fails we'll try something else! But we are NOT giving up!"

Phoenix nodded slowly. "Thank you, Maya." He all but whispered.

"You're welcome. You can be a bit dense sometimes, so it's my job to explain everything to you, I guess." She said good-naturedly.

They both chuckled, still wrapped in each other's arms.

"'Altruistic nature'?" Phoenix asked curiously, surprised that Maya had such an impressive vocabulary.

"Oh shut up! Like you haven't picked up a thing or two from Mr. Edgeworth!" She said with a laugh as they stepped away from each other.

"I wish I could've picked up his salary..." Phoenix muttered as he walked towards the door. "By the way, technically this isn't our crime scene. I'm not sure whether or not we'll be allowed to look around."

"That hasn't stopped us before!" Maya replied cheerfully as she put on her shoes. "And more importantly, I haven't eaten any breakfast yet so you're going to have to buy me something!"

Phoenix looked at her with a smug expression as he opened the door with the half-jammed lock with ease. "Did you forget already? It's our healthy week, and you're paying for food. Maybe we can take a nice sallad somewhere..."

Maya's face suddenly paled. "How could I forget...? Noooooooo!"

"Or maybe we could go for an all-vegetarian burger? With whole grain buns..." Phoenix teased with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Nick, you're a sadist! You're a sadist and a meanie!" She said with inflated cheeks and a sense of déjà vu.

"I know, and I love it."

...

Police officers were running in and out of the apartment, paying little to no attention to Phoenix. He guessed they were either too busy to care or that they just assumed he had business there; it's not like he was a stranger to the police.

The apartment house was not far away from 'Studentville', although the quality of the apartments differed greatly. Mr. Hernandez had three rooms to roam in, with beautifully colored walls, high ceilings, a stunning view and plenty of things to give his abode a sense of 'home', whereas Sandra had lived with one singular dreary room filled to the brim with photography equipment.

"No fair!" Maya complained. "He lived alone and could pay for all this? Nick, you should've become a teacher!"

"I don't think we should assess my choice of profession on a murder site, Maya..." Phoenix warned, holding up his index finger in front of his lips.

"Judging by how most of Wright's trials turn out, I'd fear for the education of this country's youth if he ever were to become a teacher." A voice they quickly recognized as Edgeworth's said.

"Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Edgeworth!"

The prosecutor in question gave them both a suspicious yet amused look. "Yes? Why are you so surprised to see me here? This IS my job, after all."

"Well it's just...Mari...Prosecutor Tanner was going to have him testify in court today. I guess I expected her to lead this investigation." Phoenix explained.

Edgeworth crossed his arms and nodded. "I understand. However, she's already busy dealing with the case you're working on, and so far we have not found anything that would imply there's a connection between Sarah Trueman and Jorge Hernandez's deaths."

"But the timing is too perfect, I just KNOW it's the same killer!" Maya said, clenching her fists in determination.

"Unfortunately I can't cancel an investigation solely on your intuition, Maya." He said as he shook his head a little, reminding both Maya and Phoenix that absolutely everything that man did looked elegant. "But I can't deny the possibility or the odd timing."

"So will you let us have a look around?" Phoenix asked, remembering he hadn't actually seen the body yet.

Edgeworth looked away with a brooding look on his face, something the defense duo hadn't seen for quite a while. Old habits die hard, they guessed. "You know I can't do that, Wright. Officially you have no connection to this case." He then looked like he had an idea and gave them a small, smug smile. "How could I forget? Wright, there's someone here who would like to meet you."

He quickly turned around and entered another room and politely asked an officer there to give him some time alone with all the clues. He then gestured for Maya and Phoenix to follow him, much to their surprise.

They were met with the sight of a man who had seemingly collapsed onto a wooden desk. Dried blood were present on both clothes, the desk and the man's neck. Phoenix quickly noticed he had been shot in the back of the head; suicide was obviously out of the question. There wasn't much on on the desk itself, just the regular office supplies one would expect to find; pens, erasers and a very ugly yellow magnifying glass.

"Is this the man who wanted to meet me? I didn't know you could make such macabre jokes, Edgeworth." Phoenix said.

Edgeworth looked shocked. "Do you honestly believe I would make a joke like that at a time like this?! Wright, I know you're a single-minded and...focused man, but please just take a look around the room."

Phoenix then saw a cute, smiling brunette girl with a poofy, pinkish cap. She wore a white shirt and a striped tie under a purple vest. On top of that she wore a lab coat...wait, lab coat?

"Ema!" He exclaimed happily, quickly forgetting about Mr. Hernandez's body. He had grown accustomed to seeing worse things. That was probably not a very good sign.

"Mr. Wright! It's so good to see you again!" She burst out and gave him a quick hug. "Sort of wish it were under better circumstances but I shan't complain!"

"I thought you were studying in England? What are you doing here?" He asked, and then noticed big black rings under her eyes. "And...why do you look exhausted?"

"Oh!" She said with a yawn. "It's part of my education! We were given the opportunity to get some field experience, provided we could find a police force that accepted trainees, so I called my sister who in turn called Mr. Edgeworth who then allowed me to work alongside the forensic investigators here! It's like a dream come true! Of course, I came back yesterday so I have the mother of all jet lags..."

"Wow, that's very impressive Ema, you're all grown up!" Phoenix said happily and gave her a pat on the poofy hat. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

She gave him a big, blinding smile. "I know right?"

"Oh, that's right! Ema, this is Maya, my coworker and assistant, Maya, this is Ema Skye, the girl who helped me and Edgeworth put Damon Gant behind bars. I believe I've told you about that?" Phoenix said as the two ladies shook hands.

"Yeah! But I was promised a 'glorious hair ball just like yours', not an amazing hat!" Maya said good-naturedly.

Ema gasped dramatically. "Don't tell me you wear your hair in a top knot too?!"

"Every single day except for this one, since Nick so rudely didn't give me any time to prepare myself." She said and gave Phoenix the evil eye.

"Nick?" Ema asked, confused, and put on her pink glasses and started taking notes.

"Yeah that's what I call him, hey you should totally come up with a name for Mr. Edgeworth too! How about Miley?!" Maya suggested happily.

Edgeworth winced while the two girls laughed and started talking faster and faster about everything from hippie clothes to hair styles to food to interesting cases to science.

"Wow..." Phoenix said. "They're really getting along well, especially if you consider the fact that there's a corpse in this very room..."

"Wright, I'll speak plainly." Edgeworth whispered, ignoring Phoenix completely. "I think there is absolutely no chance these incidents aren't related, but until that can be proven I can't give you any real information. Of course, that would imply we actually have any information to give you."

Phoenix looked at him seriously and also lowered his voice as Maya and Ema chatted away happily. "I understand. Sounds like you're having a hard time here."

Edgeworth sighed and looked like he was about to say something, but flinched when he heard Ema say 'Miley' in the background, although he quickly regained his composure. "We haven't been here for long so I am certain we'll find something, but yes, we've been having a difficult time. Whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing." He paused, not willing to explain it further. "Wright, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the crime scene; not because I don't believe you or think poorly of your skills, but because right now we can't prove a connection between the two incidents. You'd probably have more success somewhere else anyway."

Phoenix nodded and put a hand on Edgeworth's shoulder. "I understand, thanks for everything anyway. You'll tell me if you find something that would allow me to examine the crime scene, right?"

Edgeworth smirked. "Of course."

"Oh they're so cuuuuuute together!" Maya suddenly interrupted.

"I knooooow! Miley and Nick, together forever!" Ema joined in and pretended to swoon alongside her new friend.

"Why does everybody say that?!" Phoenix and Edgeworth burst out at the same time, much to their dismay. The girls started giggling wildly.

Phoenix grabbed Maya's wrist as she was temporarily unable to walk on her own. "Come on, we're investigating somewhere else."

Edgeworth followed them to the door as if they were somehow his guests, and while he would have to work hard to suppress the memory of him and Phoenix failing miserably to quell the wild and unfounded ideas of their two assistants, he had a smile on his face. He had not forgotten what Phoenix did to him two days ago.

"Huh, what's the matter, Edgeworth? And what's up with that evil look in your eyes?" Phoenix asked nervously.

"Oh yes, Wright, you're correct, the Steel Samurai Five Hour Special DOES air at 08.00 this sunday. I had no idea you were so interested." Edgeworth said with a grin.

"Huh?" Was all Phoenix could say before Maya latched on to him.

"REALLY, NICK!? You're going to watch that with me?! I knew you weren't such a bore, to think I honestly suspected you'd WORK that day. Oh, where to begin, I have to fill you in on all the characters and side-stories so you won't get confused, and then I'm going to tell you about a few theories and speculations of mine...Oh, this is going to be fun!" Maya blabbered while Phoenix's face seemed to get drained of all color.

"Why?" He mouthed desperately to Edgeworth who simply stood there and rubbed his hands together - did people really do that when their evil plans succeeded?

"That's for sending a love-sick Detective Gumshoe to me." He replied bluntly and then went back to work, leaving Phoenix with a very excited Maya who talked about things he couldn't even pretend to understand.

...

It took three double cheeseburgers to calm Maya down, although the damage had already been done. The 'healthy week where Maya pays for food' was already ruined and Phoenix was pretty sure he knew at least the names of every single Steel Samurai character. He doubted he'd ever feel like a grown man again.

The duo found themselves in a fast food restaurant in Studentville, and while the quality of the food was questionable, the chairs uncomfortable and made out of cheap plastic, the walls bright and the atmosphere noisy due to the amount of students running around, it was within their price range, for once. Phoenix would have felt old and out of place, and Maya would have teased him for it, had they both not been deep in thought.

"We can't waste an entire day just sitting here, we have to go somewhere." Phoenix said as he played with a leftover french fry. Maya had asked him to also eat unhealthily since one couldn't do that alone, apparently.

"Yeah...the only one we haven't talked to in a while is Karen Smith and she's got...had...an alibi." Maya said as she snatched Phoenix's french fry from him.

"Still, she knew Mr. Hernandez, maybe she could give us a clue as to why he was killed." Phoenix suggested as he stood up.

Maya followed suit. "Yeah but that woman scared me, Nick! That monotone voice of hers, indifferent attitude and hair as white as snow." Maya gasped. "Maybe she's a ghost!"

Phoenix scoffed lightly. "Aren't you a spirit medium? What are ghosts to you?"

"Ghosts and spirits are very different, Nick!" She stated matter-of-factly. "I thought everybody knew that!"

"R-right, anyway, I don't think Ms. Smith is a ghost. She was a bit cold, I'll admit, but she was probably just trying to deal with the fact that one of her students had been killed. I'm sure she'll be more talkative now that she's had a chance to calm down." Phoenix said as they walked out of the sleazy restaurant.

The sun was once again hiding behind dark clouds that loomed above them and the wind blew forcefully through the neighborhood, carrying all manner of things with it and scattering careless students' papers. Phoenix called for a cab and sat down on a nearby public bench.

"Brr, I miss my robe, although my legs are warmer than ever." Maya said as she also sat down on the bench.

"Huh? You're not wearing your robe?" Phoenix said, sounding genuinely confused.

"Nick!" Maya half-yelled with her cheeks puffed up. "Haven't you noticed anything? Talk about not being a gentleman! Here I am wearing normal clothes for once and you don't pick up on it?"

"Bu-but...it's purple...I got them mixed up...and I've just had so much on my mind..." Phoenix muttered pathetically and held up his arms defensively.

Maya crossed her arms, clearly unimpressed. "You suck at apologizing, Nick! Now come on, I want a real compliment!"

(Meep! She's serious! Come on, think! You're supposed to be able to think of ways to get out of sticky situations...maybe you should try one of Godot's lines? No way, that would never work. Holy crap she's still staring at me! Alright, here goes!) "Er...you look beautiful no matter what you wear so I didn't think a comment was necessary?"

Maya appeared to think things over, her eyes closed as she slowly nodded. "Fine, I'll let you go this time. You got lucky, Nicky-boy."

Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief. "You are too kind, my lady." He then inspected her more closely and couldn't deny that he liked what he saw; Maya's upper body was a lot more exposed than it usually was. Her pale, usually smooth skin was covered in goosebumps which made Phoenix want to hold her tight. The top knot was nowhere to be seen and her long, black hair danced mesmerizingly on the wind, spreading a pleasant aroma that was uniquely Maya's. It reminded him of an odd mix of lavender and fried meat, and he couldn't think of anything that would suit her better.

"I don't know how I could've missed that, honestly. You look stunning." He said after some not-so-subtle staring.

Maya smiled nervously and played with her fingers. "Come on, Nick, I let you off the hook already, stop staring at me like that!"

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that. I happen to enjoy looking at you." He said and leaned in closer, trying to look as creepy as he possibly could.

Maya pushed him away and started laughing. "You'll have to do that in the taxi, pervert!"

As if on cue, a yellow car arrived. A plump, merry driver with a fabulous gray moustache opened their doors for them and chatted happily all the way to the address Phoenix had given him, which he in turn had received from Maria. He felt a bit guilty for asking a rookie prosecutor so many favors, but then remembered he had given her several POINTERS (still hilarious!) about how to act in court, so he guessed they were even.

Karen lived in a house in a more secluded part of town. Its shiny white facade and surrounding kempt, small garden gave an impressive first impression, even if the villa itself was nothing extravagant or out of the ordinary.

They paid the driver and gave him their thanks, who gave them a short bow before driving away down the empty road leading towards the busier parts of the city. The duo then simultaneously took a deep breath and started walking towards Karen's house.

"I just remembered...do you think Professor Badass will be alright? I mean he was devastated when Ms. Trueman died, and now one of the teachers has also bitten the dust. What's more, the murderer is most likely someone who attends that school..." Maya said sadly as they reached the terrace.

"I'm sure he'll be fine...I'm sure the Judge will take care of him, at least, they seemed like good friends." Phoenix replied, feeling a bit sad at the thought of someone so nice and helpful being dragged into all this.

"Yeah...somehow that makes me even more worried..." She said, although with a smile. Then, as they stood right outside the door, they heard faint piano notes being played in a slow, methodical fashion. "Oh, wow...that's beautiful! It's almost a shame we have to interrupt it." She said as she knocked on the door.

"Come in, the door is open and I don't make a habit of quitting something without finishing it properly." They heard Karen's normal, monotone voice say as the melody kept playing.

(Not creepy at all...) Phoenix thought as he opened the door. He could see Karen's white hair sway dramatically behind the piano in the other room as she put more and more force into the song which progressively grew darker and darker, which gave the house a much eerier atmosphere.

The rooms were large and tidy. The furniture all looked brand new and spotless; there was a beautiful table made out of dark wood which almost sparkled as the light from the windows touched it. The couch in the living room was most likely twice the size of the ones in their office, and a lot fancier, with big, exotic-looking cushions on it. The beautiful wooden floor was completely free from...anything. Everything looked so impossibly stylish and neat that Phoenix wondered if they had walked into a brochure for a luxury hotel.

Yet with the ominous music echoing throughout the room it was hard to enjoy what could have been an almost breathtaking view. Phoenix really was getting old if a house could impress him this much.

"Why am I thinking about sis at a time like this? Why am I feeling so sad?" Maya said as they walked towards the dark-skinned woman playing the piano with a cold passion.

"The power of music I guess...I feel a bit down myself." Phoenix admitted.

"Well then I guess I'm getting somewhere." Karen cut in. "I'm working on the 'Elegy of Sorrow', although I don't expect you to remember what it was."

"'A song meant to help us deal with the sorrow inside us' or something to that effect!" Maya said proudly. "You were working on it together with your pupil Sarah Trueman, and you found the title redundant!"

Karen stopped playing and gave her an intriguied look, which was far more emotion than she had displayed in their previous conversation. "I'm impressed, and I don't say such things lightly. We only spoke briefly before, and I must apologize if I appeared...callous."

"Think nothing of it." Phoenix said, secretly a bit relieved that she had stopped playing. He didn't want to start crying in a stranger's home simply because of some music, after all. "But if you don't mind, we have a few questions to ask you."

"Yes, one can only imagine." She replied cryptically. "How about a game of chess?"

"Wh-what?" Was Phoenix's only reply.

"'The Game of Kings', a common strategy board game." Karen explained wryly. "I want to play a game."

"R-right, but we're pretty busy, Ms. Smith, and we'd appreciate it if you..." Phoenix tried meekly.

"Boy, one can always concentrate better during a game of chess. Also, maybe I will reveal a secret if I lose, or maybe I won't." She said in what could almost be interpreted as a teasing tone.

She stood up and walked towards a nearby shelf where she kept a stunning, presumably handmade chessboard where the pieces were already lined up neatly.

(Why can't I just for once deal with normal people?!) "What kind of secret are we talking about?"

"If I explained that it wouldn't be a very good secret, would it?" She said as she sat down by the table in the living room, waiting for a challenger.

"And what if we lose?" Phoenix asked suspiciously. "There's nothing at stake if we don't lose anything, is there?"

Karen scoffed and gently swept her fringe to the right so it wouldn't get into her eyes. "I thought I would deny you a secret if I won, thus denying you information, the one thing you need. Is that not enough?"

(This woman is insane!) "Ms. Smith, we're dealing with two murder cases now! This isn't a game!"

Karen met his gaze completely unfazed. "Shouldn't brief moments of joy be seized especially in troubled times? I just found out my friend was murdered, and one of my students was killed two days ago, I think I deserve some relaxation."

Suddenly Maya sat down on the opposite side of her with a serious look on her face. "I'll do it. I mean I come from a village where people still barely use the internet so I sort of grew up with boardgames."

Karen nodded in approval. "Delightful. You are a very interesting person, Ms. Fey. Now, since you're the guest and a much less experienced player than I, I will let you choose color."

Maya scratched her chin as if it were the toughest decision of her life while Phoenix just stood there, completely perplexed by the idea of playing a game of chess to obtain a 'secret' regarding a murder case.

"I'll be black." Maya said after a while. "I mean, they're already on my side anyway!"

Karen nodded. "How ironic." There was an awkward silence until she let out a dry chuckle. "I apologize, I couldn't resist. Very well, let's start our game." She said as she moved a center pawn two steps forward.

Maya did the same, and the two pieces met in the middle. The game had begun.

"Chess is such an interesting game." Karen said slowly as she moved her knight, her eyes never leaving the board. "It is a game where absolutely everyone is equal, most beginnings are the same yet the end results are always different. It is a game of countless variables and variations where you're armed with solely your intellect and your ability to read your opponents. Would you not agree, Ms. Fey?"

Maya moved another pawn one step forward to protect the first piece she moved. "I do, it really is fascinating. I once heard you can determine what kind of person someone is by having a game of chess with them, but I don't know if there's much truth to that."

"Don't be so sure, girl." Karen replied as she scanned the battlefield. "Just now, instead of mirroring my move you protected your first pawn with a second one. You favor thinking for yourself and looking for different breaches in my defenses, probably by using your bishops. Well, that's just my guess anyway, the game has only just started, after all."

Maya tensed and looked at her opponent for the first time since they started. "How..."

"Don't lose focus now, girl." Karen lectured, her eyes still on the board. "Never let someone get into your head like that. Believe it or not, but it's important to have a good poker face in chess. You can't let your opponent know that they're doing well."

(Why do I suddenly feel completely out of the loop? I didn't even know Maya could play chess!) Phoenix thought as the two women kept playing in silence. He suddenly felt like a distraction and a burden to his partner by simply standing there. "Ms. Smith, er, I hate to ask, but where is the toilet?"

"Up the stairs to the right, Mr. Wright." Karen answered monotonously and moved a piece. Phoenix wasn't sure which one, he had stopped caring at this point.

He nodded and left them alone. While Maya distracted Karen and took care of whatever secrets she was keeping, he would search the upper floor for anything that could help them move forward in their investigation. That woman was hiding something, that much was clear; not only did she state so outright, but she also managed to talk them into playing chess with her instead of talking about the actual murders.

Phoenix reached the second floor and started looking for something, anything that looked out of the ordinary. The house wasn't that big so he didn't have much ground to cover, but he didn't want Karen to get suspicious. He briefly wondered if he could actually legally take any 'evidence' with him, but quickly dismissed that thought; if she was hiding something then it was his job to uncover exactly what that was.

He silently approached what had to be Karen's room. A large bed stood in the far corner of the room, decorated with the same exotic-looking pillows like the couch downstairs. To his immediate right he saw a desk full of piles of paper, office supplies, some make-up and...a very ugly yellow magnifying glass.

(Haven't I seen this earlier today? What are the odds of both Mr. Hernandez and Ms. Smith having two similar, appalling magnifying glasses?) He thought as he picked it up, careful not to touch the handle. Realizing he didn't have the luxury of time at the moment, he hurried to the bathroom. He'd have to at least flush in order to avoid suspicion.

He suddenly noticed that his right index finger bled and hurt a little bit. He must've stung himself on something while shoving down the magnifying glass in his pocket. As he searched the bathroom for a band-aid, he reminded himself never to let Maya use his pockets to store 'pins with pretty colors' again.

To his dismay he found nothing of the sort, and had to use 'lab tape' instead, whatever that was. It would have to do for now.

He flushed the toilet, washed his hands and headed downstairs. Maya and Karen were still playing, although it looked like the game would be over soon. And while it looked like Maya was going to lose, Phoenix noticed that her opponent had lost quite a few pieces herself. He sat down on the stairs and looked, not wanting to interrupt their game.

"Check mate." Karen said after a few minutes.

"Darn it..." Maya said disappointedly.

"I'm very impressed, Ms. Fey. No one has gotten so close to beating me in a long time...not since...nevermind, it doesn't matter. Just know that you've earned my respect, girl." Karen said as she shook Maya's hand.

"Great, you're done! How about that secret now, Ms. Smith?" Phoenix asked impatiently.

"Oh there never was one, I just felt like playing a game of chess with an interesting person." Karen replied with a shrug. "Really, if there was a secret then why would I openly admit to having one?"

"That's...what...I mean?!" Phoenix stuttered, baffled by her logic.

"How very eloquent. Now if you'll excuse me, it's getting late and I have a lot of work to take care of." She said and walked past Phoenix up the stairs and closed the door to her room.

The duo simply stood there, trying to make sense of what had just happened. But since they currently had no reason to suspect her of anything, they couldn't force her to talk to them. Defeated, they walked out of the house and into the mild, early summer night.

They walked in silence for a while as they let the cool breezes calm their minds, until Phoenix heard Maya's teeth chatter. Without a second thought he took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her which immediately got rid of the sound.

"Thanks." She muttered. "I miss my robes..."

"Don't worry about it." He said as they kept walking. Suddenly, Maya stopped. When Phoenix looked back at her he could see tears in her eyes. "Maya? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Nick! I'm so sorry!" She burst out. "I just wasted our time in there, and I couldn't even get anything out of her! I just know she would've told us SOMETHING if I had beaten her! But I failed! I failed like I always do! Even the prosecutor in this case has been of more help than I have!"

Phoenix walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me, Maya." He said, which she hesitantly did. "We don't know if she would have told us anything. And thanks to you I managed to get a hold of something that might help us later...I think...maybe"

Maya looked away and remained silent, a few tears still trickling down her cheeks.

"But even if that doesn't help." Phoenix continued as he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You've helped me more than anyone ever could. I could never keep doing this without your help, Maya. Not only do you actively help me with my investigations, but your faith in me is sometimes the only thing that keeps me going when things look dark. And now I will do the same for you, by telling you that you are absolutely invaluable and irreplaceable. Never forget that."

And Maya knew he meant every single word. She could feel her knees become unsteady and her stomach do somersaults as she looked into his eyes, unable to find anything to say after such a passionate little speech. It would've been the perfect time to be daring and romantic; there was nobody around, the setting was beautiful and they had just opened their hearts to one another.

They both remained silent for what seemed like minutes, simply staring into each other's eyes as if breaking eye contact would somehow ruin the magic of the moment. Slowly but surely they got closer to one another. Phoenix could feel the warmth of her breath on his face now that they were just centimetres apart. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he closed his eyes and...

That's when his cellphone rang.

They both hastily distanced themselves as if the other person was poisonous. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Phoenix remembered his cellphone. He picked it up in the midst of the confusion and answered bluntly.

"What?"

"Gee, Mr. Wright, I'm happy to hear your voice too..." A girl on the other end said. He quickly identified the voice as Ema's.

He massaged his temples the best he could with his left arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just been...a long day, is all. What can I help you with, Ema?"

"Hey, no problem, Mr. Wright! And the question isn't what you can do for me, but what I can do for you!" She cheerily replied. She was excited over something, that much was obvious. "Would you first like to hear the maybe-important news or the importantER news about my scientific findings?"

Despite the tense situation he found himself in, Phoenix couldn't help but laugh a bit at the young woman's enthusiasm. "Since it's you I'm going to have to say science first, right?"

"Mr. Wright, you know me so well!" She replied, and Phoenix noted how she was starting to speak faster and faster. "Right, so there I was with Mr. Edgeworth, and we weren't exactly sure what to search for next. However, then it hit me; why was he murdered at his desk, and in a seated position? There were no signs of forced entry or a struggle, which suggests the killer knew the victim. So why the desk? Did the killer force him to sit there, or was the victim trying to tell us something?"

"I-I don't know, Ema, I was only there for a few minutes, remember? Phoenix said, unsure where she was going with this.

"Uh-huh, but listen to this! I decided we should check the office supplies by the desk for anything and everything, and guess what we found?! Oh, you're too slow so I'll just tell you: we found vague traces of both your client and Karen Smith's fingerprints on a yellow magnifying glass!"

"Wait, what? What does that mean?! Mr. Hunter was in custody during the time of Mr. Hernandez's death!" Phoenix said, perplexed. Maya was now paying very close attention to the conversation, hands clenched in anticipation.

"Yeah, that's the thing; the traces are so vague and follow an impossible pattern! He must've applied Mr. Hunter and Ms. Smith's fingerprints to it deliberately and artificially, somehow!" Ema explained excitedly.

"Ema, could you meet us at the police station? I've got something I need you to look at. I need your scientific expertise!" He said, feeling a bit bad for the obvious flattery, but he needed to see what kind of fingerprints were on the magnifying glass in his possession.

"Aw, Mr. Wright, you sure know how to charm a young scientist! I'll be waiting at the lab, but first I think you should hear the other piece of news I have for you guys!" She said, slowing down a bit now that they were leaving the subject of science.

"Hit me."

"According to this really cool-looking professor who came here looking for you, Martin Valiant is...was...Karen Smith's son."

And just like that, all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place in Phoenix's mind.

...

AN: My my, what does this mean?

Please tell me what you think, what you believe will happen and how I may improve! Reviews always make my day!


	8. Fights and Kisses

It took Maya and Phoenix almost 45 minutes to reach the crime lab, even though they had practically been running nonstop, in silence; it was hard to tell whether that was due to their determination to see this case through or due to the awkwardness of what happened after Ema had called them and interrupted what would inevitably result in a kiss. Phoenix decided it didn't really matter at the moment, as he could deal with his confusing emotions later. Right now he needed to confirm his theory, and Ema was waiting for him.

The duo practically stormed the lab, and were greeted by three surprised, familiar faces.

"Mr. Wright!"

"Wright."

"Phoenix!"

"...Nick!" Maya added, unable to resist the urge to add the last of Phoenix's names to the list before she collapsed in a nearby chair.

"Ema...Edgeworth...Maria..." Phoenix said in between breaths as he leaned forward and grabbed his kneecaps, trying to get his breathing under control.

Ema approached him and gave him a few sympathetic pats on the back before she assaulted him with questions. "So what have you found? What do I have to do? Come on, Mr. Wright! Science is waiting!"

Phoenix didn't move from his recuperation position, but waved his hand defensively, trying to show that he just needed a few seconds before he could talk. Maya seemed to fare better than him, and was already up on her feet.

"So what exactly is going on, Wright? All of a sudden my assistant drags me here, again, to 'do science' at your behalf." Edgeworth said.

Ema seemed to temporarily forget about 'doing science'. "Mr. Edgeworth...am I officially your assistant now?"

"Unfortunately, no. You're still in school, after all, studying forensics. However, since you're more or less working for me as a temporary intern, I figure it'd be a suitable title for you. I hope you don't find it offensive, or anything?" Edgeworth explained, afraid he had somehow made little of her efforts.

Ema brightened up in a manner similar to Pearl whenever she went on about something romantic. "N...not at all, sir! I'm just flattered, sir!"

Edgeworth smirked. "Fantastic. Now then, my assistant, would you be so kind as to figure out why we're all here?"

Ema gave him a quick salute and turned her attention back to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, you told me something about needing 'scientific expertise'. Well, here I am, ready to be an expert!"

Phoenix finally stood up and met their inquisitive gazes. "I've figured it all out...almost...I think."

"What?!" Maria burst out. "What do you mean? Do you know whether or not Mr. Hunter is the killer? Do you know what happened that night?!" It looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but she was cut off by Edgeworth.

"You're well aware of the fact that he can't answer those questions, Ms. Tanner. I only called you here to discuss whether or not the evidence found in my investigation have any relevance to your case, and now, with the fingerprints revealed on the magnifying glass, I believe a connection has been proven." Edgeworth lectured mildly.

"Yes, sir..." Maria said in a defeated tone.

Phoenix pulled out the yellow magnifying glass from his suit pocket, still careful not to touch the handle. "You mean a magnifying glass like this?"

Edgeworth's eyes widened in shock. "NGHOOOOOH! Wright, why do you have my evidence IN YOUR POCKETS?! Where did you even get your hand on that? Was it Detective Gumshoe again?!"

"Calm down, Edgeworth! I found this at Ms. Smith's place; this is what I want Ema to have a look at!" Phoenix explained quickly, holding up his arms to shield himself against Edgeworth's stare.

Ema put on a pair of plastic gloves, took the magnifying glass from Phoenix's hand and inspected it closely. "What are the odds of both of them having the same, ugly magnifying glass anyway? I'll go and have a look at the fingerprints right away, it won't take long!"

"I'll come with you!" Maya suddenly said, grabbing a hold of Ema's arm. "I need to ask you something."

Ema appeared confused at first but quickly shrugged it off with a smile. "Okay! Time to convert the spirit girl to science!"

The two girls left the three attorneys alone, talking at the speed of light just as they had done when they first met. It surprised Phoenix how quickly the two of them had bonded, but figured it was due to their eerily similar personalities. Tired, he sat down in the nearby chair and awaited the results.

"I think I understand where you're going with this, Wright." Edgeworth said, breaking the silence. "You're hoping the magnifying glasses are somehow connected, and that a set of fingerprints will prove that Ms. Smith knows more about this case than she lets on. You will then proceed to use your regular courtroom antics to turn everything around and let your client go free. Does that sound about right?"

Phoenix laughed a little while Maria made mental notes of what Edgeworth had just said. "Something like that, but I wouldn't say 'antics'...how about 'convincing improvisation'?"

"How about 'circus performance'?" Edgeworth offered with a smirk. The former demon prosecutor had been working on both his social skills and his biting sarcasm, it seemed like. Phoenix was impressed.

"Ouch, now that almost hurt, good job." He chuckled.

"How can you be so calm?" Maria asked, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. "It doesn't matter if the Queen of England's fingerprints are on that magnifying glass, it still won't prove anything! I've found nothing in my investigations that would cast doubt on Mr. Hunter's guilt."

Phoenix shrugged and gave her a teasing smile. "Maybe you haven't searched hard enough? Who knows, maybe the Queen actually IS involved!"

"Phoe...Mr. Wright, please." Maria pleaded, trying to stay on topic, but had to struggle pretty hard not to giggle. "How can you be so calm? You're making me nervous!"

Phoenix pondered her words for a while. "I...guess I have a good feeling, what can I say? When your friends are accused of being killers left and right you sort of learn to enjoy the fairly normal cases every once in a while." He explained, and Edgeworth nodded sagely in agreement.

Maria, on the other hand, wasn't satisfied. "That's it? A 'good feeling'? And I thought this case was everything but normal!"

Edgeworth tapped his forehead like he always did when he felt superior to someone in some way. "You'll see, trust us."

"Great. Why do I suddenly feel like sitting down?" Maria asked, running a hand through her hair.

Before the older attorneys could make fun of her, Ema and Maya came back. Phoenix could have sworn both of them radiated pure excitement; this was promising.

"You won't believe what we found!" Ema began cheerily, putting on her pink glasses as if they would make her look more credible. "There are a total of three sets of fingerprints on this magnifying glass, aside from Mr. Wright's! And guess who they belong to?!" She was too excited to let anyone answer, so she continued before anyone even had a chance to open their mouths. "Mr. Hunter's, Mr. Hernandez's and Ms. Smith's! Just like on the other magnifying glass!"

"Wait...WHAAAAAAT?" Was Maria's eloquent response. Edgeworth nodded with his eyes closed while Phoenix smirked triumphantly.

"But it gets better!" Ema continued, her eyes positively sparkling. "Unlike the magnifying glass found in Mr. Hernandez's apartment, this one has GENIUNE fingerprints on it; not artificially constructed, meaning that all three of them have held this thing at some point."

"Ema, you are my hero! I don't know what I would do without you!" Phoenix said happily, taking the magnifying glass which she had put in a plastic bag for him. "I'm sure Edgeworth will be taking you out to celebrate the beginning of your promising career!"

Ema lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really, Mr. Edgeworth?!"

"Y...Yes, of course, you've done very well, Ms. Skye." He said uncomfortably before turning to Phoenix and whispering. "I'll get you back for this, again, mark my words."

Ema quickly said goodbye to everyone and cheerfully grabbed Edgeworth by the arm and led him out of the lab, no doubt having the time of her life. Not only did she help her friends with her knowledge of forensics, but Edgeworth was also buying her dinner.

(I wonder what Lana would say about that...) "Well, I believe we're done here as well, Maya. We've accomplished quite a bit today, haven't we?" He said as he stood up and prepared to head home.

"You could say that again! I feel like just having dinner and then go straight to bed..." Maya said, rubbing her belly.

"Maya, that's what you always feel like..." Phoenix teased.

"HMPH! Talk about not being a gentleman, Nick!"

"About that, Phoenix." Maria suddenly cut in. The defense duo had almost forgotten she was there. "I'm afraid I have to cancel our dinner plans...I feel like I've got too much work at the moment, especially now since you're acting so...confidently."

(Oh right...that. Maya was right, I'm really not a gentleman...) "Oh, I understand. Don't worry about it, we'll just have to take it some other time!"

Maria gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry...I feel awful, but I really need to put on a good show tomorrow...and it sounds like I've got my work cut out for me."

Phoenix put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over it, it's okay, really. I'm sure you'll do great tomorrow!"

Maria gave him a quick, unexpected hug before running away towards the precinct, shouting "bye Phoenix! Bye Ms. Fey!" over her shoulder. And just like that, he and Maya were alone again.

"So, 'Phoenix', you were going to have dinner with her tonight? Why hadn't you told me?" Maya asked in an indecipherable tone, interrupting Phoenix who was just about to open another door leading out of the building.

"Well...I sort of forgot...we spontaneously planned it earlier this morning and then we found out Mr. Hernandez had been murdered." Phoenix explained sheepishly as he turned around to face his assistant, not understanding why he felt so flustered all of a sudden.

Maya nodded, but Phoenix could somehow tell that was all for show. She had already figured out what she was going to say. "You like her, don't you?"

(Danger, danger, danger!) "What?!" (Smooth, Wright, smooth!)

She threw up her hands in exasperation. "You like that pretty little prosecutor, don't you? I mean, you're always so nice to her, and you went on a date yesterday and you were going to have dinner tonight! I mean, she obviously likes you!"

Phoenix was glad no one was around to hear or see this, as he felt increasingly uncomfortable and defensive. "I don't know what you're talking about! In case you didn't notice she just canceled our plans because she wanted to work on the case!"

"Only because we were just strutting around like we already had this case in the bag! Of course the rookie will worry about saving face! That doesn't change the fact that she adores you" She went on, sounding increasingly frustrated and angry.

"Look, why are you making such a big deal out of this? This has nothing to do with you!" Phoenix all but yelled, getting tired of the prodding. However, as he saw Maya's hurt expression, he realized he had chosen his words poorly. She just stood there, eyes wide and full of tears threatening to start pouring down at any second. He hadn't seen her look so sad and vulnerable since the trial where she was briefly suspected of murdering her own mother.

"You're right, it has nothing to do with me." She whispered emotionlessly as she moved past Phoenix towards the door.

"Look, Maya, I'm sorry..." He tried, only to have the door slammed in his face.

...

Phoenix had wanted to go after her, but he knew she wouldn't listen until she had cooled down. He hated fighting with her. While it was an exceedingly rare occurrence, he always felt awful afterwards, no matter whether or not his anger was justified.  
He figured she had gone directly home, so he roamed the streets for about two hours before he decided he had given her enough time. He headed towards their office-apartment and opened the door, only to realize that not a single light was on.

"Hello? Maya? Anyone?" He tried, before carefully adding "...Larry?"

There was no response. Phoenix walked into Maya's room, only to find it empty. He then tried all the other rooms, and then Maya's again in case he had missed something the first time around, but it was to no avail; she was nowhere to be found. A terrible unease started settling in; where was she? Was she coming back tonight? Just why was she so mad?

Phoenix sat down at the living room table, put his face in his palms and started rubbing, trying to collect his thoughts. He wasn't used to his office being like this, dark and silent, with the rain now falling ominously outside. Was he really this pathetic without her? This whole scenario was like the quasi-sad scene in the movie he had watched yesterday with Maya, where the female protagonist went to visit her family in grief because she suspected her crush was in love with someone else.

...Wait.

"Oh come on, Phoenix, stop flattering yourself!" He chuckled darkly to himself. But he didn't manage to convince himself; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find another reason for her to act so angry and hurt all of a sudden. Could Maya really have feelings for him? Everyone was always mistaking them for a couple, but they had both always denied it.

(No, Maya doesn't have feelings for me. She's too young, funny and attractive for someone like me, not to mention she's the master of that horrible little wanna-be Japanese village...) He thought bitterly, suddenly wishing he had something to drink and someone to talk too, preferably Mia. She would've cleaned up this mess in about five minutes, and then finished everything off with a few words of wisdom, like always. But she wasn't here now, and Phoenix was a grown man; he'd have to solve this himself, somehow.

(But what about your feelings for her? You just praised her with all your heart, and you can't even be in your office for five minutes before you have an emotional breakdown.) Said another part of his mind.

"Great, and now I'm having conversations with myself, that's just what I needed." He said, walking over to the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of grape juice and drinking it all in one go.

(Well you can try and ignore me all you want, but it's simply not going to work. Believe it or not, you've not gone insane yet; you're just confused and having an internal argument, there's nothing weird about that. Look, why don't you just admit that you love her? You've loved her for almost two years now! She's not that little kid you met all those years ago anymore, she's matured into an amazing young woman who, for some reason, loves spending time with you. Besides, she's incredibly attractive...)

"Can't argue with you there...me...whatever." Phoenix admitted. "Well she's more like cute, really, and she has the most amazing bu..."

(Yes, yes I know, I'm you, after all. Still, you know where she has gone, and you know what you have to do, so get to it!) The voice ordered.

"Ugh...when did I get so smart and persuasive?" Phoenix muttered, grabbing an umbrella and running out into the dark summer night.

...

If anyone would have told Phoenix earlier today that he would be running down the streets like a maniac in the middle of the night while it felt like the sky itself was falling down in order to stop his assistant from leaving him alone for who knows how long, he would obviously not have believed them. Yet here he was, running as fast as his legs could carry him for the second time that day, although he couldn't help feeling that there was a lot more to lose this time around.

He ignored the stares of the occasional passers-by, he ignored his soaked feet as they made a squishy noise with every step he took and he ignored the burning of his lungs and heart. Nothing was more important than finding Maya and telling her exactly what was on his mind, even though he wasn't exactly sure how he'd express it once he got to her. He tried formulating a strategy of sorts, but realized there wouldn't be enough time for that once he saw his destination.

The train station.

Of course she wanted to return to Kurain since she was mad at the only man she knew in town; the same man she also happened to live with most of the time, no less.

Phoenix hastily bought the cheapest ticket he could from a bored cashier so he could pass the mean-looking security guard without causing a commotion, and hurried up to the platform where the trains would arrive; and there she was.

She was still wearing the same clothes as before, although this time they were wet and cold. She stood alone in the middle of the platform, looking like she was hugging herself to keep warm while she waited for the train to show up. Unfortunately for her, the trains to Kurain were few and far between.

"This sure brings back memories..." He said wistfully as he approached her, taking of his suit jacket which he had kept somewhat dry with massive effort, and offered it to her.

"Nick!" She said surpisedly, looking at the jacket skeptically. "What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly, turning her head around.

"Do you remember, five years ago? You were so afraid of being a burden that you ran away, leaving only a note behind you. I ran here as fast as I could to tell you that Von Karma would never have been stopped without your help." Phoenix said, ignoring her question completely and putting his suit jacket on her shoulders.

She didn't hesitate to put it on properly this time and let out a quiet 'that's better'. "I remember, but that doesn't have anything to do with the present."

Phoenix chuckled, much to his friend's surprise. "I suppose it doesn't, I'm just getting a bit nostalgic...and I'm pretty sure my lungs are on fire for the second time today."

"Nick, stop messing around. I just feel like visiting Pearly and the village, and I'm not going to change my mind..." She said tiredly.

"In the middle of the night? Without packing anything? You'll give the poor girl a heart attack, you know." Phoenix teased.

Maya didn't bother answering. The desolate platform grew quiet, save for the sound of the rain and the few cars that passed by below them, as Phoenix struggled with finding the right words. In the eyes of his opponents he always had something witty to say, but now? Now that it really mattered, he just drew a complete blank.

"Look, Maya..." He began nervously, which seemed to interest his assistant. "I guess...I mean, what happened five years ago...I don't think this situation is all that different. Last time I ran here to convince you that you weren't worthless. But this time...I guess I came to convince myself that I'm not useless."

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly, fiddling with a button on his suit jacket.

Phoenix took a deep breath, not exactly sure where he was going with this. "I...know why you didn't like me spending time with Maria...I think. And I was a fool for not seeing it before." He paused and waited for her to say something, but she remained quiet, eyes locked on the ground. "My point is, I'm sorry."

Maya scoffed uncharacteristically. "I thought it 'had nothing to do with me', so technically, you've got nothing to apologize for."

"About that, I don't know what came over me. Everything I do has something to do with you." Phoenix said, not quite sure what he meant.

"I'm not following you." She deadpanned.

(Me neither.) "Look, I'm not very good at this, alright?" He said half-irritatedly, which somehow seemed to cheer Maya up. "Look, there's something I've got to get off my chest, and I would appreciate it if you would just keep quiet while I make an ass out of myself, is that okay?"

"Alright?" She agreed uncertainly.

"Okay...here we go..." He began, crossing his arms and looking her dead in the eye. "When your sister died, I had no idea what I would do with myself. My mentor and best friend had died, leaving me, an inexperienced lawyer with the whole firm. But while I lost my best friend, I gained a new one. While she was initially very annoying, ate all of my food and sucked my wallet dry, I quickly learned that she turned my entire life around with her never-ending energy and optimism."

Maya wasn't sure whether she should laugh and call him corny, or just keep listening. She opted for the latter. Her knees had started shaking, and it was not due to the cold; she thought she knew where he was going with this.

"It didn't take long for me to get very attached to this new woman in my life, in fact, it didn't even take long before I could no longer imagine my life without her. She turned every single day into an adventure and was kind enough to let me on the ride. And as the years passed, I sort of...realized..." He continued, but was unsure how to finish it. Maya just looked at him quietly, her mouth half-open.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is...as my feelings sort of...changed, I started questioning myself; was I really good enough for her? She was the Master of Kurain after all, and an absolutely wonderful human being. What could I ever offer someone like her? And..."  
He never got to finish the sentence. Maya had yanked his tie just hard enough so that his face was on the same level as hers, and then she kissed him. Phoenix didn't respond at first due to shock, but quickly got over it. Her lips were cold, but much softer than he could ever have imagined. The kiss, however, was rather sloppy; he suspected Maya hadn't had much practice.

"Damn...and here I was going to be all romantic and spontaneous..." Maya said with a huge grin on her face. A few tears slowly made their ways down her cheeks, which she promptly removed with the sleeves of Phoenix's jacket.

Phoenix laughed nervously. "I thought I was the one being romantic...didn't it work?"

Maya nodded and laughed at nothing in particular. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy. "It worked...but I've never heard anything more corny in my entire life. It sounded like that movie we saw yesterday!"

"Hey! How about you try improvising a confession speech on the spot like that? Besides, that movie was actually how I found you...more or less." Phoenix said, not sure what to do now that they'd already kissed.

Maya gave him a soft punch in the stomach. "I would have blown your mind! And if you don't mind, I'm going to kiss you again now!"

(Well, there's my answer.) "By all means!"

They moved closer to one another. Phoenix looked down at the woman he had loved for who knows how long, lost in her big eyes and mesmerized by the playful smile on her lips. He placed his hands on her smooth cheeks, bent down slowly and they both closed their eyes and parted their lips slightly. Before they knew it, their lips connected again, sending ripples of excitement coursing through their bodies. Phoenix moved his hands to her back and let them slide down to her waist as Maya wrapped her arms around his neck. They remained in that position for quite a while before they had to stop for breath. They were still embracing each other, their faces mere inches apart and they were both smiling uncontrollably. Maya rested her head against Phoenix's chest, hearing his heart beating wildly as Phoenix stroked her hair.

"Well that was...interesting." Maya said after a while, still being held by Phoenix.

"Definitely an improvement." He agreed. "I wonder if Pearls somehow knows what we just did."

Maya hummed. "I don't think there's a spiritual power for that...I guess we'll have to tell her once we're done with our current case. She's probably going to explode, and then what do we do?"

Phoenix laughed at her usual wild imagination. "Let's cross that bridge when we get to it. Now, are you still going to leave me before the trial? You know I need you, right?"

Maya nuzzled her nose against Phoenix's chest and sighed dramatically. "I know, you're hopeless without me!"

...

AN: Well...that was...difficult to write. I have no idea whether or not I managed to convey everyone's feelings in a relatable, convincing way, so I would appreciate feedback.

I really wanted to start the trial this chapter, but then it would've gone on forever. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the actual case, and someone, probably the judge, will refresh everyone's memory. I've still got plenty of surprises left, clues left to be discovered, arguments to be made and ideals to be questioned; I've tried my hardest not to make this case black and white.

Stay tuned, and please tell me what you think.


	9. Pasts and Futures - Part I

Aside from not being able to feel his right arm due to several hours of Maya steamrolling it in her sleep, Phoenix felt like everything was right with the world. He had the girl of his dreams sleeping beside him (although he'd never call her that, she'd never stop making fun of him), the sun was shining outside and he had a very good feeling about today's trial. Really, was there anything missing? Besides the feeling of his right arm, of course.

Maya was still asleep, and he didn't want to wake her just yet. She looked way too adorable and peaceful lying there, snuggling with the blankets. Moving, however, would be problematic since his arm was being trapped by the weight of her sides. He had no idea how they'd wound up in this strange position, yet here they were. He tried to stealthily wiggle his way free, but a sleepy groan of objection from Maya put an end to that.

(Come on, Phoenix, she has to go up soon anyway, why are you trying so hard to keep her from waking up? Are you that whipped already?) He thought as he tried lifting her carefully with his free arm, and it appeared to be working. (Wright, you're a freakin' ninja!)

"Ugh...Nick...why?" Maya muttered suddenly, looking like she was pondering whether or not it was worth it to open her eyes.

(Dammit, so close!) "Oh hey, you're awake? Do you mind giving me back my right arm?"

"Whazzat?" She said with a big yawn, not bothering to cover her mouth. "Oh, OH! So that's what that was! I thought I felt something weird, should've figured it was just my colleague trying to cop a feel."

Phoenix winced as the blood properly started flowing in his right arm again, which felt like being stabbed by hundreds of needles at once. "Maya, I wasn't 'copping a feel', YOU were rolling around on my arm as if you were trying to make a snow angel!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night, Nick. I think you owe me a kiss for waking me up." She said coyly, sitting up and moving closer to him.

Phoenix rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Fine, if you insist."

Their lips met briefly, but they quickly distanced themselves from each other.

"Your breath stinks!" She exclaimed, jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen to get a glass of water. "You know, this is so much more romantic in movies! I'm starting to suspect directors and screenwriters embellish boring and regular moments in life just to confuse people like me!"

Phoenix rolled his eyes again for the second time that minute; he never really knew how to address Maya's wild conspiracy theories, if they could be called such. "Well as someone once said, 'fiction is life with the dull parts left out', or something like that."

"And a lot of fictitious bits thrown into the mix to confuse the innocent!" Maya went on dramatically, and while Phoenix couldn't see her, he imagined her arms were flailing angrily.

"Is my morning breath really that bad?" He asked innocently before heading to the bathroom to get ready for court. "It sounds like you just found out Santa Claus wasn't real."

"Nah, I'm just disappointed 's all." Maya assured him. "I never even really thought about morning breaths before now. Tell me, are we in for any other big surprises? I sort of want to prepare myself mentally if that's the case. Oh, and I also have to work on my 'how-could-you-forget-our-anniversary?!' speech!"

Phoenix gulped and reminded himself to never forget any important date ever again as he closed the bathroom door. "You know, I think we should probably just find out things like that for ourselves instead of relying on movies. I mean, you slept in my bed on the same day we...got together, I don't think that's very normal."

Maya was quiet for a while before answering in a much more serious tone. "I know, I'm sorry...I guess I'm just a little nervous. I've never had a boyfriend before you know, I'm just not sure how to act."

"You don't have to do anything differently, in fact I really hope you don't. I happen to like you just the way you are!" Phoenix said encouragely, even though he shared some of her doubts. He hadn't had a girlfriend for years either; maybe some social norms had changed since then, or something.

He did, however, appeared to have said the right thing as Maya sounded like she was back to her carefree, happy-go-lucky self in no time. "You're right, Nick! I happen to be awesome just the way I am! Besides, everyone always assumed we were a couple before anyway, the only thing that has changed is that we can answer that question with a yes now instead of fervently denying it!"

And just like that, Phoenix felt his uncertainty leave him. They would simply have to encourage and learn from each other, and not act like people they were not. "You know, I really look forward to that..."

Maya turned on the living room TV and some unfamiliar cartoonish theme started playing, although her voice was still audible. "Yeah, me too! Oh, and about that bed thing, just remember that we've actually lived together for years now, if anything we're just making up for lost time!"

Phoenix chuckled as he finally prepared to enter the shower. "Well, that's one way to look at it I guess. I mean it's not like we...did anything."

"Except you tried copping a feel! What would my sister say?!" Maya said in a teasing tone without missing a beat.

Phoenix chose to answer by turning on the shower and letting the cold water wash away the dread of having to tell his deceased-yet-still-around mentor that he was now involved with her sister.

...

The duo entered the defendant lobby at approximately 09.40, which should've given them plenty of time to go over the details of the case since Phoenix still hadn't told Maya everything he had figured out yet. Unfortunately, they were greeted by none other than Maria who was sitting on the couch, suggesting she had been there for quite some time. She quickly stood up once she saw them, flashed a smile and straightened her professional-looking attire hastily, determinded to look somewhat professional.

"Hello you two! I've been waiting for you." She said as Maya quickly grabbed her new boyfriend's hand to mark her territory. Maria looked at Phoenix with a raised eyebrow while Maya kept glaring at her in a not too subtle fashion.

"Maria, we were actually planning on going over today's trial and discuss..." Phoenix began, but was cut off by the prosecutor.

"I really need to talk to you!" She burst out, her former air of semi-confidence and elegance was all but gone, replaced instead with a pleading look. "I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Phoenix was taken aback by her sudden mood swing for what felt like the umpteenth time in just a few days. However, being the upstanding young man that he was, he chose to help her instead of going over the case. "Wh-what's wrong? Calm down and tell us everything."

She appeared to calm down, taking several deep breaths and closing her eyes, though she opted to start pacing around the room instead of sitting down. Maya looked like she felt a bit guilty for giving the older woman such a nasty glare before, and Phoenix waited patiently for Maria to calm down.

"They've started an inquiry regarding my performance as a prosecutor and they're looking into whether or not it was my fault that Mr. Hernandez died." She said, still walking slowly from one side of the room to the other. "They think I was careless in my 'estimation of a witnesses' safety'! I tried explaining myself to the committee but they say my inexperience is not a valid reason for my 'negligence'! Only Mr. Payne seems to be on my side!"

(Well what do you know, the ol' 'Rookie Killer' has managed to do something right for a change!) "But how can that be your fault? What could you have done differently?"

Maria threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know! It feels like they're just looking for an excuse to fire me or something! I don't have a very good win record compared to the other prosecutors, and they think I'm too friendly with the opposition!"

"You think they're going to fire you?" Maya asked, apparently forgetting to play the part of jealous girlfriend. 'What jerks! Aren't they satisfied unless prosecutors whip defense attorneys or throw coffee at them or...Nick, I feel like I'm missing something...ah, yes, tase them?!"

Maria stopped her pacing abruptly. "I...what?!"

"It's a long story." Phoenix explained with a shrug.

"Right...anyway, I'm afraid they will unless I do something! I've got to win this case, it's probably the only way to justify my failures!" Maria said, running a hand through her hair.

Phoenix put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You haven't failed. It wasn't your fault."

"You've got to let me win this trial, Phoenix!" She said quickly and quietly.

The room fell into a suffocating silence. Phoenix removed his hand from Maria's shoulder, who was now clenching her fists and looking down at the floor. She looked ashamed as she realized the gravity of her request, but Phoenix wouldn't let it slide that easily.

"Come again?" He asked coolly.

Maria was determined not to look him in the eyes. "You know this job is all I have, and that I can't go and beg my father for work! If they fire me I will have nowhere to go!"

Phoenix couldn't believe what he was hearing. A terrible anger began boiling inside of him, threatening to overcome his seemingly calm composure. With great effort he managed to quell his rage. "Is that the only reason?" He all but whispered.

"Of course not!" Maria half-screamed desperately, her eyes now filled with tears after having picked up on Phoenix's reaction. "Look, all the evidence points to Mr. Hunter's guilt, and even if, and that's a VERY big if, he was innocent, what would the world gain by his acquittal? A fucking misogynistic parasite of society is let loose, and for what!?"

"Would you send a man to life in prison or maybe even his death without any shred of remorse?!" Maya asked, looking disgusted.

Tears were now slowly making their way down Maria's cheeks. "Of course not! I would feel awful, but we have to consider what's best for everybody here! I know you suspect Ms. Smith! I've had several long conversations with her, and from what I can gather she wouldn't hurt a fly, not to mention she's probably the single most intelligent person I've ever met! If you were to send HER to jail instead of Mr. Hunter, wouldn't that be far worse for a lot of people?!" She asked pleadingly, desperately looking for signs that she had managed to convince them.

"If she's innocent why don't you let the evidence do the talking?" Maya asked.

"Because I know I'm not match for Phoenix." Maria explained in a much lower voice. "I know that if he came up with a theory, he would stick with it and convince absolutely everybody, and I wouldn't be able to do much to stop it. Please listen to me, I'm only trying to do what's right!"

"What you're trying to do is saving your own skin by sacrificing an innocent man's life." Phoenix said coldly, crossing his arms. "I want you to leave. Now."

"But..."

"Now."

She looked at both of them and saw the utter contempt they had for her one last time before quickly running out of the lobby, leaving Maya and Phoenix to calm down before the trial.

"I can't believe this...she seemed like such a good person." Phoenix muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Maya nodded. "Yeah..."

They were silent for a while before heading to the courtroom without exchanging another word. The trial was about to begin.

...

The room felt more crowded than normal. The sound of reporters writing down every little detail into tiny notebooks could be heard even as people bickered over seats. Phoenix guessed the media had also figured out that the two recent murders were probably related. He and Maya made their way to their bench and awaited the judge. Maya noticed Edgeworth sitting on the far side of the room, arms and legs crossed and impatiently tapping his index finger on his bicep. He noticed Maya had seen him and gave her a curt nod as acknowledgement, which she returned. The atmosphere in the room was suffocating, at least to the people involved in the case, and anything more than a curt nod might have made it worse somehow.

Maria was already at her bench, determined not to look at either of her opponents directly. She was either playing with her hair, biting her nails or looking around the room as if she were searching for something.

The noisy courtroom finally went silent when the judge came, whistling happily as he lightly smacked his gavel into his left hand in synch with the melody. However, when he sat down on the chair overlooking everybody in the room, he went from merry old man to keeper of the law.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Derek Hunter." He announced, his low voice echoing throughout the room.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Maria said, standing up straight.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Phoenix said.

The judge nodded. "As you are all aware, Mr. Hernandez, a man who was supposed to be a witness yesterday, was found murdered in his home. Whether or not it has anything to do with this case remains to be seen, but to that, the trial had to be suspended for a day. However, I trust both sides have now had enough time to come up with new evidence so that we may finally bring an end to this tragic tale."

(Wow...he really knows how to address a crowd when he's not being influenced by the prosecution...) Phoenix thought, looking up at the old man.

"Allow me to quickly summarize what we know so far; three days ago, at approximately 02.30 A.M, Sarah Trueman was murdered outside of Freshwind University. David Freeman, principal of the school, heard the shot go off and saw someone in a black longcoat and hat run towards the place where the victim was found, then back into the school. When the police arrived, Derek Hunter was found lying unconscious in the school corridor dressed in a similar attire, and with the murder weapon in hand. However, Mr. Wright proved that not only was there another almost identical coat at the school that night, but there was also a bloodied note in one of its pocket saying 'schoolyard at midnight'. This lead us to believe that further investigation was required, especially since we hadn't heard much from the other three who were on the scene of the crime at that time, namely Sandra Gardner, Jorge Hernandez and Karen Smith." The judge explained in a slow, clear manner. "If there are no questions, I would like to hear the prosecution's opening statement."

"Thank you, Your Honor. The prosecution still believes in Mr. Hunter's guilt, since all the evidence clearly points in that direction. The coat Mr. Wright found, is irrelevant, as it could have been an old note someone had planted in the pocket." Maria said

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled, pointing at his opponent vigorously. "What are the odds of that?!"

"I must admit it sounds a little far-fetched, Ms. Tanner..." The judge said, scratching his beard.

Maria just shrugged in a manner similar to Edgeworth, which infuriated Phoenix to no small amount. "In court evidence is everything. Unless Mr. Wright can prove that the note found its way into the pockets of the mysterious second coat, it is nothing more than a diversion, fuel for the defense's crazy theories."

The judge appeared to be mulling this over. "Very well, the defense's objection is overruled."

"That witch! I can't believe I thought she was on our side!" Maya whispered to her partner.

Maria slammed her left fist into the bench dramatically. "So you all see, this trial is little more than a formality. There is no one else who could have killed Ms. Trueman."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix screamed again for the second time within a very short period of time.

"Mr. Wright, your finger seems to be quite anxious today. I hope you have something important to add." The judge said, looking at the defense attorney expectantly.

"It seems that Ms. Tanner has forgotten that there were several others at the school at the time of the murder. She has obviously looked over several important details so that her own theory could remain intact." Phoenix said, not proud of the low blow, but if Maria was going to play dirty, so was he.

The judge looked at Phoenix, then at Maria who was glaring daggers at her opponent, then back at Phoenix again. "Well? Isn't somebody going to say something? Mr. Wright, are you implying what I think you are?"

Phoenix nodded and took a deep breath. "Your Honor, the defense formally accuses Ms. Karen Smith of the murder of Sarah Trueman!"

...

AN: Phew, what a fun chapter to write, and I'm really proud of how it turned out.

So did you all see this coming? How do you think things will turn out? What's going on with Maria?

As always, please tell me what you think and stay tuned for more.


	10. Pasts and Futures - Part II

The courtroom was thrown into chaos by Phoenix's sudden accusation. Everyone was either shouting, murmuring or debating something; what had just happened? Who was Karen Smith anyway? Is the lawyer just trying to get his client off the hook? Those were some of the questions the audience was now eagerly awaiting an answer to.

The Judge had finally had enough and was now slamming his gavel with as much force as he could muster. "Order! Order! Oooooorder! This is a court of law! If you cannot keep your voices down, I will have you thrown out!" He shouted, managing to finally restore order. "Mr. Wright, I don't think I need to tell you that this is a serious accusation. So far I have heard practically nothing of Ms. Karen Smith, I really hope you know what you're doing!"

"Don't I always, Your Honor?" Phoenix replied jokingly.

The judge, however, didn't smile. "You really don't want me to answer that."

(Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot you're infallible and always know what you're doing!)

"The prosecution has no objections." Maria said, crossing her arms. "Once we have established Ms. Smith's innocence then Mr. Wright will be unable to deny his client's guilt and we can all get on with our lives. Isn't that right, Ms. Smith?"

Several people gasped as a woman in the audience slowly stood up. She was dressed in a long, elegant black dress, a big, black hat with two peacock feathers on the front and giant, thick red scarf which almost covered both of her shoulders. It was Karen, looking as graceful and bored as ever as she surveyed everyone in the room. "Indeed, Prosecutor Tanner."

"Karen, no!" A big man next to her said, putting both of his hands on her shoulders. "This is madness, you don't have to go down there!". Phoenix recoginzed the voice and saw the ever-present sunglasses on the man's face. Apparently Principal David Freeman was there, too.

Karen gave David's left hand a comforting squeeze. "Dave, you know I could never back down from a battle of wits. If Mr. Wright claims I am the murderer, then he must have 'evidence' to support his fantasies, and I want to see just what kind of evidence he has. He has moved the first pawn, and I intend to face him head on." She said and then turned to face the judge. "However, I would like to speak to Prosecutor Tanner before I say anything, if that is alright."

The judge nodded. "Of course, I believe this new turn of events call for a 15-minute recess." He said and slammed the gavel against the table, muttering something about a double espresso and how he was getting to old for this.

Phoenix and Maya ignored the barrage of questions the press had for them as they made their way back to the defendant lobby.

...

"You know, I had almost forgotten how intense our trials can get." Maya said as she sat down on the black leather couch with a sigh. "Oh well, I think we managed to get the quickest recess in the history of trials, at least."

Phoenix sat down next to her, taking her hand and squeezing it firmly. "That was my plan all along, you know. Even if we lose here, our names will be remembered forever in world record books."

Maya giggled and leaned against him. "I like the way you think! Too bad we'll be remembered for our epic win rather than our amazing new record."

They chuckled a bit at their own silly brand of humor, but it was promptly interrupted by Edgeworth who had apparently opted to let go of his otherwise gentleman-like behavior today and not knock.

"Wright, you really couldn't have chosen a worse time to..." He began, but stopped himself when he saw Maya lean against Phoenix, both of them looking at him as if they had been caught with their hands in a cookie jar. "Oh my..."

The pair quickly stood up and tried to explain themselves with all kinds of impressive excuses like 'Maya was just cold!' and 'the couch is really slippery', but they dropped the act once Edgeworth crossed his arms and and gave them his best 'I-can-tell-you're-lying-seriously-I'm-a-prosecuto r' face.

"I'm really happy for you." He said with a genuine smile. "Even if you're both acting like schoolchildren. How did it happen?"

"The, uh, relationship or the schoolchild mentality?" Phoenix asked, scratching his neck.

Edgeworth didn't respond, but instead turned to Maya. "So, how did it happen?" he repeated.

"With a corny confession at a train station in the middle of the night while it was raining. It's the oldest story in the book, but I think we both deserve some normality in our lives considering how our regular days turn out." Maya explained.

"I couldn't agree more." Edgeworth said with a nod. "Speaking of your regular days; Wright, don't you think your timing was a bit off? You should probably have provided some more evidence to support your accusation before you pointed your finger at everyone. I doubt the judge believes you at this point."

"Hey, Maria just managed to convince him that the bloodstained letter was somehow irrelevant, for the moment at least. What was I supposed to do? Besides, I KNOW she's the killer! I just have to put on the pressure, create an opening and present the ace up my sleeve." Phoenix explained confidently, sitting down in the couch again.

Edgeworth looked unimpressed. "Cocky, are we?"

Phoenix shrugged. "For once I actually know what happened, I'll just have to prove it somehow." He said, removing the lab tape on his finger which he had used as a makeshift band-aid the day before. His fingerprint had made a light mark on the tape in blood, much to his surprise.

"Well that won't be easy." David Freeman suddenly said darkly as he entered the lobby, scaring the trio with his abrupt arrival, although he didn't seem to care. "I've never seen Karen succumb to any kind of pressure, and I've known her for 20 years. Mr. Wright, are you sure you know what you're doing? There's got to be some kind of mistake."

Phoenix looked down at the floor and threw away the tape, not knowing what to tell the older man who was clearly hurt by everything that was happening. He remembered how David had blamed himself for the death of Sarah a few days before, and not only had there been another murder since then, but one of his colleagues was now accused of committing the crime. It made Phoenix wish he was mistaken, but he knew that wasn't the case. The truth would hurt, but he couldn't ignore it.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Freeman." Phoenix said quietly. "I know this must be hard for you, but I'm absolutely convinced of Ms. Smith's guilt."

The room grew silent. Edgeworth and Maya nervously looked at David, then to Phoenix, then back to David again, trying to figure out what was going to happen.

After almost a minute of absolute silence, David took a deep breath and adjusted his sunglasses. "Son, I've known the woman for 20 years, she's one of my closest friends. She has taught dozens of prominent scientists and scores of talented musicians. She's not only a brilliant teacher, but also very respected within her fields of expertise. Why would someone like her kill a regular student? This has to be some kind of misunderstanding!" He said his voice shaky, and the last sentence was more of a desperate shout than anything else.

Phoenix didn't know what to say. What do you tell a man who has done everything he can to help that one of his best friends is a killer? How do you justify blaming a productive member of society of murder instead of a lazy leech of a man? It was hard, but Phoenix knew the truth was more important; no one, no matter how worthless, deserved to be accused of a crime they didn't commit.

"Mr. Freeman, I'm sorry, but I will soon prove to you that Ms. Smith killed Sarah Trueman. I can't look past her crimes, no matter how great a person she is, or used to be. I became an attorney to stand up for those who had nobody on their side, and that is exactly what I'm going to do. The truth must come out." Phoenix said, standing up and looking David dead in the eye to show him he was serious.

Phoenix half expected a punch to the face, but David just looked tired and defeated. With only a 'I see', he walked out of the lobby with slow, careful steps.

Once he knew David was out of earshot, Phoenix placed his face in his palms and sighed. "I feel like shit."

Maya ran up to him and gave him a bone-crushing hug, which he returned. "You shouldn't, you're doing the right thing, Nick. Mr. Freeman is suffering because of Ms. Smith, not because of you."

"She's absolutely correct, Wright." Edgeworth chipped in. "The truth is not always comforting, but it can never, ever be ignored. You handled that situation impeccably.

"Thanks guys." Phoenix half-whispered, still hugging his girlfriend. "That means a lot."

The three of them prepared to head back to the courtroom, but Maya stopped and had a puzzled expression on her face. The two attorneys turned around and looked at her expectantly.

"Mr. Edgeworth, why are you here today? This isn't your case."

Edgeworth recoiled ever so slightly. "W-Well, you see, since my investigation wasn't going swimmingly, and I suspected Ms. Smith, whom I knew Wright was going to accuse today, I didn't really...have a lot to do today."

Phoenix and Maya looked at each other and then back at the prosecutor. "You came here on your day off?" Phoenix asked with a teasing smile. "That's...kind of sad."

"Mr. Edgeworth! You've got to relax and live a little! Read a book! Eat a cookie! Ask Ema out!" Maya ranted and punched the older man playfully on the arm.

Edgeworth rubbed the spot where Maya had punched him even though it didn't hurt. "It wasn't a day off! And thanks to Wright I already had to take her out for dinner."

"Oh yeah, how was your night?" Phoenix asked curiously.

"...Really nice, actually." Edgeworth admitted before he walked towards the courtroom with a giggling couple behind him.

...

The courtroom was buzzing when Phoenix and Maya returned. Both Maria and Karen were at the ready, probably mentally preparing themselves for what was to come. While Maria looked rather tense, Karen looked completely unaffected by her surroundings. Her strange, classy clothes and bored expression made it look like this was just a waste of time that would soon be over with, even as a few overzealous reporters were trying to ask her a few questions in the most obnoxious manner possible.

(That woman is tough, I'll give her that) Phoenix thought as he approached his bench and ignored the journalists behind him.

"Order in the court!" The judge burst out, successfully silencing the audience in a matter of seconds. "Now then, Ms. Smith, you've been accused of murdering Sarah Trueman three days ago. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, Your Honor. And I'd like to testify regarding my actions that night." Karen said without missing a beat. It looked like her confidence was contagious, as Maria visibly relaxed.

The judge nodded. "You certainly sound confident, Ms. Smith. But please, do testify, that was the plan anyway."

"Of course." She began with half a smile, which was more emotion than Phoenix had ever seen her show, even though it was no real warmth behind it. "I must admit I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to tell you all; my actions that night were few and far between. I was going through a few exams until Jorge showed up and suggested I 'chill out' and take a cup of coffee with him in the cafeteria. I didn't hear about the murder until a policeman came charging in."

Maria looked almost cocky once Karen finished her testimony, crossing her arms and leaning back against the wall. "Will that be enough for you, Mr. Wright, or do you intend to waste more of our time?"

"It'll only be enough for me when everyone sees Ms. Smith for what she truly is, Ms. Tanner!" Phoenix replied through clenched teeth, annoyed at her behavior.

"Enough, both of you! I won't have the attorneys act less professionally than the witness, it just won't cut it! Now, Mr. Wright, your cross examination please." The judge said, banging his gavel once shortly after.

"Of course, Your Honor." Phoenix said, trying to regain his composure. "First of all, Ms. Smith, would you please tell the court why you had to read through exams in July in the middle of the night?"

"Why certainly." Karen said like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Not only do many take summer courses at Freshwind University, but there are also, sadly, some students who work on improving their grades since they didn't perform adequately last semester. My class had just finished a biology exam and I got caught up in reading through them. I like to read them all at once, if possible. Not only does it clear up my schedule, but my students get their results back faster and I believe I'm less biased when I read through them all in one go. Consider it...mild superstition, if you will."

Phoenix heard murmurs behind him admiring the seemingly perfect teacher standing at the witness stand. (Great, I'm really digging my own grave today)

Karen turned to him and gave him another one of her cold smiles. "Would you mind continuing? I don't really like wasting time. Or is your king already in check?"

"Stay strong, Nick! She has barely even moved a pawn!" Maya said cheerfully.

"Don't you start with the chess metaphors, too!" Phoenix pleaded, and then turned to Karen. "Anyway, where is the cafeteria, and when did you go to it?"

Karen closed her eyes and slightly turned her head upwards. "The cafeteria is in the aesthetics building, or simply put the 'western building'. I can't rightly remember when we went to the cafeteria, but we were there during the time of the murder."

Phoenix put his hands on his hips and smiled. "Is that so? Isn't that strange?"

Maria frowned. "What is?"

"Two people are in the western building at the time of the murder, supposedly not hearing the shot..." Phoenix began, but was cut off by Maria.

"That proves absolutely nothing! You're grasping at straws!" She burst out incredulously

"I wasn't finished yet!" Phoenix pointed out and wagged his finger. "They fail to hear not only a gun shot, but they also don't see the killer running towards the western building. Not to mention the fact that they're in the same building as the coat with the bloodstained note!"

"OBJECTION!" Maria shouted, pointing at Phoenix with all the aggression she could muster. "That proves absolutely nothing! Don't forget; the policeman found them in the cafeteria not more than ten minutes after the murder had taken place!"

"Ms. Tanner." Phoenix replied, completely calm. "When did the murder take place?"

Maria scoffed and ran a hand through her hair. "At 02.30, you know that already. You have a copy of the autopsy report!"

"Indeed I do." Phoenix admitted with a nod. "And what does the autopsy report say? 'Time of death estimated to be around 00.00 - 03.00', correct? Well, what if we've been approaching this case from the wrong angle?"

"You don't mean...?" The judge asked, surprised at the unexpected new theory from the ever-unpredictable defense attorney.

"I do. The murder didn't take place at 02.30 at all, but at midnight!" Phoenix exclaimed, causing the audience to start buzzing.

"OBJECTION!" Maria yelled out, immediately silencing everyone who had been talking before the judge was able to. "That is fucking ridiculous, ludicrous and preposterous! If that is what you're really suggesting, then show me the proof!"

Phoenix smiled, enjoying the exasperated look on Maria's face as she struggled to keep up. "Why, I've already presented it. The bloodied note that says 'schoolyard at midnight' is proof enough." He explained with a shrug. "Think about it; Mr. Freeman never actually SAW someone get shot, all he saw was someone in a coat fire a gun at 02.30, and he called the police immediately after that. They, in turn, conveniently find the body at the schoolyard and a student passed out drunk in the middle of the corridor."

"That was 'convenient' because the defendant was found drunk out of his mind with the murder weapon in hand! You're just trying to get your client get away by pinning this whole incident on an innocent!" Maria said, starting to get red in the face.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shouted with a passion. "This is the only explanation that makes any sense! Do you honestly believe two people didn't hear a gunshot being fired nearby? No, what really happened is that the victim was lured to the schoolyard at midnight, where Ms. Smith waited for her. She killed him using Mr. Hunter's gun, hid the body and then used the coat to create a false witness incriminating my client!"

"Mr. Wright." Karen suddenly said, wearing the same bored expression on her face. "Your pieces are in each others' way, forcing your strategy to take a dramatic shift for the worse."

Phoenix looked at Maya for help. "She means you don't make sense and that you're mixing up the evidence." Maya merrily explained.

(Oh, of course, how obvious...)

"You claim that I killed my student due to a note? And that my fingerprints magically disappeared from the murder weapon? I'll concede that I knew about Derek's weapon, just like absolutely everyone since he would never stop talking about it. Still, your theory is far-fetched at best." Karen said, playing a little with her gigantic scarf.

"And I thought we decided the blood on the note didn't matter at this point..." The judge chipped in unhelpfully, looking slightly lost.

Phoenix shook his head. "The blood merely proves the note belonged to the victim, what's important is what's written on it. As for the fingerprints...well, that's actually easy to explain!"

Maria jerked back as if someone had punched her. "Wh-What are you saying?! There's absolutely no way she could've used the defendant's gun without adding her own fingerprints! And if she had been wearing gloves, she would've at least partially removed some of Mr. Hunter's fingerprints, but there was no mention of that in the case files!"

"But you see, I discovered her clever way of adding fingerprints to whatever object she desires just a few minutes ago." Phoenix replied, having a hard time keeping the smugness out of his voice. "Ms. Smith, I believe you're familiar with lab tape?"

Karen suddenly appeared to be paying much more attention. Her hat made a 360 before her face darkened considerably. "Yes, what of it?"

"I must admit that while I visited your house yesterday, I borrowed some since I couldn't find any band-aids. When I removed it earlier today, my bloody fingerprints were clear as day on that tape." Phoenix explained.

"Ah! Wait, are you saying that...?" The judge began, once again doing his best to keep up with the craziness that transpired in front of him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Your Honor - MS. SMITH USED LAB TAPE TO INCRIMINATE THE DEFENDANT!" Phoenix explained loudly, causing a commotion in the audience.

"OBJECTION!" Maria yelled, once again silencing everyone who was talking before the judge could bang his gavel, much to the latters disappointment. "This is madness! Even if she COULD do that, she'd need the defendant's fingerprints!"

"My thoughts exactly, Prosecutor Tanner. Mr. Wright, even though your bishops are behind my line of defense, you're incapable of removing any of my pieces. I suppose you're now going to prove that I have a replica of Derek's finger at home?" Karen taunted, but she had lost some of her cool, and that much was clear for everyone to see.

"Hardly, I have something even better." Phoenix said as he carefully took out the plastic bag protecting the yellow magnifying glass. "I believe you recognize this?"

Karen's hat did another 360 as her eyes widened. "Wh-When did you...?"

"This yellow magnifying glass was found in Ms. Smith's home, and on it are three sets of fingerprints; Ms. Smith's, Mr. Hernandez's and Mr. Hunter's! With this she could easily replicate the defendant's fingerprints with the lab tape and put them on whatever object she wished!" Phoenix explained.

"Mr. Wright!" The judge burst out. "Why on Earth would you take somebody's magnifying glass just like that? And why are there three sets of fingerprints on it?!"

Phoenix took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, the next few sentences would determine the rest of the trial. Things had gone well so far, and he didn't want Karen to catch up. "I saw a magnifying glass just like this at Mr. Hernandez's home, Your Honor. Judging by the size and color of it, I'd guess this is merely prop, just like the coat we found in the western building. It stuck out like a sore thumb in both Ms. Smith's and Mr. Hernandez's homes, and I guess we know why they were there, now."

"Wait, why did Mr. Hernandez have a magnifying glass, too?! Why couldn't he have committed the crime?!" Maria asked, wiping her forehead with a napkin. She didn't look like she could take much more of this barrage.

"Because thanks to a certain young scientist, I learned something very interesting about Mr. Hernandez's magnifying glass; there were three sets of fingerprints on it as well, but Ms. Smith's and Mr. Hunter's fingerprints were weak and followed an impossible pattern. Mr. Hernandez had clearly been trying to add extra sets of fingerprints to to his magnifying glass, but since he wasn't used to working with lab tape like Ms. Smith, it didn't look convincing to an expert forensic scientist!" Phoenix explained.

"B-But that doesn't make any sense! Why would he do something like that?!" Maria asked.

"He took that answer with him to the grave, I'm afraid, but I've got a pretty good guess of what he was trying to do; he knew what was going to happen to him, so he tried to at least leave a warning behind, a warning against YOU - MS. SMITH!" Phoenix shouted and pointed accusingly at the teacher, whose hat spun around once again.

Karen was biting her bottom lip and seemed to be hard at work at trying to come up with something to say. Everyone was looking at her in expectantly in silence, wondering how she would get out of this one and where the trial had gone from structured to total chaos. Even Edgeworth seemed to be swept up in all the drama.

"If there's one thing it's this; why would I do any of this? You say I did it, but you can't say why. It's as if you don't know a knight can jump over other pieces." Karen said after a few moments of thinking.

"Motive...that's right." Maria thought aloud, lost in her own thoughts.

Maya suddenly lightly elbowed Phoenix in the ribs. "She doesn't know that we know! This ought to be the final nail in the coffin!"

"The defense would like to remind everyone of what Sandra Gardner said yesterday about the boy who committed suicide one year ago after the victim cheated on him. His name was Martin Valiant, and he was Ms. Smith's son!" Phoenix announced.

"Ho-How...DAVIIIIID!" Karen roared. It was the first time Phoenix had heard her raise her voice, and it was not a pleasant experience.

Maria ran a hand through her hair. "But that doesn't make any sense, why would Ms. Smith wait a year to kill Sarah Trueman? Surely she would have known about it and acted sooner if that was her only motive."

"I..." Phoenix began. "don't know..."

Karen appeared to be relieved and regained some of her composure as several members of the audience started debating amongst themselves.

"Hey, Nick..." Maya whispered. "It's a long shot, but I think I know why."

Phoenix looked at her in surprise. "What? Tell me!"

"Think about it, what has she talked about everytime we've met her? She was working on a song about sorrow with her student; maybe that has something to do with it?" Maya suggested.

Phoenix nodded. "Ms. Smith, would you mind testifying about the Elegy of Sorrow?"

The courtroom went dead silent as Karen looked at Phoenix with a murderous glare. "Th-The Elegy of Sorrow? Right...right...right..." Her voice trailed off, and everyone looked at her expectantly, but she didn't continue.

"Ms. Smith?" Maria asked weakly, clearly exhausted by the intense trial.

"So it has all come to this, has it? My son...Martin...my baby boy..." Karen said, her voice trailing off again.

"I believe this is checkmate." Phoenix said proudly. It was over, at last. After days of hard work, they'd finally be able to leave this case behind them and Derek would be free. The truth had once again prevailed.

"Checkmate? Mr. Wright, you're sorely mistaken." Karen said, her dry tone returning from seemingly out of nowhere as she pulled out a gun that she had hidden in her scarf and pointed it against Derek. "We have only just begun."


End file.
